Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: I need OC's for 'Warriors High: The Next Generation'. Rules inside! Thanks for helping! (CLOSED)
1. Example

Hi! It is me, Snowcrystal of Thunderclan! I need help for a future story! You are the kids of the cats in the Warriors series! Please use **REAL** couples. You can say... Father - Hawkfrost ; Mother - Unknown. And stuff like Leafpool and Squirrelflight are not Firestar's and Sandstorm's kits and that type of thing. **You can only post three.** You can make it Littermates, Friends, or Mates. If you do not do one of those... I can pick who you are friends with, mates with, and who you family members with. You **might not** get the Parents of your choice. Also, for you OC, make them have some things that they can relate to their parents. I might change you personality some too. Oh! And it is possible to have **Step-siblings**. You can have DOVEWING X TIGERHEART and Dove X Bumble (Can you tell which one I like more?) Oh! And change your OC **a bit** (or I will do it for you...) to match some of your **parent's looks/personality.** For example...

* * *

 **Name: Snowcrystal**

 **Nickname: Snow**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Aqua Blue/Green Eyes, and Sparkly, White Hair**

 **Parent(s): Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**

 **Littermates: Unknown (For now! XD )**

 **Crush: Leafstorm**

 **Personality And Skills: Likes Her rules, Loves To Read , Likes Her History, Nice, Kind, Gentle, Great Student, Considered A Teacher's Pet, Loves To Write, Loves To Act (But Is NOT A Drama Queen), Her Friends Don't Understand Why She Likes 'Hawk Jr.', Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies (TQ):** **Thunder/Outside**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Whatever**

* * *

 **Name: Leafstorm**

 **Nickname: Hawk Jr. or Leaf**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Amber/Emerald Eyes, Brown Hair with a Little Black In It.**

 **Parent(s): Hawkfrost**

 **Littermates: Unknown**

 **Crush: Snowcrystal**

 **Personality and Skills: Hates His Father, Tries To Be Good, Finds It Hard To Trust, Stays In The Shadows, Is Considered Scary, Kind And Gentle Inside, Fiercely Protective, Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Dark/River/Shadow/Outside (and Thunder...)**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder/River**

 **Backstory (Optional): Well, you know Hawkfrost. Lots of Pain.**

* * *

(My brother wants me to do this one so...)

 **Name: Spottedfur**

 **Nickname: Spot, Spotty, or Spotted**

 **Appearance: A** **Tortoiseshell She-cat**

 **Parent(s): Spottedleaf**

 **Littermates: Unknown (FOR NOW! XD )**

 **Crush: Wolffang**

 **Personality and Skills:** **Nice, Kind, Gentle, Calm, Great Student, Understanding, Could Be A Talking Doctor, Knows Medical Terms And Herbs, Trusts, Quiet, Etc.**

 **Sector(s)** **That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Thunder**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Used to help her Mother, Was very Quiet, Etc.**

* * *

 **Got that?** I will keep this up for awhile. **Warning:** Some People In This That Have Died Are Still Alive. I will post who is with what later. Try to do unusual cats... I can't have **EVERYONE** be Firestar's KITS! Also... Who should be the Teachers and Nurses? I want it to be cats from the series. Please help me. Bye. Snow out.


	2. OCs Forever

**Yeah... I am doing this because... well. I needed to know who is related (Even if they are from diffrent people! XD ). So. Yeah. Here we go...**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves:**

 **Name: Snowcrystal**

 **Nickname: Snow**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Aqua Blue/Green Eyes, and Sparkly, White Hair**

 **Parent(s): Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**

 **Littermates: Unknown (For now! XD )**

 **Crush: Leafstorm**

 **Personality And Skills: Likes Her rules, Loves To Read , Likes Her History, Nice, Kind, Gentle, Great Student, Considered A Teacher's Pet, Loves To Write, Loves To Act (But Is NOT A Drama Queen), Her Friends Don't Understand Why She Likes 'Hawk Jr.', Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies (TQ):** **Thunder/Outside**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Whatever**

* * *

 **Cinderheart and Lionblaze:**

 **Name:Wolffang**  
 **Nicknames:Wolfie,and Wolf**  
 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Littermate:Lightingstrike**  
 **Crush:Spottedfur**  
 **Personality and Skills:Kind,fierce if u hurt Spottedfur,Showoff at times, great fighter, refuses much iteration with other sectors, especially Wind because of his dad, etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: Lightingstrike**  
 **Nickname: Lightning, Light, Strike and Shock**  
 **Appearance: Tough with golden hair and blue eyes**  
 **Littermates: Wolffang**  
 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Crush: Cinnamontail**  
 **Personality: Athletic, Straightforward, kind, nice, protective, fierce and tough when he wants to be, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: ThornKit/Paw/Breeze**

 **Nickname: Thorn, Thorny (Close friends), Thorny Poo (No one calls him this except his mother)**

 **Parents: LionBlaze and CinderHeart**

 **Appearance: White hair with gray at tips, average colored skin, golden eyes**

 **Litter mates: None**

 **Crush: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Personality and Skills: Strong, yet gentle. Patient, knows a good pile of herb remedies. Brave, and shy.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: He is a little Cinnamon Roll, nothing more to say.**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost:**

 **Name: Leafstorm**

 **Nickname: Hawk Jr. or Leaf**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Amber/Emerald Eyes, Brown Hair with a Little Black In It.**

 **Parent(s): Hawkfrost**

 **Littermates: Unknown**

 **Crush: Snowcrystal**

 **Personality and Skills: Hates His Father, Tries To Be Good, Finds It Hard To Trust, Stays In The Shadows, Is Considered Scary, Kind And Gentle Inside, Fiercely Protective, Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Dark/River/Shadow/Outside (and Thunder...)**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder/River**

 **Backstory (Optional): Well, you know Hawkfrost. Lots of Pain.**

* * *

 **Brook and Stormfur:**

 **Name- Smokewhisper**  
 **Nickname- Smoke or Whisp**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Stonefur**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Can I make this OC fall in love or no?)  
Friend(s): Snakeeye**  
 **Appearance- Tall, tan skin, yellow eyes, and waist length gray hair**  
 **Personality/Skills- Quite, shy, and stands up for what she believes in. Often calm and almost never angry, except for when defending someone weaker than herself. Usually gets good grades. Master of meditation and calming people**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River or Wind**

 **Name: Silverstorm**  
 **Nickname: Diana**  
 **Appearance: White skin, Black hair, and Blue eyes**  
 **Parents: Stormfur and Brook**  
 **Littermates: Darkkit**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: Very calm and composed. She prefers to stick to rules, but is also too shy. She loves swimming**  
 **TQ: RiverClan**  
 **TW: RiverClan**  
 **Backstory: She lost her brother when he was only a kit, and since then has been living reclusively.**

* * *

 **Feathertail/Leafpool/Nightcloud and Crowfeather:**

 **Name: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nickname: Dove or Dovey (Close friends and mother ONLY!)**

 **Parents: CrowFeather (Divorced) and FeatherTail**

 **Littermates: You decide :P**

 **Crush: WolfFang(idk)? and ThornKit/Paw/Breeze.**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Easily annoyed, fast runner, good swimmer, loves the outdoors, creative.**

 **TQ: Thunder, River, or Wind**

 **TW: River or Thunder**

 **Backstory: When her father left to be with LeafPool Dove started being more cautious and father said everything to her mother.**

* * *

 **Honeyfern/Poppyfrost and Berrynose:**

 **Name: ArtisticKit/Paw/Dreamer**

 **Nickname: Dream**

 **Parents: HoneyFern and Berrynose (Divorced)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin with REALLY dark brown hair that looks almost black with faded hazel highlights and red highlights with dark brown eyes. Wears reddish glasses with green.**

 **Litter mates: StarlightStream (idk if you gonna add her)**

 **Crush: You choose :P**

 **Personality and Skills: Good artist and writer. Easily Annoyed, Fangirl, shipper, loves Undertale, can be annoying when talking about things she like. Loyal, and kind.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: Hated her father and always helped her mother.**

* * *

 **Mousefur:**

 **Name: Cinnamontail**  
 **Nickname: Cinna, Cinnamon, and Sweet**  
 **Appearance: Brown hair with brown eyes**  
 **Parents: Mousefur**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Personality: Sweet, Nice, Cute, Quietish, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

* * *

 **Spottedleaf:**

 **Name: Spottedfur**

 **Nickname: Spot, Spotty, or Spotted**

 **Appearance:** **Tortoiseshell kind of hair (Castillo?)  
**

 **Parent(s): Spottedleaf**

 **Littermates: Unknown (FOR NOW! XD )**

 **Crush: Wolffang**

 **Personality and Skills:** **Nice, Kind, Gentle, Calm, Great Student, Understanding, Could Be A Talking Doctor, Knows Medical Terms And Herbs, Trusts, Quiet, Etc.**

 **Sector(s)** **That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Thunder**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Used to help her Mother, Was very Quiet, Etc.**

 **Joyspot**  
 **Nickname:Joy or JJ**  
 **Appearance: Darker tan skin with black hair and green eyes**  
 **Parent:Spottedleaf**  
 **Littermates:Spottedfur**  
 **crush:Battlefang**  
 **Personality:Really kind and calm really smart likes art**  
 **Qualifies:Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Squirrelflight and Bramblestar:**

 **Name: Goldenheart**  
 **Nickname: Goldie (can't think of anything else)**  
 **Appearance: White skin, blonde hair, and green**  
 **Parents: Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: She is very rebellious like her mother and doesn't like rules. She is level-headed like her father. However, she is friendly to others. She is a fast runner.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Wind**  
 **Backstory: Goldenheart has generally lived a happy life, and is friendly and outgoing.**

* * *

 **Scourge:**

 **Name-Snakeeye**  
 **Nickname- No Nickname**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Scourge**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Is is okay for me to give her one?)**  
 **Friend(s): Smokewhisper**  
 **Appearance- Very short, pale skin, yellow eyes, and black hair styled in a mohawk. Often weres her father's dog tooth collar**  
 **Personality/Skills- Sadistic, sharp-tongued, and believes the world is messed up. Very pessimistic and gets annoyed by idiots and optimistic people. Very smart and gets good grades. Great at hiding in the shadows and scaring people.**  
 **Sector Qualified- Shadow and Blood(If Blood is an option)**  
 **Sector Wanted- Shadow**  
 **Has/had a very close relationship with her father**

* * *

 **Applefur:**

 **Name Hawkstrike**  
 **Nickname Kiwi**  
 **Appearance:Light tan skin with hazel eyes and auburn hair with black tips**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermate:N/a**  
 **Crush:Polarfrost**  
 **Personality:shy and untrusting when not around friends but when with them is super outgoing and aggresive likes to wrestle hits you with a book if you do something stupid or pun gets really excited when given a kiwi, she is a good fighter and has decent endurance but wont get slow down if she gets threatened really smart in areas others arent good in.**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/River/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Used to be bullied by others because she had trouble with words until she snapped and got in a fight with them then she met Lizardsplash and Polarfrost and after a few knots became best friends with them**

 **Name:Battlefang**  
 **Nickname:Doesnt have one but (Hawkstike calls him Mr. grumpy butt)**  
 **Appearance: Really tall and buff tanned skin with brown hair and brown eyes**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermates:Hawkstrike**  
 **Crush:Joyspot**  
 **Personality and skills: A polar opposite to his sister very calm and collected natural leader likes to stay with his group of friends likes to play football doesnt really associate with his sister but when he does (which is rarely) will get her things**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Dawnpelt and Crowfrost:  
**

 **Name:Polarfrost**  
 **Nickname:Polar**  
 **Appearance:Muscular Pale skinned boy with cream colored hair and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Dawnpelt and Crowfrost**  
 **Littermate:N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality:smart but lazy he knows how to get into and out of trouble;Like hawkstrike is a good fighter but has better endurance**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Darkflower:**

 **Lizardsplash**  
 **Nickname:Lizard by mostly everyone (called puppy or kitten by Hawkstrike)**  
 **Appearance:Tall tan skinned boy with brown eyes and brownish black hair**  
 **Parents:Darkflower**  
 **LIttermates:N/A**  
 **Crush:Hawkstrike**  
 **Personalty:Jokester and a flirt likes to fake flirt with his friends (even Polarfrost) likes to make terrible puns and jokes can calm people down and likes to intimidate strangers with his height;decent fighter has the best endurance out of his friends**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Wind**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw:**

 **Name: Nightstar**  
 **Nickname: Nyx**  
 **Appearance: Dark skinned, Black haired, and Brown Eyes**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: A very cold-hearted she-cat who bullies others weaker than her. She likes night-hunting.**  
 **TQ: ShadowClan**  
 **TW: ShadowClan**  
 **Backstory: Her parents died when she was young.**

* * *

 **Half Moon and Jayfeather:**

 **Name, Mistyheart**  
 **Nickname, Misty**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with silver hair, and misty blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Jayfeather and Half Moon**  
 **Littermate's, N/A**  
 **Crush, You can choose one**  
 **Personality and Skills, Intelligent, good at reading, witty, smart, kind, loyal, and caring. Mistyheart is also a skilled Doctor, since both of her parents are those. She usually helps heal when emergencies, attacks, and other things like this happens, and is usually one of the first to volunteer.**  
 **TQ, Thunderclan and Rushing Water**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, she lived a normal life, but was usually lonely and teased because her father was a medicine cat who broke the law.**

* * *

 **Mapleshade:**

 **Name, Shadeheart**  
 **Nickname, She, apparently, doesn't approve of 'nonsense' like that. But Swiftheart calls her Shade just to annoy her, and to get her back when she bullies others**  
 **Appearance, Pale skinned girl with several scars and black hair**  
 **Parents, Mapleshade, Unknown**  
 **Crush, none**  
 **Personality and skills, She is calculating and vain. Like her mother, she cares about no one. The most popular bully. Well known to be horrible, and hates Swiftheart, who pulls pranks on her.**  
 **TQ, Thunder and Dark**  
 **TW, Dark Blood**  
 **Backstory, She was a bully since school started- never felt sympathy.**

* * *

 **Foxleap:**

 **Name, Swiftheart**  
 **Nicknames, Swifty, Swift**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with dark green eyes and ginger hair**  
 **Parents, Foxleap and unknown.. Maybe Hazeltail?**  
 **Littermate's, N/A  
Crush, You can choose  
Personality and Skills, Ever since her father's time, she's the most skilled, and funny prankstaer around! She loves to laugh and joke, and is usually cheerful and loyal. Play very good pranks.**  
 **TQ, ThunderClan**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, Always quite the prankster, prancing her teachers and fellow classmates since elementary age.**

 **Name: Robinchirp**

 **Nickname(s): Robbie (Close friends and family)**

 **Appearance: Tan skin (from being outside), ginger hair, dark green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Foxleap and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Your choice**

 **Personality and Skills: Usually very hyper, but she has days where she lies around doing nothing, she's very outgoing and cheerful, it's really hard to make her angry, she loves singing, but she's not that good at it, when her friends are trying to concentrate, she loves to yell out random things to annoy them, she loves climbing trees to the point where she does everything in them, she's a quick thinker and is very fast and stealthy, but she's not strong, at all.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Bumblestripe/Tigerheart and Dovewing:**

 **Name, Echolight**  
 **Nickname, Echo, Smart Girl**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with bright blue eyes and and long, waist-length silver hair**  
 **Parents, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, now divorced**  
 **Littermate's, None**  
 **Crush, you can choose,**  
 **Personality and skills, She is kind, caring, and loyal. She will do anything for her friends, no matter what. She makes lots of friends fast, but is bullied a lot as well, for her grades. In tough situations she can figure anything out, and is always willing to help. Never gets below A**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, she was kind and always lender a hand around the house, but disagreed, secretly, with some of the things her parents did. After they got divorced, she felt miserable and was bullied more than ever, but she learned to stand strong.**

* * *

 **Whitestorm:**

 **Name, Snowheart**  
 **Nicknames, Snowy, Snow, Snowflake**  
 **Appearance, girl, with dark hair, with snowy white tips hair, and pale blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Whitestorm and ?**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, you can choose**  
 **Personality and skills, Snowheart is very hardworking and friendly. She likes to help others, and is loyal to sell her friends, and willing to help. Rebels against what is wrong and tries to makes friends in all sectors.**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, Always was kind, loyal girl. She was very sad when her father died, but she tried get hardest to fit in.**

* * *

 **Ashfur:**

 **Name- Skyleaf**  
 **Nickname- Leafer**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Ashfur**  
 **Crush- Stormsong**  
 **Appearance- Stocky, dark gray hair, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/skills- Insane. Will flirt with anyone, even guys, but will become frightened if someone flirts back. Often comes up with insane ideas to destroy things. Very Paranoid. Doesn't do very well in school. Good at scaring people just by being himself.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted- Dark Blood**

* * *

 **Ivypool:**

 **Stormsong**  
 **Nickname- Hates nicknames but Skyleaf calls her Stormy**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother- Ivypool**  
 **Crush- Skyleaf**  
 **Appearance- Skinny, short gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills- Shy and content to avoiding everyone. Interested in demons, possession, the afterlife, and undead creatures. Often attempts to summon demons and spirits.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Dark Blood, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River**

* * *

 **Okay... I think I got everyone. As you can see... I STILL NEED MORE! Oh, well. Can you please tell me if I can make your OC fall in love?** **I will do what you guys want with your OCs (Please no Gayness! I don't like it but, I will not hold it against you. I just think it is... never mind. If you post OCs that are Gay... they will just become best friends. Okay?) If I missed you can you tell me? Thanks. Anyway... THANKS FOR ANYONE THAT GAVE ME OCs! Thanks, Bye! Snow out.  
**


	3. Author's Note 1

Yeah... This is a Author's Note... Well. Just wanted to tell you guys that if you don't want you OC to never have a crush... just put 'Don't Want One' or something... because if not... I will most likely pair you! Yeah. I am a Match Maker. Don't judge. If you already gave me your OC, review me who you don't want to have a boyfriend/girlfriend .. Okay? Well... bye.  
~Snowcrystal of Thunderclan


	4. Review Space

Review Space:

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Parent(s):**

 **Littermate(s):**

 **Crush:**

 **Personality and Skills:**

 **TQ:**

 **TW:**

 **Backstory (Optional):**

Look at 1st Chapter for Rules and Examples. And look at the last Chapter.


	5. Know Who Is Who

**Yeah... I am doing this because... well. I needed to know who is related (Even if they are from diffrent people! XD ). So. Yeah. Here we go...**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves:**

 **Name: Snowcrystal**

 **Nickname: Snow**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Aqua Blue/Green Eyes, and Sparkly, White Hair**

 **Parent(s): Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**

 **Littermates: Unknown (For now! XD )**

 **Crush: Leafstorm**

 **Personality And Skills: Likes Her rules, Loves To Read , Likes Her History, Nice, Kind, Gentle, Great Student, Considered A Teacher's Pet, Loves To Write, Loves To Act (But Is NOT A Drama Queen), Her Friends Don't Understand Why She Likes 'Hawk Jr.', Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies (TQ):** **Thunder/Outside**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Whatever**

 **Name: Nightfeather**  
 **Nickname: Night, Pretty boy(by his friends, bc of his "fanclub  
Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Siblings: Snowcrystal(if it's ok with author)**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'5"), lean but well-muscled, medium length black hair with white-tipped bangs(emo guy hair), green eyes.**  
 **Crush: Wintershade**  
 **Personality and Skills: At first he seems cold-hearted(especially to the girls in his "fanclub", but they never take a hint), but he is really sweet and fiercely loyal and a little overprotective of his sister(especially when it comes to boys). He's quiet and thoughtful, but he has a short temper. He is very smart and plays guitar, piano, and can sing. He is athletic, though he doesn't play sports. Best friends with Wolffang(if that's ok with creator of Wolffang, Wolffang of ThunderClan, and author).**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Outside.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.  
** **I really like this OC so... can I keep him?**

 **Name: Silentstorm**  
 **Nickname: Sil, Silent, (Mean) Silentsqeak**  
 **Appearance: Copper-skinned lanky girl that's 6 and a half feet tall, wavy short black curls, and deep brown eyes that turn hazel in the sunlight, and square rimmed black glasses**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Littermates: Aren't you my littermate?**  
 **Crush: She's aromantic for now, but if you do give her a crush, make it an unpopular boy who's into writing and has her style**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bold, sharp, intelligent, critical, understanding, loves to play pranks, loves to write, to draw, artsy, is surprisingly good at running. Her friends don't understand her and her attitude and she's constantly trying to please them and fails. She wants a friend who is like her.**  
 **TQ: Thunder, Wind, River**  
 **TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: Snowcrystal and her friends are like her gang, or clique, but other than Snowcrystal, most of them hate her. She loves Snow, but she doesn't want to be judged on her style or the fact that she looks nothing like Snow whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Cinderheart and Lionblaze:**

 **Name:Wolffang**  
 **Nicknames:Wolfie,and Wolf**  
 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Littermate:Lightingstrike**  
 **Crush:Spottedfur**  
 **Personality and Skills:Kind,fierce if u hurt Spottedfur,Showoff at times, great fighter, refuses much iteration with other sectors, especially Wind because of his dad, etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: Lightingstrike**  
 **Nickname: Lightning, Light, Strike and Shock**  
 **Appearance: Tough with golden hair and blue eyes**  
 **Littermates: Wolffang**  
 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Crush: Cinnamontail**  
 **Personality: Athletic, Straightforward, kind, nice, protective, fierce and tough when he wants to be, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: ThornKit/Paw/Breeze**

 **Nickname: Thorn, Thorny (Close friends), Thorny Poo (No one calls him this except his mother)**

 **Parents: LionBlaze and CinderHeart**

 **Appearance: White hair with gray at tips, average colored skin, golden eyes**

 **Litter mates: None**

 **Crush: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Personality and Skills: Strong, yet gentle. Patient, knows a good pile of herb remedies. Brave, and shy.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: He is a little Cinnamon Roll, nothing more to say.**

 **Name: Flamestone**

 **Nickname: Flame, Lion Jr., and Flamey (parents and sometimes siblings ONLY)**

 **Appearance: (exactly like lionblaze) Tanned skin, golden brown hair, and yellowish eyes (it says suncolored amber eyes when I searched up Lionblaze but whatever)**

 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Siblings: Silvertail, Featherpool, and the rest of the ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: Cinnamontail**

 **Personality and Skills: Brave, stands up for his siblings/littermates, plays soccer/baseball/basketball/football, can get good grades when he wants to, is a softie on the inside, etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Featherpool**

 **Nickname: Feather**

 **Appearance: (looks exactly like Silvertail, they r twins) Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair streaked with silver.**

 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Littermates: Silvertail, Flamestone, and all the other ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: None (yet, but Featherpool isn't really one to fall in love)**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, friendly, gets good grades, shy at first but once you get to know her she's less shy, calm, thoughtful, usually happy, quiet, plays violin, more likely than Silvertail to be a "medicine cat", etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Silvertail**  
 **Nickname: Silver**  
 **Appearance: Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, glasses, black hair streaked with silver, and small for her age.**  
 **Parents: Cinderheart and Lionblaze**  
 **Littermates: (so sorry but I'm too lazy to check the list of OCs lol)**  
 **Crush: None (yet, but Silvertail isn't really one to fall in love)**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bubbly, cheerful, sometimes her friends think she's childish, playful, friendly, kind, loves to lend a helping hand, loves to read, is shy at first but once you get to know her she's definitely not, great student, sometimes she gets frustrated when she can't get something right (schoolwork, mostly), plays piano, loves to sing, etc.**  
 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**  
 **Sectors TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: IDK**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost:**

 **Name: Leafstorm**

 **Nickname: Hawk Jr. or Leaf**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Amber/Emerald Eyes, Brown Hair with a Little Black In It.**

 **Parent(s): Hawkfrost**

 **Littermates: Unknown**

 **Crush: Snowcrystal**

 **Personality and Skills: Hates His Father, Tries To Be Good, Finds It Hard To Trust, Stays In The Shadows, Is Considered Scary, Kind And Gentle Inside, Fiercely Protective, Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Dark/River/Shadow/Outside (and Thunder...)**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder/River**

 **Backstory (Optional): Well, you know Hawkfrost. Lots of Pain.**

* * *

 **Brook and Stormfur:**

 **Name- Smokewhisper**  
 **Nickname- Smoke or Whisp**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Stonefur**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Can I make this OC fall in love or no?)  
Friend(s): Snakeeye**  
 **Appearance- Tall, tan skin, yellow eyes, and waist length gray hair**  
 **Personality/Skills- Quite, shy, and stands up for what she believes in. Often calm and almost never angry, except for when defending someone weaker than herself. Usually gets good grades. Master of meditation and calming people**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River or Wind**

 **Name: Silverstorm**  
 **Nickname: Diana**  
 **Appearance: White skin, Black hair, and Blue eyes**  
 **Parents: Stormfur and Brook**  
 **Littermates: Darkkit**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: Very calm and composed. She prefers to stick to rules, but is also too shy. She loves swimming**  
 **TQ: RiverClan**  
 **TW: RiverClan**  
 **Backstory: She lost her brother when he was only a kit, and since then has been living reclusively.**

* * *

 **Feathertail/Leafpool/Nightcloud and Crowfeather:**

 **Name: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nickname: Dove or Dovey (Close friends and mother ONLY!)**

 **Parents: CrowFeather (Divorced) and FeatherTail**

 **Littermates: You decide :P**

 **Crush: WolfFang(idk)? and ThornKit/Paw/Breeze.**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Easily annoyed, fast runner, good swimmer, loves the outdoors, creative.**

 **TQ: Thunder, River, or Wind**

 **TW: River or Thunder**

 **Backstory: When her father left to be with LeafPool Dove started being more cautious and father said everything to her mother.**

 **Name: Darkfeather**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Olive skin, black hair, dark blue eyes**

 **Parent(s): Nightcloud and Crowfeather**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Skyfern**

 **Personality and Skills: He's usually very arrogant unless he's around friends, the arrogantness is all an act, he tries to act tough but usually fails, he's a great dancer**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **At first, Skyfern and Darkfeather are oblivious to their feelings for each other, but they eventually get together**

 **Name Darkwater**  
 **Nickname Water or Darky(Only by her mother)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother Nightcloud**  
 **Stepfather Crowfeather**  
 **Crush None**  
 **Appearance Tall, waist length braided black hair and brown eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills Sharp-tongued and doesn't care if what she says hurts people. Often telling fat people they're fat and snobbish people no one likes them, she tells people the truth about themselves and is call mean because of it. Hates her stepfather and is distant to her stepsiblings. Good grades runs very fast. Knows a few things about torture too.**  
 **Sector Qualified Wind, Shadow, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted Shadow**  
 **The only kit from an affair Nightcloud had.**

* * *

 **Honeyfern/Poppyfrost and Berrynose:**

 **Name: ArtisticKit/Paw/Dreamer**

 **Nickname: Dream**

 **Parents: HoneyFern and Berrynose (Divorced)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin with REALLY dark brown hair that looks almost black with faded hazel highlights and red highlights with dark brown eyes. Wears reddish glasses with green.**

 **Litter mates: StarlightStream (idk if you gonna add her)**

 **Crush: You choose :P**

 **Personality and Skills: Good artist and writer. Easily Annoyed, Fangirl, shipper, loves Undertale, can be annoying when talking about things she like. Loyal, and kind.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: Hated her father and always helped her mother.**

 **Name: StarlightStream**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname: Star, or Starlight**  
 **Appearance: Golden hair with brown eyes**  
 **Siblings: ArtisticDreamer (Step Sister)**  
 **Parents: BerryNose and PoppyFrost**  
 **Personality: Jokester, Kawaii, lovable dork, loves to laugh, likes singing but is better at dancing.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**  
 **Backstory: A perfect life but is hardly spoiled at all. Always tries to get closer to her step sister, ArtisticDreamer**

* * *

 **Mousefur:**

 **Name: Cinnamontail**  
 **Nickname: Cinna, Cinnamon, and Sweet**  
 **Appearance: Brown hair with brown eyes**  
 **Parents: Mousefur**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Personality: Sweet, Nice, Cute, Quietish, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

* * *

 **Spottedleaf:**

 **Name: Spottedfur**

 **Nickname: Spot, Spotty, or Spotted**

 **Appearance:** **Tortoiseshell kind of hair (Castillo?)  
**

 **Parent(s): Spottedleaf**

 **Littermates: Unknown (FOR NOW! XD )**

 **Crush: Wolffang**

 **Personality and Skills:** **Nice, Kind, Gentle, Calm, Great Student, Understanding, Could Be A Talking Doctor, Knows Medical Terms And Herbs, Trusts, Quiet, Etc.**

 **Sector(s)** **That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Thunder**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Used to help her Mother, Was very Quiet, Etc.**

 **Joyspot**  
 **Nickname:Joy or JJ**  
 **Appearance: Darker tan skin with black hair and green eyes**  
 **Parent:Spottedleaf**  
 **Littermates:Spottedfur**  
 **crush:Battlefang**  
 **Personality:Really kind and calm really smart likes art**  
 **Qualifies:Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Squirrelflight and Bramblestar:**

 **Name: Goldenheart**  
 **Nickname: Goldie (can't think of anything else)**  
 **Appearance: White skin, blonde hair, and green**  
 **Parents: Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: She is very rebellious like her mother and doesn't like rules. She is level-headed like her father. However, she is friendly to others. She is a fast runner.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Wind**  
 **Backstory: Goldenheart has generally lived a happy life, and is friendly and outgoing.**

* * *

 **Scourge:**

 **Name-Snakeeye**  
 **Nickname- No Nickname**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Scourge**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Is is okay for me to give her one?)**  
 **Friend(s): Smokewhisper**  
 **Appearance- Very short, pale skin, yellow eyes, and black hair styled in a mohawk. Often weres her father's dog tooth collar**  
 **Personality/Skills- Sadistic, sharp-tongued, and believes the world is messed up. Very pessimistic and gets annoyed by idiots and optimistic people. Very smart and gets good grades. Great at hiding in the shadows and scaring people.**  
 **Sector Qualified- Shadow and Blood(If Blood is an option)**  
 **Sector Wanted- Shadow**  
 **Has/had a very close relationship with her father**

 **Name: Tigermist**  
 **Nickname: Tiger**  
 **Appearance: a beautiful lightly tanned girl with long and soft black and silver marbled hair and vibrant violet eyes, usually wearing a black half shirt with no shoulders, short black jean shorts, and knee high black converse.**  
 **Personality: Calm, but has her moments of excitement. She has a bit of a temper and a sharp tongue. Very depressed and cold, closed off usually.**  
 **She is in Thunder section.**  
 **Parents: Scourge and Unknown**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**

 **Name: Moon**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nicknames: Moo Moo (scourge only .3.), Moony, and Mo Mo (these 2 friends only)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father: Scourge**  
 **Mom: Unknown**  
 **Appearance: Tall with black hair with one white circle and white on the tips, icy blue eyes and pale skin**  
 **Personality: Kind, always listening to music, silly, hyper, fierce at times, strong, swift, sneaky, smart, says things about killing at times (if she has a reason to), rude at times, loves playing games, loves drawing, loves reading, and stands up for others and for what's right**  
 **Crush: ? (You can choose .3.)**  
 **Litter mates: Dark, ShadowClaw, and Shade**  
 **Qualifies: Outsider\Shadow**  
 **Wants: Outsider**

* * *

 **Applefur:**

 **Name Hawkstrike**  
 **Nickname Kiwi**  
 **Appearance:Light tan skin with hazel eyes and auburn hair with black tips**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermate:N/a**  
 **Crush:Polarfrost**  
 **Personality:shy and untrusting when not around friends but when with them is super outgoing and aggresive likes to wrestle hits you with a book if you do something stupid or pun gets really excited when given a kiwi, she is a good fighter and has decent endurance but wont get slow down if she gets threatened really smart in areas others arent good in.**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/River/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Used to be bullied by others because she had trouble with words until she snapped and got in a fight with them then she met Lizardsplash and Polarfrost and after a few knots became best friends with them**

 **Name:Battlefang**  
 **Nickname:Doesnt have one but (Hawkstike calls him Mr. grumpy butt)**  
 **Appearance: Really tall and buff tanned skin with brown hair and brown eyes**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermates:Hawkstrike**  
 **Crush:Joyspot**  
 **Personality and skills: A polar opposite to his sister very calm and collected natural leader likes to stay with his group of friends likes to play football doesnt really associate with his sister but when he does (which is rarely) will get her things**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Dawnpelt and Crowfrost:  
**

 **Name:Polarfrost**  
 **Nickname:Polar**  
 **Appearance:Muscular Pale skinned boy with cream colored hair and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Dawnpelt and Crowfrost**  
 **Littermate:N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality:smart but lazy he knows how to get into and out of trouble;Like hawkstrike is a good fighter but has better endurance**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Darkflower:**

 **Lizardsplash**  
 **Nickname:Lizard by mostly everyone (called puppy or kitten by Hawkstrike)**  
 **Appearance:Tall tan skinned boy with brown eyes and brownish black hair**  
 **Parents:Darkflower**  
 **LIttermates:N/A**  
 **Crush:Hawkstrike**  
 **Personalty:Jokester and a flirt likes to fake flirt with his friends (even Polarfrost) likes to make terrible puns and jokes can calm people down and likes to intimidate strangers with his height;decent fighter has the best endurance out of his friends**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Wind**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw:**

 **Name: Nightstar**  
 **Nickname: Nyx**  
 **Appearance: Dark skinned, Black haired, and Brown Eyes**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: A very cold-hearted she-cat who bullies others weaker than her. She likes night-hunting.**  
 **TQ: ShadowClan**  
 **TW: ShadowClan**  
 **Backstory: Her parents died when she was young.**

 **Name: Lakefeather**  
 **Nickname: Feathers**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Appearance: Medium size (5' 4"). Very strong/stocky body build. Bushy brown hair with black tips. Green eyes.**  
 **Persoanlity: Feathers is a strong leader and slightly intimidating. She always wants to do the best for everybody. She has a short temper, but tries to contain it. Seems cold and rude at first, but opens up over time.**  
 **Littermate: none?**  
 **Crush: Swiftstep (but it's secret)**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Shadow**  
 **Wants: Either, but leans toward Thunder 'cuz Swiftstep ;)**

* * *

 **Half Moon and Jayfeather:**

 **Name, Mistyheart**  
 **Nickname, Misty**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with silver hair, and misty blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Jayfeather and Half Moon**  
 **Littermate's, N/A**  
 **Crush, You can choose one**  
 **Personality and Skills, Intelligent, good at reading, witty, smart, kind, loyal, and caring. Mistyheart is also a skilled Doctor, since both of her parents are those. She usually helps heal when emergencies, attacks, and other things like this happens, and is usually one of the first to volunteer.**  
 **TQ, Thunderclan and Rushing Water**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, she lived a normal life, but was usually lonely and teased because her father was a medicine cat who broke the law.**

* * *

 **Mapleshade:**

 **Name, Shadeheart**  
 **Nickname, She, apparently, doesn't approve of 'nonsense' like that. But Swiftheart calls her Shade just to annoy her, and to get her back when she bullies others**  
 **Appearance, Pale skinned girl with several scars and black hair**  
 **Parents, Mapleshade, Unknown**  
 **Crush, none**  
 **Personality and skills, She is calculating and vain. Like her mother, she cares about no one. The most popular bully. Well known to be horrible, and hates Swiftheart, who pulls pranks on her.**  
 **TQ, Thunder and Dark**  
 **TW, Dark Blood**  
 **Backstory, She was a bully since school started- never felt sympathy.**

 **Name, Birdwillow**  
 **Nickname, Chaos**  
 **Mother, Mapleshade**  
 **Appearance, Pale skin, chin length white hair with ginger tips, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills, Loves chaos and never knowing what will happen. Doesn't have much friends and doesn't interact with people unless forced. Smart and good at being unnoticed**  
 **Sector Qualified, Dark, Wind, and Shadow**  
 **Sector Wanted- Wind**

* * *

 **Foxleap:**

 **Name, Swiftheart**  
 **Nicknames, Swifty, Swift**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with dark green eyes and ginger hair**  
 **Parents, Foxleap and unknown.. Maybe Hazeltail?**  
 **Littermate's, N/A  
Crush, You can choose  
Personality and Skills, Ever since her father's time, she's the most skilled, and funny prankstaer around! She loves to laugh and joke, and is usually cheerful and loyal. Play very good pranks.**  
 **TQ, ThunderClan**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, Always quite the prankster, prancing her teachers and fellow classmates since elementary age.**

 **Name: Robinchirp**

 **Nickname(s): Robbie (Close friends and family)**

 **Appearance: Tan skin (from being outside), ginger hair, dark green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Foxleap and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Your choice**

 **Personality and Skills: Usually very hyper, but she has days where she lies around doing nothing, she's very outgoing and cheerful, it's really hard to make her angry, she loves singing, but she's not that good at it, when her friends are trying to concentrate, she loves to yell out random things to annoy them, she loves climbing trees to the point where she does everything in them, she's a quick thinker and is very fast and stealthy, but she's not strong, at all.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name: Cherryleaf**  
 **Nickname: Red or Cherry**  
 **Appearance: a short, kind of fat and tan girl with shoulder length auburn and red hair with green eyes.**  
 **Personality: Downright rude and snappy, cockyish. Pulls a face whenever Nighthawk is around.**  
 **Section is Riverclan.**  
 **Parents: Foxleap and Shimmerpelt.**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**  
 **Absolutley hates Tigermist**

* * *

 **Dovewing and Bumblestripe/Tigerheart:**

 **Name, Echolight**  
 **Nickname, Echo, Smart Girl**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with bright blue eyes and and long, waist-length silver hair**  
 **Parents, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, now divorced**  
 **Littermate's, None**  
 **Crush, you can choose,**  
 **Personality and skills, She is kind, caring, and loyal. She will do anything for her friends, no matter what. She makes lots of friends fast, but is bullied a lot as well, for her grades. In tough situations she can figure anything out, and is always willing to help. Never gets below A**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, she was kind and always lender a hand around the house, but disagreed, secretly, with some of the things her parents did. After they got divorced, she felt miserable and was bullied more than ever, but she learned to stand strong.**

* * *

 **Whitestorm:**

 **Name, Snowheart**  
 **Nicknames, Snowy, Snow, Snowflake**  
 **Appearance, girl, with dark hair, with snowy white tips hair, and pale blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Whitestorm and ?**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, you can choose**  
 **Personality and skills, Snowheart is very hardworking and friendly. She likes to help others, and is loyal to sell her friends, and willing to help. Rebels against what is wrong and tries to makes friends in all sectors.**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, Always was kind, loyal girl. She was very sad when her father died, but she tried get hardest to fit in.**

* * *

 **Ashfur:**

 **Name- Skyleaf**  
 **Nickname- Leafer**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Ashfur**  
 **Crush- Stormsong**  
 **Appearance- Stocky, dark gray hair, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/skills- Insane. Will flirt with anyone, even guys, but will become frightened if someone flirts back. Often comes up with insane ideas to destroy things. Very Paranoid. Doesn't do very well in school. Good at scaring people just by being himself.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted- Dark Blood**

* * *

 **Ivypool:**

 **Stormsong**  
 **Nickname- Hates nicknames but Skyleaf calls her Stormy**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother- Ivypool**  
 **Crush- Skyleaf**  
 **Appearance- Skinny, short gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills- Shy and content to avoiding everyone. Interested in demons, possession, the afterlife, and undead creatures. Often attempts to summon demons and spirits.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Dark Blood, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River**

 **Name: Songheart**  
 **Nickname: Song**  
 **Appearance: Paleish skin. white, shiny hair with hints of gray. Blue eyes.**  
 **Parent(s): Ivypool**  
 **Littermates: Crystalshine (my story will shine more on her personality, same with Treeleap) and Treeleap**  
 **Crush: (SPOILER) Rippletail :/ (again, my story) shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Friendly, Shy, Good at Singing, Good at writing and drawing, Happy, Silly, Understanding**  
 **Sector (TQ) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Sector (TW) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Backstory: never really had any friends in middle school except her siblings. (If you want the Littermates... You need to post them. It is the only way I get the information I need. :D )**

* * *

 **Heathertail and Breezepelt:**

 **Name: Sandfeather**

 **Nickname: People have shortened her name to "Sand."**

 **Appearance: A sandy-colored tabby with amber eyes. Well, um, seeing as we're going with HUMAN warriors, I guess she stands around 5 feet and three inches? And I think she's dyed some of her hair red and yellow, to show her Gryffindor Pride!(yep, she's a HP fan.)** **The girl with-uh, blonde with red highlights, you guess?-braids stands 3 or so inches below the black-haired boy, talking animatedly with him. Even from this far away, you can see the blue denim vest with holes on top of the school's girl uniform, accentuated by the neon pink plastic bands on her left arm. As you move closer, you can see that her hair is, in fact, three colors-a natural golden-brown for her bangs and most of her forehead, which is usual enough, but then you get to the braids, where it is now painfully obvious that the crimson red and metallic gold colors have been dyed into it. As she sees you standing there, observing her and the boy, she takes her attention off him and waves to you, amber eyes sparkling.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Littermates: Ravenfur (and maybe some others...)**

 **Crush: I don't really care, pair her with whoever you want...**

 **Personality: She's probably the most eccentric girl at school. The upbeat girl is always making references to this video game or that TV show... Basically the school's local fangirl. However, because of that, she can tend to not pay attention to reality, or just let life pass her by while she talks on and on about something to someone who just really doesn't like whatever she's trying to talk to them about. (So you can consider her your personal reference-making machine!)**  
 **She works in the school newspaper as (believe it or don't) an editor. Yeah, not something you'd see coming, huh? Well, turns out her mom was a part of it, and Sand wants to follow in her footsteps.**  
 **Alone with her brother, Sand will be slightly calmer, as if Ravenfur's mellow aura effects her. She will also be prone to lighthearted teasing.**  
 **She tends not to car... (I can not find it in the reviews and this is the part that showed in the email...an you please review Ravenfur again?)**

 **Name: Ravenfur**

 **Nickname: None**

 **Appearance: In contrast to the girl he's talking with, you can tell that the black-haired boy is all business. Everything about him is far more orderly and neat, from the from the oddly immaculate school uniform, to the clear, clean lenses of his gray-rimmed glasses, to the impassive look he now wears on his face. His amber eyes seem to hold a glint of curiosity as he examines you.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Crush: I am leaving this up to you, just don't make him have a crush on anyone right away.**

 **Personality: He is the "smart, stoic, mysterious" type that you can see a lot in anime, but he's secretly as dorky as his sister. However, just as Sand only ever calms down around him, he's only going to show those sides to her.(As far as I'm aware of) Tends to get straight As. Doesn't have a club, but helps out at the school library.**

 **Backstory: uh, no thanks**

 **TQ: Wind**  
 **TW: Wind**

 **Name: Ravenfeather.**  
 **Nickname: Raven, Rave.**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'7), lean, muscular, black emo guy hair, amber eyes.**  
 **Parents: Breezepelt and Heathertail.**  
 **Littermates: Unknown.**  
 **Crush: Forestpaw/Foreststream(up to author and creator of OC).**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, caring, always puts the needs of friends and family before his own, he is athletic, but doesn't play any sports. He likes music and plays guitar piano and can sing(Might ask Nightfeather to make a band with him). He likes girls who don't party too much. And he like Foreststream bc she is quiet but not too quiet, and he thinks she's beautiful. He believes that looks don't matter, and he thinks that anyone who thinks so, and makes fun of someone for being ugly should be taught a lesson.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**  
 **Backstory: Optional**  
 **I like this too... but can I have the prefix change? Or... if it is okay with Ravenfur's creator if their parents thought they where the same kid.**

* * *

 **Ravenpaw:**

 **Name: Beetlestep**

 **Nickname(s): Beetle**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, black hair, light green eyes (purple contacts)**

 **Parent(s): Ravenpaw and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and Skills: Se's scared to talk to anyone she doesn't know, she's really outgoing with her friends and she loves helping others, she's great with animals**

 **TQ: Thunder and Outside**

 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Bluestar and Oakheart:**

 **Name: Skyfern**

 **Nickname(s): Sky**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, blue gray hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Bluestar and Oakheart**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather**

 **Personality and Skills: Calm and collected, stands up for what she believes is right, she's a quick thinker and a strong swimmer, great at public speaking**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name, Stormheart**  
 **Nickname, Storm, Stormy, Clever,**  
 **Appearance, tan skin with blue gray hair and dark blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Bluestar and Oakheart**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, Rain Flower**  
 **Personality and skills, kind, caring, smart, great fighter and swimmer, helpful, friendly**  
 **TQ, Thunder, River**  
 **Taw, Thunder**

* * *

 **Ferncloud and Dustpelt:**

 **Name: Forestpaw/stream**

 **Nickname(s): None.**

 **Appearance: A dusty tan pelt with brown and white spots a brown one on her chest has the shape of a leaf.**

 **Parent(s): Dustpelt and Ferncloud.**

 **Littermate(s): Don't know yet.**

 **Crush: You choose.**

 **Personality and Skills: She is shy and but always tries to be out there, she is kinda small and is usually unnoticed which is fine with her most of the time but she really hates to miss out on things. She had never really thought about finding a mate, ever, she thinks it's silly and stupid and that they should focus on helping they're clan(I want her to find someone that likes her but she doesn't realize our and they become friends or something like that, please). She is a skillfull fighter and loves to hunt, she is very patient and things very deeply about things which helps her with hunting and training.**

 **TQ: Thunder.**

 **TW: Thunder.**

 **Backstory (Optional):**

* * *

 **Daisy and Spiderleg:**

 **Name: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Nickname:Ruby, Scarlet**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, red dyed high top haircut, hazel eyes. Wearing: Adidas tracksuit with Huraraches Utility(customized)**  
 **Personality: Crimson is really shy. Whenever he is near anyone he always puts his head down and looks to the ground until someone speaks to him. He is also very sporty as he is very good at rugby, soccer and 200m sprints. And science. He is very quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Daisy and Spiderleg**  
 **Littermate(s): Leopardheart**  
 **Crush: Cherryblossom**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Wind**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Goldenflower/Sasha and Tigerstar:**

 **Name: Cherryblossom**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname:None**  
 **Appearance: A tanned, lithe girl, green eyes, brown hair. Wearing a black tank top with tight black jeans and black air max 95's**  
 **Personality: A very confident girl. Cherryblossom is very kind but is quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Sasha**  
 **Crush: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Qualifies: Wind**  
 **Wants: Wind**

* * *

 **Violet Dawn and Thunder:**

 **Name, Rain Flower**  
 **Gender, female**  
 **Parents, Thunder and Violet Down**  
 **Nickname, Rainy, Drizzle, Freaky Eyes (called only by bullies)**  
 **Appearance, Rain Flower has light skin, with pretty silvery hair. Her eyes, have an unusual violet color, which causes her to bullied a lot.**  
 **Personality and skills, She is friends with Echolight better. Quiet and kind, she is very smart, and always gets A, especially being the daughter of Thunderstar. Because of that, she is guaranteed to be in Thunder. She makes friends in all sectors, which only increases how shoe is bullied. Makes most of her friends in the Thunder section, and is known well in the school. Bit of an outcast, always willing to help. Was that too long?**  
 **Littermate's, I want to make some in the future**  
 **Crush, Stormheart**  
 **TQ, Thunder, Tribe of rushing water**  
 **TW, Thunder**

* * *

 **Silverstream/Millie and Graystripe:**

 **Name: Silverhowl**

 **Nicknames: Silver**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a blue streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Rainwing (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The mature, protective one of the three, looks out for his siblings, can be quite paranoid, often thinks of worst case scenarios**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Salmonleap**

 **Nicknames: Sammy, Sam-Sam-Sammy-Sam (Fogshine)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a green streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Silverhowl (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The jokester of the three, often the class clown, most teachers don't like him, he loves swimming**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Fogshine**

 **Nicknames: Twizzlers (She always has a pack of Twizzlers with her. Always.)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Millie**

 **Littermate's: None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: Very childish, hyper, cheerful, is horrible at keeping secrets, usually becomes the teachers pet, loves water**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **They call themselves the silver trio (Even though Fogshine is light gray). They have a tradition that no matter what they're doing, if it starts raining, they have to run outside. Even if they're in the middle of class. Silverhowl is the oldest. They are rarely seen apart.**

* * *

 **Willowbreeze and Crookedstar:**

 **Name: Reedheart**

 **Nickname(s): Reed**

 **Appearance: Tall, about 6'3". Dusty brown hair that sticks up all over the place. Sky blue eyes. Will always wear his blue track jacket.**

 **Parent(s): Crookedstar and Willowtail(at least, I think that's her name?)**

 **Littermate(s): None yet, I think**

 **Crush: your call here**

 **Personality and Skills: Atheletic, impulsive, overly competitive, ambitious, brave, loyal to his family and close friends.**  
 **Part of the Track Team.**

 **TQ: River, Wind**

 **TW: River**

* * *

 **Brightheart and Cloudtail:**

 **Name: Yellownose**  
 **Nickname: Yellow**  
 **Appearance: Long brown hair and sea green eyes that occasionally change shade.**  
 **Parents: Cloudtail and Brightheart**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: None. (Yet)**  
 **Personality: Kind but a bit weird. Can be annoying at times haha  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: River**

 **Name: Lilyheart**  
 **Nickname: Lily**  
 **Appeatance: White she-cat with ice blue eyes**  
 **Parent(s): You decide**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: You choose**  
 **Personality and Skills; Kind, funny, clever, hardworking, skilled, loyal and caring**  
 **Sector(s) Gets: Thunder**  
 **Sector(s) Wants: Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Was bullied in her first school so decides to be popular in this school, have loads and loads of friends and have nearly all the boys crushing on her. If it's to otp you can change it.**

 **Name: Swiftstep**  
 **Nickname: Shorty (by close friends only) Swift (most people)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Brightheart and Cloudtail**  
 **Appearance: Short (5' 1"), with pale skin and white hair with ginger streaks cut short. Pool blue eyes with darker edges. Has a runner's build.**  
 **Personality: Loves his family and friends. Swift like to play practical jokes and have fun. He hates loud noises and being surprised. Loves to run. He doubts himself somewhat and hates being teased.**  
 **Littermate: The other Brighttail kits**  
 **Crush: None**  
 **Qaulifies: Thunder/Outside**  
 **Wants: Thunder**

* * *

 **Icecloud:**

 **Name: Wolfheart**  
 **Nickname: U can come up with that...**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white tips. Pale**  
 **Personality: Jokester, kind, swift, funny, friendly, adores Swiftheart, willing to get in trouble for just a few laughs or revenge, etc.**  
 **Littermates: Idk**  
 **Crush: Maybe Swiftheart(;**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**  
 **Name: Darkstar**  
 **Nicknames: No nickname except Wolfheart calls him Dark to set off his nerves**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Tall, With Black hair, Pale or tan skin idk**  
 **Personality: Sharp-tonged, cold, nasty, hates anyone "nice" and "sweet", hates the Blaze Brothers, the Heart Twins, and Pranksters, HATES Wolfheart, etc.**  
 **Littermates: None that he knows about**  
 **Crush: Maybe Nightstar (hehe)**  
 **Qualify: Thunder, Dark forest, Shadow**  
 **Wants; Shadow**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**

 **Name: Shadow**  
 **Gender: Male or Female (doesn't matter)**  
 **Parents: Unknown, half demon, half werewolf**  
 **Appearance: Handsome/Pretty silver-haired with cold blue eyes.**  
 **Personality: Introverted, Anti-social, caring for those he love, quiet, rarely laughs**  
 **Crush: ?**  
 **TQ: Loner or Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Tallstar:**

 **Name: Cherryvine**  
 **Nicknames: None**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white streaks and amber eyes, wears a rose gold necklace with a matching cherry**  
 **Parents: Tallstar**  
 **Littermate(s): Featherflight**  
 **Crush: Just give her one**  
 **Personality and skills: Very bubbly and friendly, but knows when to shut up. Clever, and loves pranking others. Good at running and swimming, but is only a yellow belt in martial arts. Excels in athletics and is good in several subjects, but has problems focusing, because she was diagnosed with ADHD at five years old.**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder, Wind, and Outside**  
 **TW: River, Thunder, and Wind**

 **Name: Featherflight**  
 **Nicknames: None, but you can choose**  
 **Appearance: Silver hair with black streaks and bright blue eyes. Has pale skin and is average height. Wears a dreamcatcher necklace from her father and the color black**  
 **Parent(s): Tallstar**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: Just give her one, I don't really care**  
 **Personality and skills: She is an extremely smart person who can easily be distracted. Dislikes change and is very disorganized. Writes in a diary daily, and is very secretive about her writing. Likes watching rain fall. Has arachnophobia and is very paranoid. Is alright at running, but is a black belt in karate and tae-kwon-do. Can swim alright, but prefers martial arts**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder and Shadow**  
 **TW: River and Thunder**  
 **Backstory: Was left on her father's doorstep one day in a cradle smelling of the river. Grew comfortably, but never got much attention from her father.**

* * *

 **Sandstorm and Firestar:**

 **Name: Gingerfang**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Short and thin, coppery-ginger hair, greenish-hazel eyes**

 **Parent(s): Firestar and Sandstorm**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather (but they never get together)**

 **Personality and Skills: Very manipulative, acts like she's superior and smarter than others, she does a thing when she first meets someone were she acts really nice and friendly but after about a week she starts using them to do things for her, almost everybody doesn't like her.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Wintershade.**  
 **Nickname: Winter, Snowflake.**  
 **Appearance: Pale, blonde, blue eyes.**  
 **Parents: Firestar and Sandstorm.**  
 **Siblings: None.**  
 **Crush: Nightfeather.**  
 **Personality: Shy, quiet. Center of attention, though she doesn't like being popular. She just wants her crush (Nightfeather) to see her for the real her, not a snobby rich girl that other people see.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, River, Wind.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**

* * *

 **Stagleap and Wernflight:**

 **Name: Sparrowleaf**

 **Nickname(s): Sparrow**

 **Appearance: Tall and broad shouldered, shoulder length dark brown almost black hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Stagleap and Wrenflight**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and skills: Looks intimidating, is actually a big softy, a bit mistrusting, horrible at public speaking, a very talented medicine cat**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **She used to be Ginderfang's friend until she relized she was just using her. She's best friends with Goldencloud now.**

* * *

 **Moth Flight and Micah:**

 **Name: Goldencloud**

 **Nickname(s): Goldie**

 **Appearance: Tall and thin, pale yellow "tabby" hair, bright green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Mothflight and Micah**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and Skills: Very outgoing, loves to help others, very caring, honest, and loyal, a great fighter**

 **TQ: Wind and Outside (Sky?)**

 **TW: Wind**

 **Best friends with Sparrowleaf**

* * *

 **Unknown (Might not be used):**

 **Name: Nighthawk**  
 **Nickname: Night**  
 **Appearance: a tall tan guy with short black hair and icy blue eyes. Usually wears shorts and a nike sweater.**  
 **Personality: Funny, lazy, carless, loves playing games. Can be cold, aggresive, dominant, or just plain rude.**  
 **Section is Riverclan**  
 **Parents: Unknown**  
 **Crush: Tigermist (she doesn't know)**

 **Name: Leopardheart**  
 **Nickname: Baller(used when someone is very good at soccer)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, black eyes, black hair. Wearing Puma tracksuit with Tn's (shoes)**  
 **Personality: Confident guy. Very popular with the girls. Very good at sports, particularly soccer (plays for a big club)**  
 **Littermate: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Crush:none**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **I THINK I GOT COUGHT UP AGAIN! PLEASE SEND CATS WITH PARENTS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN USED OR DON'T HAVE MANY KITS!**

 **(Do you really see cats like Mapleshade having lots of kits? Without getting mad and killing some of them? NOW you see what I mean. :D )**

 **Okay... I think I got everyone. As you can see... I STILL NEED MORE! Oh, well. Can you please tell me if I can make your OC fall in love?** **I will do what you guys want with your OCs (Please no Gayness! I don't like it but, I will not hold it against you. I just think it is... never mind. If you post OCs that are Gay... they will just become best friends. Okay?) If I missed you can you tell me? Thanks. Anyway... THANKS FOR ANYONE THAT GAVE ME OCs! Thanks, Bye! Snow out.  
**


	6. Author's Note 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongI added more OCs too 'Know Who Is Who'. If you put 'None' I will no give you a crush. But if you put 'Unknown' or 'You can choice' I will give you one... most likely... Oh, well. Bye. Snow out./strong/p 


	7. Author's Note 3

**I AM CHANGING THE RULES! You can submit as many as you want and I will add the to the 'Know Who Is Who' thing, okay? And who should be the Teachers? I don't know. The Sectors are... THUNDER, RIVER, WIND, SHADOW, DARK BLOOD, (RUSHING WATER?), and OUTSIDE. If you can help me then...** **T** **hanks! Bye!**  
 **~Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**


	8. Know Who Is Who (Yes I posted it)

**Yeah... I am doing this because... well. I needed to know who is related (Even if they are from diffrent people! XD ). So. Yeah. Here we go...**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves:**

 **Name: Snowcrystal**

 **Nickname: Snow**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Aqua Blue/Green Eyes, and Sparkly, White Hair**

 **Parent(s): Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**

 **Littermates: Unknown (For now! XD )**

 **Crush: Leafstorm**

 **Personality And Skills: Likes Her rules, Loves To Read , Likes Her History, Nice, Kind, Gentle, Great Student, Considered A Teacher's Pet, Loves To Write, Loves To Act (But Is NOT A Drama Queen), Her Friends Don't Understand Why She Likes 'Hawk Jr.', Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies (TQ):** **Thunder/Outside**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Whatever**

 **Name: Nightfeather**  
 **Nickname: Night, Pretty boy(by his friends, bc of his "fanclub  
Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Siblings: Snowcrystal(if it's ok with author)**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'5"), lean but well-muscled, medium length black hair with white-tipped bangs(emo guy hair), green eyes.**  
 **Crush: Wintershade**  
 **Personality and Skills: At first he seems cold-hearted(especially to the girls in his "fanclub", but they never take a hint), but he is really sweet and fiercely loyal and a little overprotective of his sister(especially when it comes to boys). He's quiet and thoughtful, but he has a short temper. He is very smart and plays guitar, piano, and can sing. He is athletic, though he doesn't play sports. Best friends with Wolffang(if that's ok with creator of Wolffang, Wolffang of ThunderClan, and author).**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Outside.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.  
** **I really like this OC so... can I keep him?**

 **Name: Silentstorm**  
 **Nickname: Sil, Silent, (Mean) Silentsqeak**  
 **Appearance: Copper-skinned lanky girl that's 6 and a half feet tall, wavy short black curls, and deep brown eyes that turn hazel in the sunlight, and square rimmed black glasses**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Littermates: Aren't you my littermate?**  
 **Crush: She's aromantic for now, but if you do give her a crush, make it an unpopular boy who's into writing and has her style**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bold, sharp, intelligent, critical, understanding, loves to play pranks, loves to write, to draw, artsy, is surprisingly good at running. Her friends don't understand her and her attitude and she's constantly trying to please them and fails. She wants a friend who is like her.**  
 **TQ: Thunder, Wind, River**  
 **TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: Snowcrystal and her friends are like her gang, or clique, but other than Snowcrystal, most of them hate her. She loves Snow, but she doesn't want to be judged on her style or the fact that she looks nothing like Snow whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Cinderheart and Lionblaze:**

 **Name:Wolffang**  
 **Nicknames:Wolfie,and Wolf**  
 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Littermate:Lightingstrike**  
 **Crush:Spottedfur**  
 **Personality and Skills:Kind,fierce if u hurt Spottedfur,Showoff at times, great fighter, refuses much iteration with other sectors, especially Wind because of his dad, etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: Lightingstrike**  
 **Nickname: Lightning, Light, Strike and Shock**  
 **Appearance: Tough with golden hair and blue eyes**  
 **Littermates: Wolffang**  
 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Crush: Cinnamontail**  
 **Personality: Athletic, Straightforward, kind, nice, protective, fierce and tough when he wants to be, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: ThornKit/Paw/Breeze**

 **Nickname: Thorn, Thorny (Close friends), Thorny Poo (No one calls him this except his mother)**

 **Parents: LionBlaze and CinderHeart**

 **Appearance: White hair with gray at tips, average colored skin, golden eyes**

 **Litter mates: None**

 **Crush: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Personality and Skills: Strong, yet gentle. Patient, knows a good pile of herb remedies. Brave, and shy.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: He is a little Cinnamon Roll, nothing more to say.**

 **Name: Flamestone**

 **Nickname: Flame, Lion Jr., and Flamey (parents and sometimes siblings ONLY)**

 **Appearance: (exactly like lionblaze) Tanned skin, golden brown hair, and yellowish eyes (it says suncolored amber eyes when I searched up Lionblaze but whatever)**

 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Siblings: Silvertail, Featherpool, and the rest of the ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: Cinnamontail**

 **Personality and Skills: Brave, stands up for his siblings/littermates, plays soccer/baseball/basketball/football, can get good grades when he wants to, is a softie on the inside, etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Featherpool**

 **Nickname: Feather**

 **Appearance: (looks exactly like Silvertail, they r twins) Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair streaked with silver.**

 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Littermates: Silvertail, Flamestone, and all the other ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: None (yet, but Featherpool isn't really one to fall in love)**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, friendly, gets good grades, shy at first but once you get to know her she's less shy, calm, thoughtful, usually happy, quiet, plays violin, more likely than Silvertail to be a "medicine cat", etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Silvertail**  
 **Nickname: Silver**  
 **Appearance: Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, glasses, black hair streaked with silver, and small for her age.**  
 **Parents: Cinderheart and Lionblaze**  
 **Littermates: (so sorry but I'm too lazy to check the list of OCs lol)**  
 **Crush: None (yet, but Silvertail isn't really one to fall in love)**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bubbly, cheerful, sometimes her friends think she's childish, playful, friendly, kind, loves to lend a helping hand, loves to read, is shy at first but once you get to know her she's definitely not, great student, sometimes she gets frustrated when she can't get something right (schoolwork, mostly), plays piano, loves to sing, etc.**  
 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**  
 **Sectors TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: IDK**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost:**

 **Name: Leafstorm**

 **Nickname: Hawk Jr. or Leaf**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Amber/Emerald Eyes, Brown Hair with a Little Black In It.**

 **Parent(s): Hawkfrost**

 **Littermates: Unknown**

 **Crush: Snowcrystal**

 **Personality and Skills: Hates His Father, Tries To Be Good, Finds It Hard To Trust, Stays In The Shadows, Is Considered Scary, Kind And Gentle Inside, Fiercely Protective, Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Dark/River/Shadow/Outside (and Thunder...)**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder/River**

 **Backstory (Optional): Well, you know Hawkfrost. Lots of Pain.**

* * *

 **Brook and Stormfur:**

 **Name- Smokewhisper**  
 **Nickname- Smoke or Whisp**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Stonefur**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Can I make this OC fall in love or no?)  
Friend(s): Snakeeye**  
 **Appearance- Tall, tan skin, yellow eyes, and waist length gray hair**  
 **Personality/Skills- Quite, shy, and stands up for what she believes in. Often calm and almost never angry, except for when defending someone weaker than herself. Usually gets good grades. Master of meditation and calming people**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River or Wind**

 **Name: Silverstorm**  
 **Nickname: Diana**  
 **Appearance: White skin, Black hair, and Blue eyes**  
 **Parents: Stormfur and Brook**  
 **Littermates: Darkkit**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: Very calm and composed. She prefers to stick to rules, but is also too shy. She loves swimming**  
 **TQ: RiverClan**  
 **TW: RiverClan**  
 **Backstory: She lost her brother when he was only a kit, and since then has been living reclusively.**

* * *

 **Feathertail/Leafpool/Nightcloud and Crowfeather:**

 **Name: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nickname: Dove or Dovey (Close friends and mother ONLY!)**

 **Parents: CrowFeather (Divorced) and FeatherTail**

 **Littermates: You decide :P**

 **Crush: WolfFang(idk)? and ThornKit/Paw/Breeze.**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Easily annoyed, fast runner, good swimmer, loves the outdoors, creative.**

 **TQ: Thunder, River, or Wind**

 **TW: River or Thunder**

 **Backstory: When her father left to be with LeafPool Dove started being more cautious and father said everything to her mother.**

 **Name: Darkfeather**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Olive skin, black hair, dark blue eyes**

 **Parent(s): Nightcloud and Crowfeather**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Skyfern**

 **Personality and Skills: He's usually very arrogant unless he's around friends, the arrogantness is all an act, he tries to act tough but usually fails, he's a great dancer**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **At first, Skyfern and Darkfeather are oblivious to their feelings for each other, but they eventually get together**

 **Name Darkwater**  
 **Nickname Water or Darky(Only by her mother)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother Nightcloud**  
 **Stepfather Crowfeather**  
 **Crush None**  
 **Appearance Tall, waist length braided black hair and brown eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills Sharp-tongued and doesn't care if what she says hurts people. Often telling fat people they're fat and snobbish people no one likes them, she tells people the truth about themselves and is call mean because of it. Hates her stepfather and is distant to her stepsiblings. Good grades runs very fast. Knows a few things about torture too.**  
 **Sector Qualified Wind, Shadow, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted Shadow**  
 **The only kit from an affair Nightcloud had.**

* * *

 **Honeyfern/Poppyfrost and Berrynose:**

 **Name: ArtisticKit/Paw/Dreamer**

 **Nickname: Dream**

 **Parents: HoneyFern and Berrynose (Divorced)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin with REALLY dark brown hair that looks almost black with faded hazel highlights and red highlights with dark brown eyes. Wears reddish glasses with green.**

 **Litter mates: StarlightStream (idk if you gonna add her)**

 **Crush: You choose :P**

 **Personality and Skills: Good artist and writer. Easily Annoyed, Fangirl, shipper, loves Undertale, can be annoying when talking about things she like. Loyal, and kind.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: Hated her father and always helped her mother.**

 **Name: StarlightStream**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname: Star, or Starlight**  
 **Appearance: Golden hair with brown eyes**  
 **Siblings: ArtisticDreamer (Step Sister)**  
 **Parents: BerryNose and PoppyFrost**  
 **Personality: Jokester, Kawaii, lovable dork, loves to laugh, likes singing but is better at dancing.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**  
 **Backstory: A perfect life but is hardly spoiled at all. Always tries to get closer to her step sister, ArtisticDreamer**

* * *

 **Mousefur:**

 **Name: Cinnamontail**  
 **Nickname: Cinna, Cinnamon, and Sweet**  
 **Appearance: Brown hair with brown eyes**  
 **Parents: Mousefur**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Personality: Sweet, Nice, Cute, Quietish, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

* * *

 **Spottedleaf:**

 **Name: Spottedfur**

 **Nickname: Spot, Spotty, or Spotted**

 **Appearance:** **Tortoiseshell kind of hair (Castillo?)  
**

 **Parent(s): Spottedleaf**

 **Littermates: Unknown (FOR NOW! XD )**

 **Crush: Wolffang**

 **Personality and Skills:** **Nice, Kind, Gentle, Calm, Great Student, Understanding, Could Be A Talking Doctor, Knows Medical Terms And Herbs, Trusts, Quiet, Etc.**

 **Sector(s)** **That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Thunder**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Used to help her Mother, Was very Quiet, Etc.**

 **Joyspot**  
 **Nickname:Joy or JJ**  
 **Appearance: Darker tan skin with black hair and green eyes**  
 **Parent:Spottedleaf**  
 **Littermates:Spottedfur**  
 **crush:Battlefang**  
 **Personality:Really kind and calm really smart likes art**  
 **Qualifies:Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Squirrelflight and Bramblestar:**

 **Name: Goldenheart**  
 **Nickname: Goldie (can't think of anything else)**  
 **Appearance: White skin, blonde hair, and green**  
 **Parents: Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: She is very rebellious like her mother and doesn't like rules. She is level-headed like her father. However, she is friendly to others. She is a fast runner.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Wind**  
 **Backstory: Goldenheart has generally lived a happy life, and is friendly and outgoing.**

* * *

 **Scourge:**

 **Name-Snakeeye**  
 **Nickname- No Nickname**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Scourge**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Is is okay for me to give her one?)**  
 **Friend(s): Smokewhisper**  
 **Appearance- Very short, pale skin, yellow eyes, and black hair styled in a mohawk. Often weres her father's dog tooth collar**  
 **Personality/Skills- Sadistic, sharp-tongued, and believes the world is messed up. Very pessimistic and gets annoyed by idiots and optimistic people. Very smart and gets good grades. Great at hiding in the shadows and scaring people.**  
 **Sector Qualified- Shadow and Blood(If Blood is an option)**  
 **Sector Wanted- Shadow**  
 **Has/had a very close relationship with her father**

 **Name: Tigermist**  
 **Nickname: Tiger**  
 **Appearance: a beautiful lightly tanned girl with long and soft black and silver marbled hair and vibrant violet eyes, usually wearing a black half shirt with no shoulders, short black jean shorts, and knee high black converse.**  
 **Personality: Calm, but has her moments of excitement. She has a bit of a temper and a sharp tongue. Very depressed and cold, closed off usually.**  
 **She is in Thunder section.**  
 **Parents: Scourge and Unknown**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**

 **Name: Moon**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nicknames: Moo Moo (scourge only .3.), Moony, and Mo Mo (these 2 friends only)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father: Scourge**  
 **Mom: Unknown**  
 **Appearance: Tall with black hair with one white circle and white on the tips, icy blue eyes and pale skin**  
 **Personality: Kind, always listening to music, silly, hyper, fierce at times, strong, swift, sneaky, smart, says things about killing at times (if she has a reason to), rude at times, loves playing games, loves drawing, loves reading, and stands up for others and for what's right**  
 **Crush: ? (You can choose .3.)**  
 **Litter mates: Dark, ShadowClaw, and Shade**  
 **Qualifies: Outsider\Shadow**  
 **Wants: Outsider**

* * *

 **Applefur:**

 **Name Hawkstrike**  
 **Nickname Kiwi**  
 **Appearance:Light tan skin with hazel eyes and auburn hair with black tips**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermate:N/a**  
 **Crush:Polarfrost**  
 **Personality:shy and untrusting when not around friends but when with them is super outgoing and aggresive likes to wrestle hits you with a book if you do something stupid or pun gets really excited when given a kiwi, she is a good fighter and has decent endurance but wont get slow down if she gets threatened really smart in areas others arent good in.**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/River/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Used to be bullied by others because she had trouble with words until she snapped and got in a fight with them then she met Lizardsplash and Polarfrost and after a few knots became best friends with them**

 **Name:Battlefang**  
 **Nickname:Doesnt have one but (Hawkstike calls him Mr. grumpy butt)**  
 **Appearance: Really tall and buff tanned skin with brown hair and brown eyes**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermates:Hawkstrike**  
 **Crush:Joyspot**  
 **Personality and skills: A polar opposite to his sister very calm and collected natural leader likes to stay with his group of friends likes to play football doesnt really associate with his sister but when he does (which is rarely) will get her things**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Dawnpelt and Crowfrost:  
**

 **Name:Polarfrost**  
 **Nickname:Polar**  
 **Appearance:Muscular Pale skinned boy with cream colored hair and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Dawnpelt and Crowfrost**  
 **Littermate:N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality:smart but lazy he knows how to get into and out of trouble;Like hawkstrike is a good fighter but has better endurance**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Darkflower:**

 **Lizardsplash**  
 **Nickname:Lizard by mostly everyone (called puppy or kitten by Hawkstrike)**  
 **Appearance:Tall tan skinned boy with brown eyes and brownish black hair**  
 **Parents:Darkflower**  
 **LIttermates:N/A**  
 **Crush:Hawkstrike**  
 **Personalty:Jokester and a flirt likes to fake flirt with his friends (even Polarfrost) likes to make terrible puns and jokes can calm people down and likes to intimidate strangers with his height;decent fighter has the best endurance out of his friends**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Wind**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw:**

 **Name: Nightstar**  
 **Nickname: Nyx**  
 **Appearance: Dark skinned, Black haired, and Brown Eyes**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: A very cold-hearted she-cat who bullies others weaker than her. She likes night-hunting.**  
 **TQ: ShadowClan**  
 **TW: ShadowClan**  
 **Backstory: Her parents died when she was young.**

 **Name: Lakefeather**  
 **Nickname: Feathers**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Appearance: Medium size (5' 4"). Very strong/stocky body build. Bushy brown hair with black tips. Green eyes.**  
 **Persoanlity: Feathers is a strong leader and slightly intimidating. She always wants to do the best for everybody. She has a short temper, but tries to contain it. Seems cold and rude at first, but opens up over time.**  
 **Littermate: none?**  
 **Crush: Swiftstep (but it's secret)**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Shadow**  
 **Wants: Either, but leans toward Thunder 'cuz Swiftstep ;)**

* * *

 **Half Moon and Jayfeather:**

 **Name, Mistyheart**  
 **Nickname, Misty**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with silver hair, and misty blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Jayfeather and Half Moon**  
 **Littermate's, N/A**  
 **Crush, You can choose one**  
 **Personality and Skills, Intelligent, good at reading, witty, smart, kind, loyal, and caring. Mistyheart is also a skilled Doctor, since both of her parents are those. She usually helps heal when emergencies, attacks, and other things like this happens, and is usually one of the first to volunteer.**  
 **TQ, Thunderclan and Rushing Water**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, she lived a normal life, but was usually lonely and teased because her father was a medicine cat who broke the law.**

* * *

 **Mapleshade:**

 **Name, Shadeheart**  
 **Nickname, She, apparently, doesn't approve of 'nonsense' like that. But Swiftheart calls her Shade just to annoy her, and to get her back when she bullies others**  
 **Appearance, Pale skinned girl with several scars and black hair**  
 **Parents, Mapleshade, Unknown**  
 **Crush, none**  
 **Personality and skills, She is calculating and vain. Like her mother, she cares about no one. The most popular bully. Well known to be horrible, and hates Swiftheart, who pulls pranks on her.**  
 **TQ, Thunder and Dark**  
 **TW, Dark Blood**  
 **Backstory, She was a bully since school started- never felt sympathy.**

 **Name, Birdwillow**  
 **Nickname, Chaos**  
 **Mother, Mapleshade**  
 **Appearance, Pale skin, chin length white hair with ginger tips, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills, Loves chaos and never knowing what will happen. Doesn't have much friends and doesn't interact with people unless forced. Smart and good at being unnoticed**  
 **Sector Qualified, Dark, Wind, and Shadow**  
 **Sector Wanted- Wind**

* * *

 **Foxleap:**

 **Name, Swiftheart**  
 **Nicknames, Swifty, Swift**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with dark green eyes and ginger hair**  
 **Parents, Foxleap and unknown.. Maybe Hazeltail?**  
 **Littermate's, N/A  
Crush, You can choose  
Personality and Skills, Ever since her father's time, she's the most skilled, and funny prankstaer around! She loves to laugh and joke, and is usually cheerful and loyal. Play very good pranks.**  
 **TQ, ThunderClan**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, Always quite the prankster, prancing her teachers and fellow classmates since elementary age.**

 **Name: Robinchirp**

 **Nickname(s): Robbie (Close friends and family)**

 **Appearance: Tan skin (from being outside), ginger hair, dark green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Foxleap and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Your choice**

 **Personality and Skills: Usually very hyper, but she has days where she lies around doing nothing, she's very outgoing and cheerful, it's really hard to make her angry, she loves singing, but she's not that good at it, when her friends are trying to concentrate, she loves to yell out random things to annoy them, she loves climbing trees to the point where she does everything in them, she's a quick thinker and is very fast and stealthy, but she's not strong, at all.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name: Cherryleaf**  
 **Nickname: Red or Cherry**  
 **Appearance: a short, kind of fat and tan girl with shoulder length auburn and red hair with green eyes.**  
 **Personality: Downright rude and snappy, cockyish. Pulls a face whenever Nighthawk is around.**  
 **Section is Riverclan.**  
 **Parents: Foxleap and Shimmerpelt.**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**  
 **Absolutley hates Tigermist**

* * *

 **Dovewing and Bumblestripe/Tigerheart:**

 **Name, Echolight**  
 **Nickname, Echo, Smart Girl**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with bright blue eyes and and long, waist-length silver hair**  
 **Parents, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, now divorced**  
 **Littermate's, None**  
 **Crush, you can choose,**  
 **Personality and skills, She is kind, caring, and loyal. She will do anything for her friends, no matter what. She makes lots of friends fast, but is bullied a lot as well, for her grades. In tough situations she can figure anything out, and is always willing to help. Never gets below A**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, she was kind and always lender a hand around the house, but disagreed, secretly, with some of the things her parents did. After they got divorced, she felt miserable and was bullied more than ever, but she learned to stand strong.**

* * *

 **Whitestorm:**

 **Name, Snowheart**  
 **Nicknames, Snowy, Snow, Snowflake**  
 **Appearance, girl, with dark hair, with snowy white tips hair, and pale blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Whitestorm and ?**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, you can choose**  
 **Personality and skills, Snowheart is very hardworking and friendly. She likes to help others, and is loyal to sell her friends, and willing to help. Rebels against what is wrong and tries to makes friends in all sectors.**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, Always was kind, loyal girl. She was very sad when her father died, but she tried get hardest to fit in.**

* * *

 **Ashfur:**

 **Name- Skyleaf**  
 **Nickname- Leafer**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Ashfur**  
 **Crush- Stormsong**  
 **Appearance- Stocky, dark gray hair, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/skills- Insane. Will flirt with anyone, even guys, but will become frightened if someone flirts back. Often comes up with insane ideas to destroy things. Very Paranoid. Doesn't do very well in school. Good at scaring people just by being himself.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted- Dark Blood**

* * *

 **Ivypool:**

 **Stormsong**  
 **Nickname- Hates nicknames but Skyleaf calls her Stormy**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother- Ivypool**  
 **Crush- Skyleaf**  
 **Appearance- Skinny, short gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills- Shy and content to avoiding everyone. Interested in demons, possession, the afterlife, and undead creatures. Often attempts to summon demons and spirits.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Dark Blood, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River**

 **Name: Songheart**  
 **Nickname: Song**  
 **Appearance: Paleish skin. white, shiny hair with hints of gray. Blue eyes.**  
 **Parent(s): Ivypool**  
 **Littermates: Crystalshine (my story will shine more on her personality, same with Treeleap) and Treeleap**  
 **Crush: (SPOILER) Rippletail :/ (again, my story) shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Friendly, Shy, Good at Singing, Good at writing and drawing, Happy, Silly, Understanding**  
 **Sector (TQ) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Sector (TW) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Backstory: never really had any friends in middle school except her siblings. (If you want the Littermates... You need to post them. It is the only way I get the information I need. :D )**

* * *

 **Heathertail and Breezepelt:**

 **Name: Sandfeather**

 **Nickname: People have shortened her name to "Sand."**

 **Appearance: A sandy-colored tabby with amber eyes. Well, um, seeing as we're going with HUMAN warriors, I guess she stands around 5 feet and three inches? And I think she's dyed some of her hair red and yellow, to show her Gryffindor Pride!(yep, she's a HP fan.)** **The girl with-uh, blonde with red highlights, you guess?-braids stands 3 or so inches below the black-haired boy, talking animatedly with him. Even from this far away, you can see the blue denim vest with holes on top of the school's girl uniform, accentuated by the neon pink plastic bands on her left arm. As you move closer, you can see that her hair is, in fact, three colors-a natural golden-brown for her bangs and most of her forehead, which is usual enough, but then you get to the braids, where it is now painfully obvious that the crimson red and metallic gold colors have been dyed into it. As she sees you standing there, observing her and the boy, she takes her attention off him and waves to you, amber eyes sparkling.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Littermates: Ravenfur (and maybe some others...)**

 **Crush: I don't really care, pair her with whoever you want...**

 **Personality: She's probably the most eccentric girl at school. The upbeat girl is always making references to this video game or that TV show... Basically the school's local fangirl. However, because of that, she can tend to not pay attention to reality, or just let life pass her by while she talks on and on about something to someone who just really doesn't like whatever she's trying to talk to them about. (So you can consider her your personal reference-making machine!)**  
 **She works in the school newspaper as (believe it or don't) an editor. Yeah, not something you'd see coming, huh? Well, turns out her mom was a part of it, and Sand wants to follow in her footsteps.**  
 **Alone with her brother, Sand will be slightly calmer, as if Ravenfur's mellow aura effects her. She will also be prone to lighthearted teasing.**  
 **She tends not to car... (I can not find it in the reviews and this is the part that showed in the email...an you please review Ravenfur again?)**

 **Name: Ravenfur**

 **Nickname: None**

 **Appearance: In contrast to the girl he's talking with, you can tell that the black-haired boy is all business. Everything about him is far more orderly and neat, from the from the oddly immaculate school uniform, to the clear, clean lenses of his gray-rimmed glasses, to the impassive look he now wears on his face. His amber eyes seem to hold a glint of curiosity as he examines you.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Crush: I am leaving this up to you, just don't make him have a crush on anyone right away.**

 **Personality: He is the "smart, stoic, mysterious" type that you can see a lot in anime, but he's secretly as dorky as his sister. However, just as Sand only ever calms down around him, he's only going to show those sides to her.(As far as I'm aware of) Tends to get straight As. Doesn't have a club, but helps out at the school library.**

 **Backstory: uh, no thanks**

 **TQ: Wind**  
 **TW: Wind**

 **Name: Ravenfeather.**  
 **Nickname: Raven, Rave.**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'7), lean, muscular, black emo guy hair, amber eyes.**  
 **Parents: Breezepelt and Heathertail.**  
 **Littermates: Unknown.**  
 **Crush: Forestpaw/Foreststream(up to author and creator of OC).**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, caring, always puts the needs of friends and family before his own, he is athletic, but doesn't play any sports. He likes music and plays guitar piano and can sing(Might ask Nightfeather to make a band with him). He likes girls who don't party too much. And he like Foreststream bc she is quiet but not too quiet, and he thinks she's beautiful. He believes that looks don't matter, and he thinks that anyone who thinks so, and makes fun of someone for being ugly should be taught a lesson.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**  
 **Backstory: Optional**  
 **I like this too... but can I have the prefix change? Or... if it is okay with Ravenfur's creator if their parents thought they where the same kid.**

* * *

 **Ravenpaw:**

 **Name: Beetlestep**

 **Nickname(s): Beetle**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, black hair, light green eyes (purple contacts)**

 **Parent(s): Ravenpaw and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and Skills: Se's scared to talk to anyone she doesn't know, she's really outgoing with her friends and she loves helping others, she's great with animals**

 **TQ: Thunder and Outside**

 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Bluestar and Oakheart:**

 **Name: Skyfern**

 **Nickname(s): Sky**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, blue gray hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Bluestar and Oakheart**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather**

 **Personality and Skills: Calm and collected, stands up for what she believes is right, she's a quick thinker and a strong swimmer, great at public speaking**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name, Stormheart**  
 **Nickname, Storm, Stormy, Clever,**  
 **Appearance, tan skin with blue gray hair and dark blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Bluestar and Oakheart**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, Rain Flower**  
 **Personality and skills, kind, caring, smart, great fighter and swimmer, helpful, friendly**  
 **TQ, Thunder, River**  
 **Taw, Thunder**

* * *

 **Ferncloud and Dustpelt:**

 **Name: Forestpaw/stream**

 **Nickname(s): None.**

 **Appearance: A dusty tan pelt with brown and white spots a brown one on her chest has the shape of a leaf.**

 **Parent(s): Dustpelt and Ferncloud.**

 **Littermate(s): Don't know yet.**

 **Crush: You choose.**

 **Personality and Skills: She is shy and but always tries to be out there, she is kinda small and is usually unnoticed which is fine with her most of the time but she really hates to miss out on things. She had never really thought about finding a mate, ever, she thinks it's silly and stupid and that they should focus on helping they're clan(I want her to find someone that likes her but she doesn't realize our and they become friends or something like that, please). She is a skillfull fighter and loves to hunt, she is very patient and things very deeply about things which helps her with hunting and training.**

 **TQ: Thunder.**

 **TW: Thunder.**

 **Backstory (Optional):**

* * *

 **Daisy and Spiderleg:**

 **Name: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Nickname:Ruby, Scarlet**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, red dyed high top haircut, hazel eyes. Wearing: Adidas tracksuit with Huraraches Utility(customized)**  
 **Personality: Crimson is really shy. Whenever he is near anyone he always puts his head down and looks to the ground until someone speaks to him. He is also very sporty as he is very good at rugby, soccer and 200m sprints. And science. He is very quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Daisy and Spiderleg**  
 **Littermate(s): Leopardheart**  
 **Crush: Cherryblossom**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Wind**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Goldenflower/Sasha and Tigerstar:**

 **Name: Cherryblossom**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname:None**  
 **Appearance: A tanned, lithe girl, green eyes, brown hair. Wearing a black tank top with tight black jeans and black air max 95's**  
 **Personality: A very confident girl. Cherryblossom is very kind but is quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Sasha**  
 **Crush: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Qualifies: Wind**  
 **Wants: Wind**

* * *

 **Violet Dawn and Thunder:**

 **Name, Rain Flower**  
 **Gender, female**  
 **Parents, Thunder and Violet Down**  
 **Nickname, Rainy, Drizzle, Freaky Eyes (called only by bullies)**  
 **Appearance, Rain Flower has light skin, with pretty silvery hair. Her eyes, have an unusual violet color, which causes her to bullied a lot.**  
 **Personality and skills, She is friends with Echolight better. Quiet and kind, she is very smart, and always gets A, especially being the daughter of Thunderstar. Because of that, she is guaranteed to be in Thunder. She makes friends in all sectors, which only increases how shoe is bullied. Makes most of her friends in the Thunder section, and is known well in the school. Bit of an outcast, always willing to help. Was that too long?**  
 **Littermate's, I want to make some in the future**  
 **Crush, Stormheart**  
 **TQ, Thunder, Tribe of rushing water**  
 **TW, Thunder**

* * *

 **Silverstream/Millie and Graystripe:**

 **Name: Silverhowl**

 **Nicknames: Silver**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a blue streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Rainwing (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The mature, protective one of the three, looks out for his siblings, can be quite paranoid, often thinks of worst case scenarios**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Salmonleap**

 **Nicknames: Sammy, Sam-Sam-Sammy-Sam (Fogshine)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a green streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Silverhowl (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The jokester of the three, often the class clown, most teachers don't like him, he loves swimming**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Fogshine**

 **Nicknames: Twizzlers (She always has a pack of Twizzlers with her. Always.)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Millie**

 **Littermate's: None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: Very childish, hyper, cheerful, is horrible at keeping secrets, usually becomes the teachers pet, loves water**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **They call themselves the silver trio (Even though Fogshine is light gray). They have a tradition that no matter what they're doing, if it starts raining, they have to run outside. Even if they're in the middle of class. Silverhowl is the oldest. They are rarely seen apart.**

* * *

 **Willowbreeze and Crookedstar:**

 **Name: Reedheart**

 **Nickname(s): Reed**

 **Appearance: Tall, about 6'3". Dusty brown hair that sticks up all over the place. Sky blue eyes. Will always wear his blue track jacket.**

 **Parent(s): Crookedstar and Willowtail(at least, I think that's her name?)**

 **Littermate(s): None yet, I think**

 **Crush: your call here**

 **Personality and Skills: Atheletic, impulsive, overly competitive, ambitious, brave, loyal to his family and close friends.**  
 **Part of the Track Team.**

 **TQ: River, Wind**

 **TW: River**

* * *

 **Brightheart and Cloudtail:**

 **Name: Yellownose**  
 **Nickname: Yellow**  
 **Appearance: Long brown hair and sea green eyes that occasionally change shade.**  
 **Parents: Cloudtail and Brightheart**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: None. (Yet)**  
 **Personality: Kind but a bit weird. Can be annoying at times haha  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: River**

 **Name: Lilyheart**  
 **Nickname: Lily**  
 **Appeatance: White she-cat with ice blue eyes**  
 **Parent(s): You decide**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: You choose**  
 **Personality and Skills; Kind, funny, clever, hardworking, skilled, loyal and caring**  
 **Sector(s) Gets: Thunder**  
 **Sector(s) Wants: Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Was bullied in her first school so decides to be popular in this school, have loads and loads of friends and have nearly all the boys crushing on her. If it's to otp you can change it.**

 **Name: Swiftstep**  
 **Nickname: Shorty (by close friends only) Swift (most people)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Brightheart and Cloudtail**  
 **Appearance: Short (5' 1"), with pale skin and white hair with ginger streaks cut short. Pool blue eyes with darker edges. Has a runner's build.**  
 **Personality: Loves his family and friends. Swift like to play practical jokes and have fun. He hates loud noises and being surprised. Loves to run. He doubts himself somewhat and hates being teased.**  
 **Littermate: The other Brighttail kits**  
 **Crush: None**  
 **Qaulifies: Thunder/Outside**  
 **Wants: Thunder**

* * *

 **Icecloud:**

 **Name: Wolfheart**  
 **Nickname: U can come up with that...**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white tips. Pale**  
 **Personality: Jokester, kind, swift, funny, friendly, adores Swiftheart, willing to get in trouble for just a few laughs or revenge, etc.**  
 **Littermates: Idk**  
 **Crush: Maybe Swiftheart(;**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**  
 **Name: Darkstar**  
 **Nicknames: No nickname except Wolfheart calls him Dark to set off his nerves**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Tall, With Black hair, Pale or tan skin idk**  
 **Personality: Sharp-tonged, cold, nasty, hates anyone "nice" and "sweet", hates the Blaze Brothers, the Heart Twins, and Pranksters, HATES Wolfheart, etc.**  
 **Littermates: None that he knows about**  
 **Crush: Maybe Nightstar (hehe)**  
 **Qualify: Thunder, Dark forest, Shadow**  
 **Wants; Shadow**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**

 **Name: Shadow**  
 **Gender: Male or Female (doesn't matter)**  
 **Parents: Unknown, half demon, half werewolf**  
 **Appearance: Handsome/Pretty silver-haired with cold blue eyes.**  
 **Personality: Introverted, Anti-social, caring for those he love, quiet, rarely laughs**  
 **Crush: ?**  
 **TQ: Loner or Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Tallstar:**

 **Name: Cherryvine**  
 **Nicknames: None**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white streaks and amber eyes, wears a rose gold necklace with a matching cherry**  
 **Parents: Tallstar**  
 **Littermate(s): Featherflight**  
 **Crush: Just give her one**  
 **Personality and skills: Very bubbly and friendly, but knows when to shut up. Clever, and loves pranking others. Good at running and swimming, but is only a yellow belt in martial arts. Excels in athletics and is good in several subjects, but has problems focusing, because she was diagnosed with ADHD at five years old.**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder, Wind, and Outside**  
 **TW: River, Thunder, and Wind**

 **Name: Featherflight**  
 **Nicknames: None, but you can choose**  
 **Appearance: Silver hair with black streaks and bright blue eyes. Has pale skin and is average height. Wears a dreamcatcher necklace from her father and the color black**  
 **Parent(s): Tallstar**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: Just give her one, I don't really care**  
 **Personality and skills: She is an extremely smart person who can easily be distracted. Dislikes change and is very disorganized. Writes in a diary daily, and is very secretive about her writing. Likes watching rain fall. Has arachnophobia and is very paranoid. Is alright at running, but is a black belt in karate and tae-kwon-do. Can swim alright, but prefers martial arts**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder and Shadow**  
 **TW: River and Thunder**  
 **Backstory: Was left on her father's doorstep one day in a cradle smelling of the river. Grew comfortably, but never got much attention from her father.**

* * *

 **Sandstorm and Firestar:**

 **Name: Gingerfang**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Short and thin, coppery-ginger hair, greenish-hazel eyes**

 **Parent(s): Firestar and Sandstorm**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather (but they never get together)**

 **Personality and Skills: Very manipulative, acts like she's superior and smarter than others, she does a thing when she first meets someone were she acts really nice and friendly but after about a week she starts using them to do things for her, almost everybody doesn't like her.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Wintershade.**  
 **Nickname: Winter, Snowflake.**  
 **Appearance: Pale, blonde, blue eyes.**  
 **Parents: Firestar and Sandstorm.**  
 **Siblings: None.**  
 **Crush: Nightfeather.**  
 **Personality: Shy, quiet. Center of attention, though she doesn't like being popular. She just wants her crush (Nightfeather) to see her for the real her, not a snobby rich girl that other people see.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, River, Wind.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**

* * *

 **Stagleap and Wernflight:**

 **Name: Sparrowleaf**

 **Nickname(s): Sparrow**

 **Appearance: Tall and broad shouldered, shoulder length dark brown almost black hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Stagleap and Wrenflight**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and skills: Looks intimidating, is actually a big softy, a bit mistrusting, horrible at public speaking, a very talented medicine cat**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **She used to be Ginderfang's friend until she relized she was just using her. She's best friends with Goldencloud now.**

* * *

 **Moth Flight and Micah:**

 **Name: Goldencloud**

 **Nickname(s): Goldie**

 **Appearance: Tall and thin, pale yellow "tabby" hair, bright green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Mothflight and Micah**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and Skills: Very outgoing, loves to help others, very caring, honest, and loyal, a great fighter**

 **TQ: Wind and Outside (Sky?)**

 **TW: Wind**

 **Best friends with Sparrowleaf**

* * *

 **Unknown (Might not be used):**

 **Name: Nighthawk**  
 **Nickname: Night**  
 **Appearance: a tall tan guy with short black hair and icy blue eyes. Usually wears shorts and a nike sweater.**  
 **Personality: Funny, lazy, carless, loves playing games. Can be cold, aggresive, dominant, or just plain rude.**  
 **Section is Riverclan**  
 **Parents: Unknown**  
 **Crush: Tigermist (she doesn't know)**

 **Name: Leopardheart**  
 **Nickname: Baller(used when someone is very good at soccer)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, black eyes, black hair. Wearing Puma tracksuit with Tn's (shoes)**  
 **Personality: Confident guy. Very popular with the girls. Very good at sports, particularly soccer (plays for a big club)**  
 **Littermate: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Crush:none**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **I THINK I GOT COUGHT UP AGAIN! PLEASE SEND CATS WITH PARENTS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN USED OR DON'T HAVE MANY KITS!**

 **(Do you really see cats like Mapleshade having lots of kits? Without getting mad and killing some of them? NOW you see what I mean. :D )**

 **Okay... I think I got everyone. As you can see... I STILL NEED MORE! Oh, well. Can you please tell me if I can make your OC fall in love?** **I will do what you guys want with your OCs (Please no Gayness! I don't like it but, I will not hold it against you. I just think it is... never mind. If you post OCs that are Gay... they will just become best friends. Okay?) If I missed you can you tell me? Thanks. Anyway... THANKS FOR ANYONE THAT GAVE ME OCs! Thanks, Bye! Snow out.  
**


	9. Why not?

**Yeah... I am doing this because... well. I needed to know who is related (Even if they are from diffrent people! XD ). So. Yeah. Here we go...**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves:**

 **Name: Snowcrystal**

 **Nickname: Snow**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Aqua Blue/Green Eyes, and Sparkly, White Hair**

 **Parent(s): Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**

 **Littermates: Unknown (For now! XD )**

 **Crush: Leafstorm**

 **Personality And Skills: Likes Her rules, Loves To Read , Likes Her History, Nice, Kind, Gentle, Great Student, Considered A Teacher's Pet, Loves To Write, Loves To Act (But Is NOT A Drama Queen), Her Friends Don't Understand Why She Likes 'Hawk Jr.', Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies (TQ):** **Thunder/Outside**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Whatever**

 **Name: Nightfeather**  
 **Nickname: Night, Pretty boy(by his friends, bc of his "fanclub  
Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Siblings: Snowcrystal(if it's ok with author)**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'5"), lean but well-muscled, medium length black hair with white-tipped bangs(emo guy hair), green eyes.**  
 **Crush: Wintershade**  
 **Personality and Skills: At first he seems cold-hearted(especially to the girls in his "fanclub", but they never take a hint), but he is really sweet and fiercely loyal and a little overprotective of his sister(especially when it comes to boys). He's quiet and thoughtful, but he has a short temper. He is very smart and plays guitar, piano, and can sing. He is athletic, though he doesn't play sports. Best friends with Wolffang(if that's ok with creator of Wolffang, Wolffang of ThunderClan, and author).**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Outside.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.  
** **I really like this OC so... can I keep him?**

 **Name: Silentstorm**  
 **Nickname: Sil, Silent, (Mean) Silentsqeak**  
 **Appearance: Copper-skinned lanky girl that's 6 and a half feet tall, wavy short black curls, and deep brown eyes that turn hazel in the sunlight, and square rimmed black glasses**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Littermates: Aren't you my littermate?**  
 **Crush: She's aromantic for now, but if you do give her a crush, make it an unpopular boy who's into writing and has her style**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bold, sharp, intelligent, critical, understanding, loves to play pranks, loves to write, to draw, artsy, is surprisingly good at running. Her friends don't understand her and her attitude and she's constantly trying to please them and fails. She wants a friend who is like her.**  
 **TQ: Thunder, Wind, River**  
 **TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: Snowcrystal and her friends are like her gang, or clique, but other than Snowcrystal, most of them hate her. She loves Snow, but she doesn't want to be judged on her style or the fact that she looks nothing like Snow whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Cinderheart and Lionblaze:**

 **Name:Wolffang**  
 **Nicknames:Wolfie,and Wolf**  
 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Littermate:Lightingstrike**  
 **Crush:Spottedfur**  
 **Personality and Skills:Kind,fierce if u hurt Spottedfur,Showoff at times, great fighter, refuses much iteration with other sectors, especially Wind because of his dad, etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: Lightingstrike**  
 **Nickname: Lightning, Light, Strike and Shock**  
 **Appearance: Tough with golden hair and blue eyes**  
 **Littermates: Wolffang**  
 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Crush: Cinnamontail**  
 **Personality: Athletic, Straightforward, kind, nice, protective, fierce and tough when he wants to be, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: ThornKit/Paw/Breeze**

 **Nickname: Thorn, Thorny (Close friends), Thorny Poo (No one calls him this except his mother)**

 **Parents: LionBlaze and CinderHeart**

 **Appearance: White hair with gray at tips, average colored skin, golden eyes**

 **Litter mates: None**

 **Crush: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Personality and Skills: Strong, yet gentle. Patient, knows a good pile of herb remedies. Brave, and shy.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: He is a little Cinnamon Roll, nothing more to say.**

 **Name: Flamestone**

 **Nickname: Flame, Lion Jr., and Flamey (parents and sometimes siblings ONLY)**

 **Appearance: (exactly like lionblaze) Tanned skin, golden brown hair, and yellowish eyes (it says suncolored amber eyes when I searched up Lionblaze but whatever)**

 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Siblings: Silvertail, Featherpool, and the rest of the ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: Cinnamontail**

 **Personality and Skills: Brave, stands up for his siblings/littermates, plays soccer/baseball/basketball/football, can get good grades when he wants to, is a softie on the inside, etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Featherpool**

 **Nickname: Feather**

 **Appearance: (looks exactly like Silvertail, they r twins) Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair streaked with silver.**

 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Littermates: Silvertail, Flamestone, and all the other ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: None (yet, but Featherpool isn't really one to fall in love)**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, friendly, gets good grades, shy at first but once you get to know her she's less shy, calm, thoughtful, usually happy, quiet, plays violin, more likely than Silvertail to be a "medicine cat", etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Silvertail**  
 **Nickname: Silver**  
 **Appearance: Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, glasses, black hair streaked with silver, and small for her age.**  
 **Parents: Cinderheart and Lionblaze**  
 **Littermates: (so sorry but I'm too lazy to check the list of OCs lol)**  
 **Crush: None (yet, but Silvertail isn't really one to fall in love)**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bubbly, cheerful, sometimes her friends think she's childish, playful, friendly, kind, loves to lend a helping hand, loves to read, is shy at first but once you get to know her she's definitely not, great student, sometimes she gets frustrated when she can't get something right (schoolwork, mostly), plays piano, loves to sing, etc.**  
 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**  
 **Sectors TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: IDK**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost:**

 **Name: Leafstorm**

 **Nickname: Hawk Jr. or Leaf**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Amber/Emerald Eyes, Brown Hair with a Little Black In It.**

 **Parent(s): Hawkfrost**

 **Littermates: Unknown**

 **Crush: Snowcrystal**

 **Personality and Skills: Hates His Father, Tries To Be Good, Finds It Hard To Trust, Stays In The Shadows, Is Considered Scary, Kind And Gentle Inside, Fiercely Protective, Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Dark/River/Shadow/Outside (and Thunder...)**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder/River**

 **Backstory (Optional): Well, you know Hawkfrost. Lots of Pain.**

* * *

 **Brook and Stormfur:**

 **Name- Smokewhisper**  
 **Nickname- Smoke or Whisp**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Stonefur**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Can I make this OC fall in love or no?)  
Friend(s): Snakeeye**  
 **Appearance- Tall, tan skin, yellow eyes, and waist length gray hair**  
 **Personality/Skills- Quite, shy, and stands up for what she believes in. Often calm and almost never angry, except for when defending someone weaker than herself. Usually gets good grades. Master of meditation and calming people**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River or Wind**

 **Name: Silverstorm**  
 **Nickname: Diana**  
 **Appearance: White skin, Black hair, and Blue eyes**  
 **Parents: Stormfur and Brook**  
 **Littermates: Darkkit**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: Very calm and composed. She prefers to stick to rules, but is also too shy. She loves swimming**  
 **TQ: RiverClan**  
 **TW: RiverClan**  
 **Backstory: She lost her brother when he was only a kit, and since then has been living reclusively.**

* * *

 **Feathertail/Leafpool/Nightcloud and Crowfeather:**

 **Name: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nickname: Dove or Dovey (Close friends and mother ONLY!)**

 **Parents: CrowFeather (Divorced) and FeatherTail**

 **Littermates: You decide :P**

 **Crush: WolfFang(idk)? and ThornKit/Paw/Breeze.**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Easily annoyed, fast runner, good swimmer, loves the outdoors, creative.**

 **TQ: Thunder, River, or Wind**

 **TW: River or Thunder**

 **Backstory: When her father left to be with LeafPool Dove started being more cautious and father said everything to her mother.**

 **Name: Darkfeather**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Olive skin, black hair, dark blue eyes**

 **Parent(s): Nightcloud and Crowfeather**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Skyfern**

 **Personality and Skills: He's usually very arrogant unless he's around friends, the arrogantness is all an act, he tries to act tough but usually fails, he's a great dancer**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **At first, Skyfern and Darkfeather are oblivious to their feelings for each other, but they eventually get together**

 **Name Darkwater**  
 **Nickname Water or Darky(Only by her mother)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother Nightcloud**  
 **Stepfather Crowfeather**  
 **Crush None**  
 **Appearance Tall, waist length braided black hair and brown eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills Sharp-tongued and doesn't care if what she says hurts people. Often telling fat people they're fat and snobbish people no one likes them, she tells people the truth about themselves and is call mean because of it. Hates her stepfather and is distant to her stepsiblings. Good grades runs very fast. Knows a few things about torture too.**  
 **Sector Qualified Wind, Shadow, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted Shadow**  
 **The only kit from an affair Nightcloud had.**

* * *

 **Honeyfern/Poppyfrost and Berrynose:**

 **Name: ArtisticKit/Paw/Dreamer**

 **Nickname: Dream**

 **Parents: HoneyFern and Berrynose (Divorced)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin with REALLY dark brown hair that looks almost black with faded hazel highlights and red highlights with dark brown eyes. Wears reddish glasses with green.**

 **Litter mates: StarlightStream (idk if you gonna add her)**

 **Crush: You choose :P**

 **Personality and Skills: Good artist and writer. Easily Annoyed, Fangirl, shipper, loves Undertale, can be annoying when talking about things she like. Loyal, and kind.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: Hated her father and always helped her mother.**

 **Name: StarlightStream**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname: Star, or Starlight**  
 **Appearance: Golden hair with brown eyes**  
 **Siblings: ArtisticDreamer (Step Sister)**  
 **Parents: BerryNose and PoppyFrost**  
 **Personality: Jokester, Kawaii, lovable dork, loves to laugh, likes singing but is better at dancing.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**  
 **Backstory: A perfect life but is hardly spoiled at all. Always tries to get closer to her step sister, ArtisticDreamer**

* * *

 **Mousefur:**

 **Name: Cinnamontail**  
 **Nickname: Cinna, Cinnamon, and Sweet**  
 **Appearance: Brown hair with brown eyes**  
 **Parents: Mousefur**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Personality: Sweet, Nice, Cute, Quietish, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

* * *

 **Spottedleaf:**

 **Name: Spottedfur**

 **Nickname: Spot, Spotty, or Spotted**

 **Appearance:** **Tortoiseshell kind of hair (Castillo?)  
**

 **Parent(s): Spottedleaf**

 **Littermates: Unknown (FOR NOW! XD )**

 **Crush: Wolffang**

 **Personality and Skills:** **Nice, Kind, Gentle, Calm, Great Student, Understanding, Could Be A Talking Doctor, Knows Medical Terms And Herbs, Trusts, Quiet, Etc.**

 **Sector(s)** **That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Thunder**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Used to help her Mother, Was very Quiet, Etc.**

 **Joyspot**  
 **Nickname:Joy or JJ**  
 **Appearance: Darker tan skin with black hair and green eyes**  
 **Parent:Spottedleaf**  
 **Littermates:Spottedfur**  
 **crush:Battlefang**  
 **Personality:Really kind and calm really smart likes art**  
 **Qualifies:Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Squirrelflight and Bramblestar:**

 **Name: Goldenheart**  
 **Nickname: Goldie (can't think of anything else)**  
 **Appearance: White skin, blonde hair, and green**  
 **Parents: Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: She is very rebellious like her mother and doesn't like rules. She is level-headed like her father. However, she is friendly to others. She is a fast runner.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Wind**  
 **Backstory: Goldenheart has generally lived a happy life, and is friendly and outgoing.**

* * *

 **Scourge:**

 **Name-Snakeeye**  
 **Nickname- No Nickname**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Scourge**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Is is okay for me to give her one?)**  
 **Friend(s): Smokewhisper**  
 **Appearance- Very short, pale skin, yellow eyes, and black hair styled in a mohawk. Often weres her father's dog tooth collar**  
 **Personality/Skills- Sadistic, sharp-tongued, and believes the world is messed up. Very pessimistic and gets annoyed by idiots and optimistic people. Very smart and gets good grades. Great at hiding in the shadows and scaring people.**  
 **Sector Qualified- Shadow and Blood(If Blood is an option)**  
 **Sector Wanted- Shadow**  
 **Has/had a very close relationship with her father**

 **Name: Tigermist**  
 **Nickname: Tiger**  
 **Appearance: a beautiful lightly tanned girl with long and soft black and silver marbled hair and vibrant violet eyes, usually wearing a black half shirt with no shoulders, short black jean shorts, and knee high black converse.**  
 **Personality: Calm, but has her moments of excitement. She has a bit of a temper and a sharp tongue. Very depressed and cold, closed off usually.**  
 **She is in Thunder section.**  
 **Parents: Scourge and Unknown**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**

 **Name: Moon**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nicknames: Moo Moo (scourge only .3.), Moony, and Mo Mo (these 2 friends only)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father: Scourge**  
 **Mom: Unknown**  
 **Appearance: Tall with black hair with one white circle and white on the tips, icy blue eyes and pale skin**  
 **Personality: Kind, always listening to music, silly, hyper, fierce at times, strong, swift, sneaky, smart, says things about killing at times (if she has a reason to), rude at times, loves playing games, loves drawing, loves reading, and stands up for others and for what's right**  
 **Crush: ? (You can choose .3.)**  
 **Litter mates: Dark, ShadowClaw, and Shade**  
 **Qualifies: Outsider\Shadow**  
 **Wants: Outsider**

* * *

 **Applefur:**

 **Name Hawkstrike**  
 **Nickname Kiwi**  
 **Appearance:Light tan skin with hazel eyes and auburn hair with black tips**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermate:N/a**  
 **Crush:Polarfrost**  
 **Personality:shy and untrusting when not around friends but when with them is super outgoing and aggresive likes to wrestle hits you with a book if you do something stupid or pun gets really excited when given a kiwi, she is a good fighter and has decent endurance but wont get slow down if she gets threatened really smart in areas others arent good in.**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/River/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Used to be bullied by others because she had trouble with words until she snapped and got in a fight with them then she met Lizardsplash and Polarfrost and after a few knots became best friends with them**

 **Name:Battlefang**  
 **Nickname:Doesnt have one but (Hawkstike calls him Mr. grumpy butt)**  
 **Appearance: Really tall and buff tanned skin with brown hair and brown eyes**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermates:Hawkstrike**  
 **Crush:Joyspot**  
 **Personality and skills: A polar opposite to his sister very calm and collected natural leader likes to stay with his group of friends likes to play football doesnt really associate with his sister but when he does (which is rarely) will get her things**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Dawnpelt and Crowfrost:  
**

 **Name:Polarfrost**  
 **Nickname:Polar**  
 **Appearance:Muscular Pale skinned boy with cream colored hair and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Dawnpelt and Crowfrost**  
 **Littermate:N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality:smart but lazy he knows how to get into and out of trouble;Like hawkstrike is a good fighter but has better endurance**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Darkflower:**

 **Lizardsplash**  
 **Nickname:Lizard by mostly everyone (called puppy or kitten by Hawkstrike)**  
 **Appearance:Tall tan skinned boy with brown eyes and brownish black hair**  
 **Parents:Darkflower**  
 **LIttermates:N/A**  
 **Crush:Hawkstrike**  
 **Personalty:Jokester and a flirt likes to fake flirt with his friends (even Polarfrost) likes to make terrible puns and jokes can calm people down and likes to intimidate strangers with his height;decent fighter has the best endurance out of his friends**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Wind**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw:**

 **Name: Nightstar**  
 **Nickname: Nyx**  
 **Appearance: Dark skinned, Black haired, and Brown Eyes**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: A very cold-hearted she-cat who bullies others weaker than her. She likes night-hunting.**  
 **TQ: ShadowClan**  
 **TW: ShadowClan**  
 **Backstory: Her parents died when she was young.**

 **Name: Lakefeather**  
 **Nickname: Feathers**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Appearance: Medium size (5' 4"). Very strong/stocky body build. Bushy brown hair with black tips. Green eyes.**  
 **Persoanlity: Feathers is a strong leader and slightly intimidating. She always wants to do the best for everybody. She has a short temper, but tries to contain it. Seems cold and rude at first, but opens up over time.**  
 **Littermate: none?**  
 **Crush: Swiftstep (but it's secret)**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Shadow**  
 **Wants: Either, but leans toward Thunder 'cuz Swiftstep ;)**

* * *

 **Half Moon and Jayfeather:**

 **Name, Mistyheart**  
 **Nickname, Misty**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with silver hair, and misty blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Jayfeather and Half Moon**  
 **Littermate's, N/A**  
 **Crush, You can choose one**  
 **Personality and Skills, Intelligent, good at reading, witty, smart, kind, loyal, and caring. Mistyheart is also a skilled Doctor, since both of her parents are those. She usually helps heal when emergencies, attacks, and other things like this happens, and is usually one of the first to volunteer.**  
 **TQ, Thunderclan and Rushing Water**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, she lived a normal life, but was usually lonely and teased because her father was a medicine cat who broke the law.**

* * *

 **Mapleshade:**

 **Name, Shadeheart**  
 **Nickname, She, apparently, doesn't approve of 'nonsense' like that. But Swiftheart calls her Shade just to annoy her, and to get her back when she bullies others**  
 **Appearance, Pale skinned girl with several scars and black hair**  
 **Parents, Mapleshade, Unknown**  
 **Crush, none**  
 **Personality and skills, She is calculating and vain. Like her mother, she cares about no one. The most popular bully. Well known to be horrible, and hates Swiftheart, who pulls pranks on her.**  
 **TQ, Thunder and Dark**  
 **TW, Dark Blood**  
 **Backstory, She was a bully since school started- never felt sympathy.**

 **Name, Birdwillow**  
 **Nickname, Chaos**  
 **Mother, Mapleshade**  
 **Appearance, Pale skin, chin length white hair with ginger tips, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills, Loves chaos and never knowing what will happen. Doesn't have much friends and doesn't interact with people unless forced. Smart and good at being unnoticed**  
 **Sector Qualified, Dark, Wind, and Shadow**  
 **Sector Wanted- Wind**

* * *

 **Foxleap:**

 **Name, Swiftheart**  
 **Nicknames, Swifty, Swift**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with dark green eyes and ginger hair**  
 **Parents, Foxleap and unknown.. Maybe Hazeltail?**  
 **Littermate's, N/A  
Crush, You can choose  
Personality and Skills, Ever since her father's time, she's the most skilled, and funny prankstaer around! She loves to laugh and joke, and is usually cheerful and loyal. Play very good pranks.**  
 **TQ, ThunderClan**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, Always quite the prankster, prancing her teachers and fellow classmates since elementary age.**

 **Name: Robinchirp**

 **Nickname(s): Robbie (Close friends and family)**

 **Appearance: Tan skin (from being outside), ginger hair, dark green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Foxleap and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Your choice**

 **Personality and Skills: Usually very hyper, but she has days where she lies around doing nothing, she's very outgoing and cheerful, it's really hard to make her angry, she loves singing, but she's not that good at it, when her friends are trying to concentrate, she loves to yell out random things to annoy them, she loves climbing trees to the point where she does everything in them, she's a quick thinker and is very fast and stealthy, but she's not strong, at all.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name: Cherryleaf**  
 **Nickname: Red or Cherry**  
 **Appearance: a short, kind of fat and tan girl with shoulder length auburn and red hair with green eyes.**  
 **Personality: Downright rude and snappy, cockyish. Pulls a face whenever Nighthawk is around.**  
 **Section is Riverclan.**  
 **Parents: Foxleap and Shimmerpelt.**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**  
 **Absolutley hates Tigermist**

* * *

 **Dovewing and Bumblestripe/Tigerheart:**

 **Name, Echolight**  
 **Nickname, Echo, Smart Girl**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with bright blue eyes and and long, waist-length silver hair**  
 **Parents, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, now divorced**  
 **Littermate's, None**  
 **Crush, you can choose,**  
 **Personality and skills, She is kind, caring, and loyal. She will do anything for her friends, no matter what. She makes lots of friends fast, but is bullied a lot as well, for her grades. In tough situations she can figure anything out, and is always willing to help. Never gets below A**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, she was kind and always lender a hand around the house, but disagreed, secretly, with some of the things her parents did. After they got divorced, she felt miserable and was bullied more than ever, but she learned to stand strong.**

* * *

 **Whitestorm:**

 **Name, Snowheart**  
 **Nicknames, Snowy, Snow, Snowflake**  
 **Appearance, girl, with dark hair, with snowy white tips hair, and pale blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Whitestorm and ?**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, you can choose**  
 **Personality and skills, Snowheart is very hardworking and friendly. She likes to help others, and is loyal to sell her friends, and willing to help. Rebels against what is wrong and tries to makes friends in all sectors.**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, Always was kind, loyal girl. She was very sad when her father died, but she tried get hardest to fit in.**

* * *

 **Ashfur:**

 **Name- Skyleaf**  
 **Nickname- Leafer**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Ashfur**  
 **Crush- Stormsong**  
 **Appearance- Stocky, dark gray hair, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/skills- Insane. Will flirt with anyone, even guys, but will become frightened if someone flirts back. Often comes up with insane ideas to destroy things. Very Paranoid. Doesn't do very well in school. Good at scaring people just by being himself.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted- Dark Blood**

* * *

 **Ivypool:**

 **Stormsong**  
 **Nickname- Hates nicknames but Skyleaf calls her Stormy**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother- Ivypool**  
 **Crush- Skyleaf**  
 **Appearance- Skinny, short gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills- Shy and content to avoiding everyone. Interested in demons, possession, the afterlife, and undead creatures. Often attempts to summon demons and spirits.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Dark Blood, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River**

 **Name: Songheart**  
 **Nickname: Song**  
 **Appearance: Paleish skin. white, shiny hair with hints of gray. Blue eyes.**  
 **Parent(s): Ivypool**  
 **Littermates: Crystalshine (my story will shine more on her personality, same with Treeleap) and Treeleap**  
 **Crush: (SPOILER) Rippletail :/ (again, my story) shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Friendly, Shy, Good at Singing, Good at writing and drawing, Happy, Silly, Understanding**  
 **Sector (TQ) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Sector (TW) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Backstory: never really had any friends in middle school except her siblings. (If you want the Littermates... You need to post them. It is the only way I get the information I need. :D )**

* * *

 **Heathertail and Breezepelt:**

 **Name: Sandfeather**

 **Nickname: People have shortened her name to "Sand."**

 **Appearance: A sandy-colored tabby with amber eyes. Well, um, seeing as we're going with HUMAN warriors, I guess she stands around 5 feet and three inches? And I think she's dyed some of her hair red and yellow, to show her Gryffindor Pride!(yep, she's a HP fan.)** **The girl with-uh, blonde with red highlights, you guess?-braids stands 3 or so inches below the black-haired boy, talking animatedly with him. Even from this far away, you can see the blue denim vest with holes on top of the school's girl uniform, accentuated by the neon pink plastic bands on her left arm. As you move closer, you can see that her hair is, in fact, three colors-a natural golden-brown for her bangs and most of her forehead, which is usual enough, but then you get to the braids, where it is now painfully obvious that the crimson red and metallic gold colors have been dyed into it. As she sees you standing there, observing her and the boy, she takes her attention off him and waves to you, amber eyes sparkling.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Littermates: Ravenfur (and maybe some others...)**

 **Crush: I don't really care, pair her with whoever you want...**

 **Personality: She's probably the most eccentric girl at school. The upbeat girl is always making references to this video game or that TV show... Basically the school's local fangirl. However, because of that, she can tend to not pay attention to reality, or just let life pass her by while she talks on and on about something to someone who just really doesn't like whatever she's trying to talk to them about. (So you can consider her your personal reference-making machine!)**  
 **She works in the school newspaper as (believe it or don't) an editor. Yeah, not something you'd see coming, huh? Well, turns out her mom was a part of it, and Sand wants to follow in her footsteps.**  
 **Alone with her brother, Sand will be slightly calmer, as if Ravenfur's mellow aura effects her. She will also be prone to lighthearted teasing.**  
 **She tends not to car... (I can not find it in the reviews and this is the part that showed in the email...an you please review Ravenfur again?)**

 **Name: Ravenfur**

 **Nickname: None**

 **Appearance: In contrast to the girl he's talking with, you can tell that the black-haired boy is all business. Everything about him is far more orderly and neat, from the from the oddly immaculate school uniform, to the clear, clean lenses of his gray-rimmed glasses, to the impassive look he now wears on his face. His amber eyes seem to hold a glint of curiosity as he examines you.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Crush: I am leaving this up to you, just don't make him have a crush on anyone right away.**

 **Personality: He is the "smart, stoic, mysterious" type that you can see a lot in anime, but he's secretly as dorky as his sister. However, just as Sand only ever calms down around him, he's only going to show those sides to her.(As far as I'm aware of) Tends to get straight As. Doesn't have a club, but helps out at the school library.**

 **Backstory: uh, no thanks**

 **TQ: Wind**  
 **TW: Wind**

 **Name: Ravenfeather.**  
 **Nickname: Raven, Rave.**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'7), lean, muscular, black emo guy hair, amber eyes.**  
 **Parents: Breezepelt and Heathertail.**  
 **Littermates: Unknown.**  
 **Crush: Forestpaw/Foreststream(up to author and creator of OC).**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, caring, always puts the needs of friends and family before his own, he is athletic, but doesn't play any sports. He likes music and plays guitar piano and can sing(Might ask Nightfeather to make a band with him). He likes girls who don't party too much. And he like Foreststream bc she is quiet but not too quiet, and he thinks she's beautiful. He believes that looks don't matter, and he thinks that anyone who thinks so, and makes fun of someone for being ugly should be taught a lesson.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**  
 **Backstory: Optional**  
 **I like this too... but can I have the prefix change? Or... if it is okay with Ravenfur's creator if their parents thought they where the same kid.**

* * *

 **Ravenpaw:**

 **Name: Beetlestep**

 **Nickname(s): Beetle**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, black hair, light green eyes (purple contacts)**

 **Parent(s): Ravenpaw and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and Skills: Se's scared to talk to anyone she doesn't know, she's really outgoing with her friends and she loves helping others, she's great with animals**

 **TQ: Thunder and Outside**

 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Bluestar and Oakheart:**

 **Name: Skyfern**

 **Nickname(s): Sky**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, blue gray hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Bluestar and Oakheart**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather**

 **Personality and Skills: Calm and collected, stands up for what she believes is right, she's a quick thinker and a strong swimmer, great at public speaking**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name, Stormheart**  
 **Nickname, Storm, Stormy, Clever,**  
 **Appearance, tan skin with blue gray hair and dark blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Bluestar and Oakheart**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, Rain Flower**  
 **Personality and skills, kind, caring, smart, great fighter and swimmer, helpful, friendly**  
 **TQ, Thunder, River**  
 **Taw, Thunder**

* * *

 **Ferncloud and Dustpelt:**

 **Name: Forestpaw/stream**

 **Nickname(s): None.**

 **Appearance: A dusty tan pelt with brown and white spots a brown one on her chest has the shape of a leaf.**

 **Parent(s): Dustpelt and Ferncloud.**

 **Littermate(s): Don't know yet.**

 **Crush: You choose.**

 **Personality and Skills: She is shy and but always tries to be out there, she is kinda small and is usually unnoticed which is fine with her most of the time but she really hates to miss out on things. She had never really thought about finding a mate, ever, she thinks it's silly and stupid and that they should focus on helping they're clan(I want her to find someone that likes her but she doesn't realize our and they become friends or something like that, please). She is a skillfull fighter and loves to hunt, she is very patient and things very deeply about things which helps her with hunting and training.**

 **TQ: Thunder.**

 **TW: Thunder.**

 **Backstory (Optional):**

* * *

 **Daisy and Spiderleg:**

 **Name: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Nickname:Ruby, Scarlet**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, red dyed high top haircut, hazel eyes. Wearing: Adidas tracksuit with Huraraches Utility(customized)**  
 **Personality: Crimson is really shy. Whenever he is near anyone he always puts his head down and looks to the ground until someone speaks to him. He is also very sporty as he is very good at rugby, soccer and 200m sprints. And science. He is very quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Daisy and Spiderleg**  
 **Littermate(s): Leopardheart**  
 **Crush: Cherryblossom**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Wind**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Goldenflower/Sasha and Tigerstar:**

 **Name: Cherryblossom**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname:None**  
 **Appearance: A tanned, lithe girl, green eyes, brown hair. Wearing a black tank top with tight black jeans and black air max 95's**  
 **Personality: A very confident girl. Cherryblossom is very kind but is quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Sasha**  
 **Crush: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Qualifies: Wind**  
 **Wants: Wind**

* * *

 **Violet Dawn and Thunder:**

 **Name, Rain Flower**  
 **Gender, female**  
 **Parents, Thunder and Violet Down**  
 **Nickname, Rainy, Drizzle, Freaky Eyes (called only by bullies)**  
 **Appearance, Rain Flower has light skin, with pretty silvery hair. Her eyes, have an unusual violet color, which causes her to bullied a lot.**  
 **Personality and skills, She is friends with Echolight better. Quiet and kind, she is very smart, and always gets A, especially being the daughter of Thunderstar. Because of that, she is guaranteed to be in Thunder. She makes friends in all sectors, which only increases how shoe is bullied. Makes most of her friends in the Thunder section, and is known well in the school. Bit of an outcast, always willing to help. Was that too long?**  
 **Littermate's, I want to make some in the future**  
 **Crush, Stormheart**  
 **TQ, Thunder, Tribe of rushing water**  
 **TW, Thunder**

* * *

 **Silverstream/Millie and Graystripe:**

 **Name: Silverhowl**

 **Nicknames: Silver**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a blue streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Rainwing (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The mature, protective one of the three, looks out for his siblings, can be quite paranoid, often thinks of worst case scenarios**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Salmonleap**

 **Nicknames: Sammy, Sam-Sam-Sammy-Sam (Fogshine)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a green streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Silverhowl (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The jokester of the three, often the class clown, most teachers don't like him, he loves swimming**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Fogshine**

 **Nicknames: Twizzlers (She always has a pack of Twizzlers with her. Always.)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Millie**

 **Littermate's: None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: Very childish, hyper, cheerful, is horrible at keeping secrets, usually becomes the teachers pet, loves water**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **They call themselves the silver trio (Even though Fogshine is light gray). They have a tradition that no matter what they're doing, if it starts raining, they have to run outside. Even if they're in the middle of class. Silverhowl is the oldest. They are rarely seen apart.**

* * *

 **Willowbreeze and Crookedstar:**

 **Name: Reedheart**

 **Nickname(s): Reed**

 **Appearance: Tall, about 6'3". Dusty brown hair that sticks up all over the place. Sky blue eyes. Will always wear his blue track jacket.**

 **Parent(s): Crookedstar and Willowtail(at least, I think that's her name?)**

 **Littermate(s): None yet, I think**

 **Crush: your call here**

 **Personality and Skills: Atheletic, impulsive, overly competitive, ambitious, brave, loyal to his family and close friends.**  
 **Part of the Track Team.**

 **TQ: River, Wind**

 **TW: River**

* * *

 **Brightheart and Cloudtail:**

 **Name: Yellownose**  
 **Nickname: Yellow**  
 **Appearance: Long brown hair and sea green eyes that occasionally change shade.**  
 **Parents: Cloudtail and Brightheart**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: None. (Yet)**  
 **Personality: Kind but a bit weird. Can be annoying at times haha  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: River**

 **Name: Lilyheart**  
 **Nickname: Lily**  
 **Appeatance: White she-cat with ice blue eyes**  
 **Parent(s): You decide**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: You choose**  
 **Personality and Skills; Kind, funny, clever, hardworking, skilled, loyal and caring**  
 **Sector(s) Gets: Thunder**  
 **Sector(s) Wants: Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Was bullied in her first school so decides to be popular in this school, have loads and loads of friends and have nearly all the boys crushing on her. If it's to otp you can change it.**

 **Name: Swiftstep**  
 **Nickname: Shorty (by close friends only) Swift (most people)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Brightheart and Cloudtail**  
 **Appearance: Short (5' 1"), with pale skin and white hair with ginger streaks cut short. Pool blue eyes with darker edges. Has a runner's build.**  
 **Personality: Loves his family and friends. Swift like to play practical jokes and have fun. He hates loud noises and being surprised. Loves to run. He doubts himself somewhat and hates being teased.**  
 **Littermate: The other Brighttail kits**  
 **Crush: None**  
 **Qaulifies: Thunder/Outside**  
 **Wants: Thunder**

* * *

 **Icecloud:**

 **Name: Wolfheart**  
 **Nickname: U can come up with that...**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white tips. Pale**  
 **Personality: Jokester, kind, swift, funny, friendly, adores Swiftheart, willing to get in trouble for just a few laughs or revenge, etc.**  
 **Littermates: Idk**  
 **Crush: Maybe Swiftheart(;**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**  
 **Name: Darkstar**  
 **Nicknames: No nickname except Wolfheart calls him Dark to set off his nerves**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Tall, With Black hair, Pale or tan skin idk**  
 **Personality: Sharp-tonged, cold, nasty, hates anyone "nice" and "sweet", hates the Blaze Brothers, the Heart Twins, and Pranksters, HATES Wolfheart, etc.**  
 **Littermates: None that he knows about**  
 **Crush: Maybe Nightstar (hehe)**  
 **Qualify: Thunder, Dark forest, Shadow**  
 **Wants; Shadow**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**

 **Name: Shadow**  
 **Gender: Male or Female (doesn't matter)**  
 **Parents: Unknown, half demon, half werewolf**  
 **Appearance: Handsome/Pretty silver-haired with cold blue eyes.**  
 **Personality: Introverted, Anti-social, caring for those he love, quiet, rarely laughs**  
 **Crush: ?**  
 **TQ: Loner or Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Tallstar:**

 **Name: Cherryvine**  
 **Nicknames: None**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white streaks and amber eyes, wears a rose gold necklace with a matching cherry**  
 **Parents: Tallstar**  
 **Littermate(s): Featherflight**  
 **Crush: Just give her one**  
 **Personality and skills: Very bubbly and friendly, but knows when to shut up. Clever, and loves pranking others. Good at running and swimming, but is only a yellow belt in martial arts. Excels in athletics and is good in several subjects, but has problems focusing, because she was diagnosed with ADHD at five years old.**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder, Wind, and Outside**  
 **TW: River, Thunder, and Wind**

 **Name: Featherflight**  
 **Nicknames: None, but you can choose**  
 **Appearance: Silver hair with black streaks and bright blue eyes. Has pale skin and is average height. Wears a dreamcatcher necklace from her father and the color black**  
 **Parent(s): Tallstar**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: Just give her one, I don't really care**  
 **Personality and skills: She is an extremely smart person who can easily be distracted. Dislikes change and is very disorganized. Writes in a diary daily, and is very secretive about her writing. Likes watching rain fall. Has arachnophobia and is very paranoid. Is alright at running, but is a black belt in karate and tae-kwon-do. Can swim alright, but prefers martial arts**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder and Shadow**  
 **TW: River and Thunder**  
 **Backstory: Was left on her father's doorstep one day in a cradle smelling of the river. Grew comfortably, but never got much attention from her father.**

* * *

 **Sandstorm and Firestar:**

 **Name: Gingerfang**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Short and thin, coppery-ginger hair, greenish-hazel eyes**

 **Parent(s): Firestar and Sandstorm**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather (but they never get together)**

 **Personality and Skills: Very manipulative, acts like she's superior and smarter than others, she does a thing when she first meets someone were she acts really nice and friendly but after about a week she starts using them to do things for her, almost everybody doesn't like her.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Wintershade.**  
 **Nickname: Winter, Snowflake.**  
 **Appearance: Pale, blonde, blue eyes.**  
 **Parents: Firestar and Sandstorm.**  
 **Siblings: None.**  
 **Crush: Nightfeather.**  
 **Personality: Shy, quiet. Center of attention, though she doesn't like being popular. She just wants her crush (Nightfeather) to see her for the real her, not a snobby rich girl that other people see.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, River, Wind.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**

* * *

 **Stagleap and Wernflight:**

 **Name: Sparrowleaf**

 **Nickname(s): Sparrow**

 **Appearance: Tall and broad shouldered, shoulder length dark brown almost black hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Stagleap and Wrenflight**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and skills: Looks intimidating, is actually a big softy, a bit mistrusting, horrible at public speaking, a very talented medicine cat**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **She used to be Ginderfang's friend until she relized she was just using her. She's best friends with Goldencloud now.**

* * *

 **Moth Flight and Micah:**

 **Name: Goldencloud**

 **Nickname(s): Goldie**

 **Appearance: Tall and thin, pale yellow "tabby" hair, bright green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Mothflight and Micah**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and Skills: Very outgoing, loves to help others, very caring, honest, and loyal, a great fighter**

 **TQ: Wind and Outside (Sky?)**

 **TW: Wind**

 **Best friends with Sparrowleaf**

* * *

 **Unknown (Might not be used):**

 **Name: Nighthawk**  
 **Nickname: Night**  
 **Appearance: a tall tan guy with short black hair and icy blue eyes. Usually wears shorts and a nike sweater.**  
 **Personality: Funny, lazy, carless, loves playing games. Can be cold, aggresive, dominant, or just plain rude.**  
 **Section is Riverclan**  
 **Parents: Unknown**  
 **Crush: Tigermist (she doesn't know)**

 **Name: Leopardheart**  
 **Nickname: Baller(used when someone is very good at soccer)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, black eyes, black hair. Wearing Puma tracksuit with Tn's (shoes)**  
 **Personality: Confident guy. Very popular with the girls. Very good at sports, particularly soccer (plays for a big club)**  
 **Littermate: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Crush:none**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **I THINK I GOT COUGHT UP AGAIN! PLEASE SEND CATS WITH PARENTS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN USED OR DON'T HAVE MANY KITS!**

 **(Do you really see cats like Mapleshade having lots of kits? Without getting mad and killing some of them? NOW you see what I mean. :D )**

 **Okay... I think I got everyone. As you can see... I STILL NEED MORE! Oh, well. Can you please tell me if I can make your OC fall in love?** **I will do what you guys want with your OCs (Please no Gayness! I don't like it but, I will not hold it against you. I just think it is... never mind. If you post OCs that are Gay... they will just become best friends. Okay?) If I missed you can you tell me? Thanks. Anyway... THANKS FOR ANYONE THAT GAVE ME OCs! Thanks, Bye! Snow out.  
**


	10. UPDATE!

**Yeah... I am doing this because... well. I needed to know who is related (Even if they are from diffrent people! XD ). So. Yeah. Here we go...**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves:**

 **Name: Snowcrystal**

 **Nickname: Snow**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Aqua Blue/Green Eyes, and Sparkly, White Hair**

 **Parent(s): Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**

 **Littermates: Unknown (For now! XD )**

 **Crush: Leafstorm**

 **Personality And Skills: Likes Her rules, Loves To Read , Likes Her History, Nice, Kind, Gentle, Great Student, Considered A Teacher's Pet, Loves To Write, Loves To Act (But Is NOT A Drama Queen), Her Friends Don't Understand Why She Likes 'Hawk Jr.', Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies (TQ):** **Thunder/Outside**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Whatever**

 **Name: Nightfeather**  
 **Nickname: Night, Pretty boy(by his friends, bc of his "fanclub  
Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Siblings: Snowcrystal(if it's ok with author)**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'5"), lean but well-muscled, medium length black hair with white-tipped bangs(emo guy hair), green eyes.**  
 **Crush: Wintershade**  
 **Personality and Skills: At first he seems cold-hearted(especially to the girls in his "fanclub", but they never take a hint), but he is really sweet and fiercely loyal and a little overprotective of his sister(especially when it comes to boys). He's quiet and thoughtful, but he has a short temper. He is very smart and plays guitar, piano, and can sing. He is athletic, though he doesn't play sports. Best friends with Wolffang(if that's ok with creator of Wolffang, Wolffang of ThunderClan, and author).**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Outside.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.  
** **I really like this OC so... can I keep him?**

 **Name: Silentstorm**  
 **Nickname: Sil, Silent, (Mean) Silentsqeak**  
 **Appearance: Copper-skinned lanky girl that's 6 and a half feet tall, wavy short black curls, and deep brown eyes that turn hazel in the sunlight, and square rimmed black glasses**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Littermates: Aren't you my littermate?**  
 **Crush: She's aromantic for now, but if you do give her a crush, make it an unpopular boy who's into writing and has her style**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bold, sharp, intelligent, critical, understanding, loves to play pranks, loves to write, to draw, artsy, is surprisingly good at running. Her friends don't understand her and her attitude and she's constantly trying to please them and fails. She wants a friend who is like her.**  
 **TQ: Thunder, Wind, River**  
 **TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: Snowcrystal and her friends are like her gang, or clique, but other than Snowcrystal, most of them hate her. She loves Snow, but she doesn't want to be judged on her style or the fact that she looks nothing like Snow whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Cinderheart and Lionblaze:**

 **Name:Wolffang**  
 **Nicknames:Wolfie,and Wolf**  
 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Littermate:Lightingstrike**  
 **Crush:Spottedfur**  
 **Personality and Skills:Kind,fierce if u hurt Spottedfur,Showoff at times, great fighter, refuses much iteration with other sectors, especially Wind because of his dad, etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: Lightingstrike**  
 **Nickname: Lightning, Light, Strike and Shock**  
 **Appearance: Tough with golden hair and blue eyes**  
 **Littermates: Wolffang**  
 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Crush: Cinnamontail**  
 **Personality: Athletic, Straightforward, kind, nice, protective, fierce and tough when he wants to be, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: ThornKit/Paw/Breeze**

 **Nickname: Thorn, Thorny (Close friends), Thorny Poo (No one calls him this except his mother)**

 **Parents: LionBlaze and CinderHeart**

 **Appearance: White hair with gray at tips, average colored skin, golden eyes**

 **Litter mates: None**

 **Crush: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Personality and Skills: Strong, yet gentle. Patient, knows a good pile of herb remedies. Brave, and shy.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: He is a little Cinnamon Roll, nothing more to say.**

 **Name: Flamestone**

 **Nickname: Flame, Lion Jr., and Flamey (parents and sometimes siblings ONLY)**

 **Appearance: (exactly like lionblaze) Tanned skin, golden brown hair, and yellowish eyes (it says suncolored amber eyes when I searched up Lionblaze but whatever)**

 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Siblings: Silvertail, Featherpool, and the rest of the ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: Cinnamontail**

 **Personality and Skills: Brave, stands up for his siblings/littermates, plays soccer/baseball/basketball/football, can get good grades when he wants to, is a softie on the inside, etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Featherpool**

 **Nickname: Feather**

 **Appearance: (looks exactly like Silvertail, they r twins) Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair streaked with silver.**

 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Littermates: Silvertail, Flamestone, and all the other ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: None (yet, but Featherpool isn't really one to fall in love)**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, friendly, gets good grades, shy at first but once you get to know her she's less shy, calm, thoughtful, usually happy, quiet, plays violin, more likely than Silvertail to be a "medicine cat", etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Silvertail**  
 **Nickname: Silver**  
 **Appearance: Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, glasses, black hair streaked with silver, and small for her age.**  
 **Parents: Cinderheart and Lionblaze**  
 **Littermates: (so sorry but I'm too lazy to check the list of OCs lol)**  
 **Crush: None (yet, but Silvertail isn't really one to fall in love)**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bubbly, cheerful, sometimes her friends think she's childish, playful, friendly, kind, loves to lend a helping hand, loves to read, is shy at first but once you get to know her she's definitely not, great student, sometimes she gets frustrated when she can't get something right (schoolwork, mostly), plays piano, loves to sing, etc.**  
 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**  
 **Sectors TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: IDK**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost:**

 **Name: Leafstorm**

 **Nickname: Hawk Jr. or Leaf**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Amber/Emerald Eyes, Brown Hair with a Little Black In It.**

 **Parent(s): Hawkfrost**

 **Littermates: Unknown**

 **Crush: Snowcrystal**

 **Personality and Skills: Hates His Father, Tries To Be Good, Finds It Hard To Trust, Stays In The Shadows, Is Considered Scary, Kind And Gentle Inside, Fiercely Protective, Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Dark/River/Shadow/Outside (and Thunder...)**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder/River**

 **Backstory (Optional): Well, you know Hawkfrost. Lots of Pain.**

* * *

 **Brook and Stormfur:**

 **Name- Smokewhisper**  
 **Nickname- Smoke or Whisp**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Stonefur**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Can I make this OC fall in love or no?)  
Friend(s): Snakeeye**  
 **Appearance- Tall, tan skin, yellow eyes, and waist length gray hair**  
 **Personality/Skills- Quite, shy, and stands up for what she believes in. Often calm and almost never angry, except for when defending someone weaker than herself. Usually gets good grades. Master of meditation and calming people**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River or Wind**

 **Name: Silverstorm**  
 **Nickname: Diana**  
 **Appearance: White skin, Black hair, and Blue eyes**  
 **Parents: Stormfur and Brook**  
 **Littermates: Darkkit**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: Very calm and composed. She prefers to stick to rules, but is also too shy. She loves swimming**  
 **TQ: RiverClan**  
 **TW: RiverClan**  
 **Backstory: She lost her brother when he was only a kit, and since then has been living reclusively.**

* * *

 **Feathertail/Leafpool/Nightcloud and Crowfeather:**

 **Name: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nickname: Dove or Dovey (Close friends and mother ONLY!)**

 **Parents: CrowFeather (Divorced) and FeatherTail**

 **Littermates: You decide :P**

 **Crush: WolfFang(idk)? and ThornKit/Paw/Breeze.**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Easily annoyed, fast runner, good swimmer, loves the outdoors, creative.**

 **TQ: Thunder, River, or Wind**

 **TW: River or Thunder**

 **Backstory: When her father left to be with LeafPool Dove started being more cautious and father said everything to her mother.**

 **Name: Darkfeather**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Olive skin, black hair, dark blue eyes**

 **Parent(s): Nightcloud and Crowfeather**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Skyfern**

 **Personality and Skills: He's usually very arrogant unless he's around friends, the arrogantness is all an act, he tries to act tough but usually fails, he's a great dancer**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **At first, Skyfern and Darkfeather are oblivious to their feelings for each other, but they eventually get together**

 **Name Darkwater**  
 **Nickname Water or Darky(Only by her mother)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother Nightcloud**  
 **Stepfather Crowfeather**  
 **Crush None**  
 **Appearance Tall, waist length braided black hair and brown eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills Sharp-tongued and doesn't care if what she says hurts people. Often telling fat people they're fat and snobbish people no one likes them, she tells people the truth about themselves and is call mean because of it. Hates her stepfather and is distant to her stepsiblings. Good grades runs very fast. Knows a few things about torture too.**  
 **Sector Qualified Wind, Shadow, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted Shadow**  
 **The only kit from an affair Nightcloud had.**

* * *

 **Honeyfern/Poppyfrost and Berrynose:**

 **Name: ArtisticKit/Paw/Dreamer**

 **Nickname: Dream**

 **Parents: HoneyFern and Berrynose (Divorced)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin with REALLY dark brown hair that looks almost black with faded hazel highlights and red highlights with dark brown eyes. Wears reddish glasses with green.**

 **Litter mates: StarlightStream (idk if you gonna add her)**

 **Crush: You choose :P**

 **Personality and Skills: Good artist and writer. Easily Annoyed, Fangirl, shipper, loves Undertale, can be annoying when talking about things she like. Loyal, and kind.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: Hated her father and always helped her mother.**

 **Name: StarlightStream**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname: Star, or Starlight**  
 **Appearance: Golden hair with brown eyes**  
 **Siblings: ArtisticDreamer (Step Sister)**  
 **Parents: BerryNose and PoppyFrost**  
 **Personality: Jokester, Kawaii, lovable dork, loves to laugh, likes singing but is better at dancing.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**  
 **Backstory: A perfect life but is hardly spoiled at all. Always tries to get closer to her step sister, ArtisticDreamer**

* * *

 **Mousefur:**

 **Name: Cinnamontail**  
 **Nickname: Cinna, Cinnamon, and Sweet**  
 **Appearance: Brown hair with brown eyes**  
 **Parents: Mousefur**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Personality: Sweet, Nice, Cute, Quietish, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

* * *

 **Spottedleaf:**

 **Name: Spottedfur**

 **Nickname: Spot, Spotty, or Spotted**

 **Appearance:** **Tortoiseshell kind of hair (Castillo?)  
**

 **Parent(s): Spottedleaf**

 **Littermates: Unknown (FOR NOW! XD )**

 **Crush: Wolffang**

 **Personality and Skills:** **Nice, Kind, Gentle, Calm, Great Student, Understanding, Could Be A Talking Doctor, Knows Medical Terms And Herbs, Trusts, Quiet, Etc.**

 **Sector(s)** **That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Thunder**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Used to help her Mother, Was very Quiet, Etc.**

 **Joyspot**  
 **Nickname:Joy or JJ**  
 **Appearance: Darker tan skin with black hair and green eyes**  
 **Parent:Spottedleaf**  
 **Littermates:Spottedfur**  
 **crush:Battlefang**  
 **Personality:Really kind and calm really smart likes art**  
 **Qualifies:Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Squirrelflight and Bramblestar:**

 **Name: Goldenheart**  
 **Nickname: Goldie (can't think of anything else)**  
 **Appearance: White skin, blonde hair, and green**  
 **Parents: Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: She is very rebellious like her mother and doesn't like rules. She is level-headed like her father. However, she is friendly to others. She is a fast runner.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Wind**  
 **Backstory: Goldenheart has generally lived a happy life, and is friendly and outgoing.**

* * *

 **Scourge:**

 **Name-Snakeeye**  
 **Nickname- No Nickname**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Scourge**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Is is okay for me to give her one?)**  
 **Friend(s): Smokewhisper**  
 **Appearance- Very short, pale skin, yellow eyes, and black hair styled in a mohawk. Often weres her father's dog tooth collar**  
 **Personality/Skills- Sadistic, sharp-tongued, and believes the world is messed up. Very pessimistic and gets annoyed by idiots and optimistic people. Very smart and gets good grades. Great at hiding in the shadows and scaring people.**  
 **Sector Qualified- Shadow and Blood(If Blood is an option)**  
 **Sector Wanted- Shadow**  
 **Has/had a very close relationship with her father**

 **Name: Tigermist**  
 **Nickname: Tiger**  
 **Appearance: a beautiful lightly tanned girl with long and soft black and silver marbled hair and vibrant violet eyes, usually wearing a black half shirt with no shoulders, short black jean shorts, and knee high black converse.**  
 **Personality: Calm, but has her moments of excitement. She has a bit of a temper and a sharp tongue. Very depressed and cold, closed off usually.**  
 **She is in Thunder section.**  
 **Parents: Scourge and Unknown**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**

 **Name: Moon**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nicknames: Moo Moo (scourge only .3.), Moony, and Mo Mo (these 2 friends only)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father: Scourge**  
 **Mom: Unknown**  
 **Appearance: Tall with black hair with one white circle and white on the tips, icy blue eyes and pale skin**  
 **Personality: Kind, always listening to music, silly, hyper, fierce at times, strong, swift, sneaky, smart, says things about killing at times (if she has a reason to), rude at times, loves playing games, loves drawing, loves reading, and stands up for others and for what's right**  
 **Crush: ? (You can choose .3.)**  
 **Litter mates: Dark, ShadowClaw, and Shade**  
 **Qualifies: Outsider\Shadow**  
 **Wants: Outsider**

* * *

 **Applefur:**

 **Name Hawkstrike**  
 **Nickname Kiwi**  
 **Appearance:Light tan skin with hazel eyes and auburn hair with black tips**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermate:N/a**  
 **Crush:Polarfrost**  
 **Personality:shy and untrusting when not around friends but when with them is super outgoing and aggresive likes to wrestle hits you with a book if you do something stupid or pun gets really excited when given a kiwi, she is a good fighter and has decent endurance but wont get slow down if she gets threatened really smart in areas others arent good in.**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/River/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Used to be bullied by others because she had trouble with words until she snapped and got in a fight with them then she met Lizardsplash and Polarfrost and after a few knots became best friends with them**

 **Name:Battlefang**  
 **Nickname:Doesnt have one but (Hawkstike calls him Mr. grumpy butt)**  
 **Appearance: Really tall and buff tanned skin with brown hair and brown eyes**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermates:Hawkstrike**  
 **Crush:Joyspot**  
 **Personality and skills: A polar opposite to his sister very calm and collected natural leader likes to stay with his group of friends likes to play football doesnt really associate with his sister but when he does (which is rarely) will get her things**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Dawnpelt and Crowfrost:  
**

 **Name:Polarfrost**  
 **Nickname:Polar**  
 **Appearance:Muscular Pale skinned boy with cream colored hair and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Dawnpelt and Crowfrost**  
 **Littermate:N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality:smart but lazy he knows how to get into and out of trouble;Like hawkstrike is a good fighter but has better endurance**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Darkflower:**

 **Lizardsplash**  
 **Nickname:Lizard by mostly everyone (called puppy or kitten by Hawkstrike)**  
 **Appearance:Tall tan skinned boy with brown eyes and brownish black hair**  
 **Parents:Darkflower**  
 **LIttermates:N/A**  
 **Crush:Hawkstrike**  
 **Personalty:Jokester and a flirt likes to fake flirt with his friends (even Polarfrost) likes to make terrible puns and jokes can calm people down and likes to intimidate strangers with his height;decent fighter has the best endurance out of his friends**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Wind**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw:**

 **Name: Nightstar**  
 **Nickname: Nyx**  
 **Appearance: Dark skinned, Black haired, and Brown Eyes**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: A very cold-hearted she-cat who bullies others weaker than her. She likes night-hunting.**  
 **TQ: ShadowClan**  
 **TW: ShadowClan**  
 **Backstory: Her parents died when she was young.**

 **Name: Lakefeather**  
 **Nickname: Feathers**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Appearance: Medium size (5' 4"). Very strong/stocky body build. Bushy brown hair with black tips. Green eyes.**  
 **Persoanlity: Feathers is a strong leader and slightly intimidating. She always wants to do the best for everybody. She has a short temper, but tries to contain it. Seems cold and rude at first, but opens up over time.**  
 **Littermate: none?**  
 **Crush: Swiftstep (but it's secret)**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Shadow**  
 **Wants: Either, but leans toward Thunder 'cuz Swiftstep ;)**

* * *

 **Half Moon and Jayfeather:**

 **Name, Mistyheart**  
 **Nickname, Misty**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with silver hair, and misty blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Jayfeather and Half Moon**  
 **Littermate's, N/A**  
 **Crush, You can choose one**  
 **Personality and Skills, Intelligent, good at reading, witty, smart, kind, loyal, and caring. Mistyheart is also a skilled Doctor, since both of her parents are those. She usually helps heal when emergencies, attacks, and other things like this happens, and is usually one of the first to volunteer.**  
 **TQ, Thunderclan and Rushing Water**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, she lived a normal life, but was usually lonely and teased because her father was a medicine cat who broke the law.**

* * *

 **Mapleshade:**

 **Name, Shadeheart**  
 **Nickname, She, apparently, doesn't approve of 'nonsense' like that. But Swiftheart calls her Shade just to annoy her, and to get her back when she bullies others**  
 **Appearance, Pale skinned girl with several scars and black hair**  
 **Parents, Mapleshade, Unknown**  
 **Crush, none**  
 **Personality and skills, She is calculating and vain. Like her mother, she cares about no one. The most popular bully. Well known to be horrible, and hates Swiftheart, who pulls pranks on her.**  
 **TQ, Thunder and Dark**  
 **TW, Dark Blood**  
 **Backstory, She was a bully since school started- never felt sympathy.**

 **Name, Birdwillow**  
 **Nickname, Chaos**  
 **Mother, Mapleshade**  
 **Appearance, Pale skin, chin length white hair with ginger tips, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills, Loves chaos and never knowing what will happen. Doesn't have much friends and doesn't interact with people unless forced. Smart and good at being unnoticed**  
 **Sector Qualified, Dark, Wind, and Shadow**  
 **Sector Wanted- Wind**

* * *

 **Foxleap:**

 **Name, Swiftheart**  
 **Nicknames, Swifty, Swift**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with dark green eyes and ginger hair**  
 **Parents, Foxleap and unknown.. Maybe Hazeltail?**  
 **Littermate's, N/A  
Crush, You can choose  
Personality and Skills, Ever since her father's time, she's the most skilled, and funny prankstaer around! She loves to laugh and joke, and is usually cheerful and loyal. Play very good pranks.**  
 **TQ, ThunderClan**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, Always quite the prankster, prancing her teachers and fellow classmates since elementary age.**

 **Name: Robinchirp**

 **Nickname(s): Robbie (Close friends and family)**

 **Appearance: Tan skin (from being outside), ginger hair, dark green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Foxleap and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Your choice**

 **Personality and Skills: Usually very hyper, but she has days where she lies around doing nothing, she's very outgoing and cheerful, it's really hard to make her angry, she loves singing, but she's not that good at it, when her friends are trying to concentrate, she loves to yell out random things to annoy them, she loves climbing trees to the point where she does everything in them, she's a quick thinker and is very fast and stealthy, but she's not strong, at all.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name: Cherryleaf**  
 **Nickname: Red or Cherry**  
 **Appearance: a short, kind of fat and tan girl with shoulder length auburn and red hair with green eyes.**  
 **Personality: Downright rude and snappy, cockyish. Pulls a face whenever Nighthawk is around.**  
 **Section is Riverclan.**  
 **Parents: Foxleap and Shimmerpelt.**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**  
 **Absolutley hates Tigermist**

* * *

 **Dovewing and Bumblestripe/Tigerheart:**

 **Name, Echolight**  
 **Nickname, Echo, Smart Girl**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with bright blue eyes and and long, waist-length silver hair**  
 **Parents, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, now divorced**  
 **Littermate's, None**  
 **Crush, you can choose,**  
 **Personality and skills, She is kind, caring, and loyal. She will do anything for her friends, no matter what. She makes lots of friends fast, but is bullied a lot as well, for her grades. In tough situations she can figure anything out, and is always willing to help. Never gets below A**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, she was kind and always lender a hand around the house, but disagreed, secretly, with some of the things her parents did. After they got divorced, she felt miserable and was bullied more than ever, but she learned to stand strong.**

* * *

 **Whitestorm:**

 **Name, Snowheart**  
 **Nicknames, Snowy, Snow, Snowflake**  
 **Appearance, girl, with dark hair, with snowy white tips hair, and pale blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Whitestorm and ?**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, you can choose**  
 **Personality and skills, Snowheart is very hardworking and friendly. She likes to help others, and is loyal to sell her friends, and willing to help. Rebels against what is wrong and tries to makes friends in all sectors.**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, Always was kind, loyal girl. She was very sad when her father died, but she tried get hardest to fit in.**

* * *

 **Ashfur:**

 **Name- Skyleaf**  
 **Nickname- Leafer**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Ashfur**  
 **Crush- Stormsong**  
 **Appearance- Stocky, dark gray hair, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/skills- Insane. Will flirt with anyone, even guys, but will become frightened if someone flirts back. Often comes up with insane ideas to destroy things. Very Paranoid. Doesn't do very well in school. Good at scaring people just by being himself.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted- Dark Blood**

* * *

 **Ivypool:**

 **Stormsong**  
 **Nickname- Hates nicknames but Skyleaf calls her Stormy**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother- Ivypool**  
 **Crush- Skyleaf**  
 **Appearance- Skinny, short gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills- Shy and content to avoiding everyone. Interested in demons, possession, the afterlife, and undead creatures. Often attempts to summon demons and spirits.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Dark Blood, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River**

 **Name: Songheart**  
 **Nickname: Song**  
 **Appearance: Paleish skin. white, shiny hair with hints of gray. Blue eyes.**  
 **Parent(s): Ivypool**  
 **Littermates: Crystalshine (my story will shine more on her personality, same with Treeleap) and Treeleap**  
 **Crush: (SPOILER) Rippletail :/ (again, my story) shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Friendly, Shy, Good at Singing, Good at writing and drawing, Happy, Silly, Understanding**  
 **Sector (TQ) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Sector (TW) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Backstory: never really had any friends in middle school except her siblings. (If you want the Littermates... You need to post them. It is the only way I get the information I need. :D )**

* * *

 **Heathertail and Breezepelt:**

 **Name: Sandfeather**

 **Nickname: People have shortened her name to "Sand."**

 **Appearance: A sandy-colored tabby with amber eyes. Well, um, seeing as we're going with HUMAN warriors, I guess she stands around 5 feet and three inches? And I think she's dyed some of her hair red and yellow, to show her Gryffindor Pride!(yep, she's a HP fan.)** **The girl with-uh, blonde with red highlights, you guess?-braids stands 3 or so inches below the black-haired boy, talking animatedly with him. Even from this far away, you can see the blue denim vest with holes on top of the school's girl uniform, accentuated by the neon pink plastic bands on her left arm. As you move closer, you can see that her hair is, in fact, three colors-a natural golden-brown for her bangs and most of her forehead, which is usual enough, but then you get to the braids, where it is now painfully obvious that the crimson red and metallic gold colors have been dyed into it. As she sees you standing there, observing her and the boy, she takes her attention off him and waves to you, amber eyes sparkling.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Littermates: Ravenfur (and maybe some others...)**

 **Crush: I don't really care, pair her with whoever you want...**

 **Personality: She's probably the most eccentric girl at school. The upbeat girl is always making references to this video game or that TV show... Basically the school's local fangirl. However, because of that, she can tend to not pay attention to reality, or just let life pass her by while she talks on and on about something to someone who just really doesn't like whatever she's trying to talk to them about. (So you can consider her your personal reference-making machine!)**  
 **She works in the school newspaper as (believe it or don't) an editor. Yeah, not something you'd see coming, huh? Well, turns out her mom was a part of it, and Sand wants to follow in her footsteps.**  
 **Alone with her brother, Sand will be slightly calmer, as if Ravenfur's mellow aura effects her. She will also be prone to lighthearted teasing.**  
 **She tends not to car... (I can not find it in the reviews and this is the part that showed in the email...an you please review Ravenfur again?)**

 **Name: Ravenfur**

 **Nickname: None**

 **Appearance: In contrast to the girl he's talking with, you can tell that the black-haired boy is all business. Everything about him is far more orderly and neat, from the from the oddly immaculate school uniform, to the clear, clean lenses of his gray-rimmed glasses, to the impassive look he now wears on his face. His amber eyes seem to hold a glint of curiosity as he examines you.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Crush: I am leaving this up to you, just don't make him have a crush on anyone right away.**

 **Personality: He is the "smart, stoic, mysterious" type that you can see a lot in anime, but he's secretly as dorky as his sister. However, just as Sand only ever calms down around him, he's only going to show those sides to her.(As far as I'm aware of) Tends to get straight As. Doesn't have a club, but helps out at the school library.**

 **Backstory: uh, no thanks**

 **TQ: Wind**  
 **TW: Wind**

 **Name: Ravenfeather.**  
 **Nickname: Raven, Rave.**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'7), lean, muscular, black emo guy hair, amber eyes.**  
 **Parents: Breezepelt and Heathertail.**  
 **Littermates: Unknown.**  
 **Crush: Forestpaw/Foreststream(up to author and creator of OC).**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, caring, always puts the needs of friends and family before his own, he is athletic, but doesn't play any sports. He likes music and plays guitar piano and can sing(Might ask Nightfeather to make a band with him). He likes girls who don't party too much. And he like Foreststream bc she is quiet but not too quiet, and he thinks she's beautiful. He believes that looks don't matter, and he thinks that anyone who thinks so, and makes fun of someone for being ugly should be taught a lesson.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**  
 **Backstory: Optional**  
 **I like this too... but can I have the prefix change? Or... if it is okay with Ravenfur's creator if their parents thought they where the same kid.**

* * *

 **Ravenpaw:**

 **Name: Beetlestep**

 **Nickname(s): Beetle**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, black hair, light green eyes (purple contacts)**

 **Parent(s): Ravenpaw and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and Skills: Se's scared to talk to anyone she doesn't know, she's really outgoing with her friends and she loves helping others, she's great with animals**

 **TQ: Thunder and Outside**

 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Bluestar and Oakheart:**

 **Name: Skyfern**

 **Nickname(s): Sky**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, blue gray hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Bluestar and Oakheart**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather**

 **Personality and Skills: Calm and collected, stands up for what she believes is right, she's a quick thinker and a strong swimmer, great at public speaking**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name, Stormheart**  
 **Nickname, Storm, Stormy, Clever,**  
 **Appearance, tan skin with blue gray hair and dark blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Bluestar and Oakheart**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, Rain Flower**  
 **Personality and skills, kind, caring, smart, great fighter and swimmer, helpful, friendly**  
 **TQ, Thunder, River**  
 **Taw, Thunder**

* * *

 **Ferncloud and Dustpelt:**

 **Name: Forestpaw/stream**

 **Nickname(s): None.**

 **Appearance: A dusty tan pelt with brown and white spots a brown one on her chest has the shape of a leaf.**

 **Parent(s): Dustpelt and Ferncloud.**

 **Littermate(s): Don't know yet.**

 **Crush: You choose.**

 **Personality and Skills: She is shy and but always tries to be out there, she is kinda small and is usually unnoticed which is fine with her most of the time but she really hates to miss out on things. She had never really thought about finding a mate, ever, she thinks it's silly and stupid and that they should focus on helping they're clan(I want her to find someone that likes her but she doesn't realize our and they become friends or something like that, please). She is a skillfull fighter and loves to hunt, she is very patient and things very deeply about things which helps her with hunting and training.**

 **TQ: Thunder.**

 **TW: Thunder.**

 **Backstory (Optional):**

* * *

 **Daisy and Spiderleg:**

 **Name: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Nickname:Ruby, Scarlet**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, red dyed high top haircut, hazel eyes. Wearing: Adidas tracksuit with Huraraches Utility(customized)**  
 **Personality: Crimson is really shy. Whenever he is near anyone he always puts his head down and looks to the ground until someone speaks to him. He is also very sporty as he is very good at rugby, soccer and 200m sprints. And science. He is very quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Daisy and Spiderleg**  
 **Littermate(s): Leopardheart**  
 **Crush: Cherryblossom**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Wind**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Goldenflower/Sasha and Tigerstar:**

 **Name: Cherryblossom**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname:None**  
 **Appearance: A tanned, lithe girl, green eyes, brown hair. Wearing a black tank top with tight black jeans and black air max 95's**  
 **Personality: A very confident girl. Cherryblossom is very kind but is quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Sasha**  
 **Crush: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Qualifies: Wind**  
 **Wants: Wind**

* * *

 **Violet Dawn and Thunder:**

 **Name, Rain Flower**  
 **Gender, female**  
 **Parents, Thunder and Violet Down**  
 **Nickname, Rainy, Drizzle, Freaky Eyes (called only by bullies)**  
 **Appearance, Rain Flower has light skin, with pretty silvery hair. Her eyes, have an unusual violet color, which causes her to bullied a lot.**  
 **Personality and skills, She is friends with Echolight better. Quiet and kind, she is very smart, and always gets A, especially being the daughter of Thunderstar. Because of that, she is guaranteed to be in Thunder. She makes friends in all sectors, which only increases how shoe is bullied. Makes most of her friends in the Thunder section, and is known well in the school. Bit of an outcast, always willing to help. Was that too long?**  
 **Littermate's, I want to make some in the future**  
 **Crush, Stormheart**  
 **TQ, Thunder, Tribe of rushing water**  
 **TW, Thunder**

* * *

 **Silverstream/Millie and Graystripe:**

 **Name: Silverhowl**

 **Nicknames: Silver**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a blue streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Rainwing (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The mature, protective one of the three, looks out for his siblings, can be quite paranoid, often thinks of worst case scenarios**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Salmonleap**

 **Nicknames: Sammy, Sam-Sam-Sammy-Sam (Fogshine)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a green streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Silverhowl (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The jokester of the three, often the class clown, most teachers don't like him, he loves swimming**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Fogshine**

 **Nicknames: Twizzlers (She always has a pack of Twizzlers with her. Always.)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Millie**

 **Littermate's: None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: Very childish, hyper, cheerful, is horrible at keeping secrets, usually becomes the teachers pet, loves water**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **They call themselves the silver trio (Even though Fogshine is light gray). They have a tradition that no matter what they're doing, if it starts raining, they have to run outside. Even if they're in the middle of class. Silverhowl is the oldest. They are rarely seen apart.**

* * *

 **Willowbreeze and Crookedstar:**

 **Name: Reedheart**

 **Nickname(s): Reed**

 **Appearance: Tall, about 6'3". Dusty brown hair that sticks up all over the place. Sky blue eyes. Will always wear his blue track jacket.**

 **Parent(s): Crookedstar and Willowtail(at least, I think that's her name?)**

 **Littermate(s): None yet, I think**

 **Crush: your call here**

 **Personality and Skills: Atheletic, impulsive, overly competitive, ambitious, brave, loyal to his family and close friends.**  
 **Part of the Track Team.**

 **TQ: River, Wind**

 **TW: River**

* * *

 **Brightheart and Cloudtail:**

 **Name: Yellownose**  
 **Nickname: Yellow**  
 **Appearance: Long brown hair and sea green eyes that occasionally change shade.**  
 **Parents: Cloudtail and Brightheart**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: None. (Yet)**  
 **Personality: Kind but a bit weird. Can be annoying at times haha  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: River**

 **Name: Lilyheart**  
 **Nickname: Lily**  
 **Appeatance: White she-cat with ice blue eyes**  
 **Parent(s): You decide**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: You choose**  
 **Personality and Skills; Kind, funny, clever, hardworking, skilled, loyal and caring**  
 **Sector(s) Gets: Thunder**  
 **Sector(s) Wants: Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Was bullied in her first school so decides to be popular in this school, have loads and loads of friends and have nearly all the boys crushing on her. If it's to otp you can change it.**

 **Name: Swiftstep**  
 **Nickname: Shorty (by close friends only) Swift (most people)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Brightheart and Cloudtail**  
 **Appearance: Short (5' 1"), with pale skin and white hair with ginger streaks cut short. Pool blue eyes with darker edges. Has a runner's build.**  
 **Personality: Loves his family and friends. Swift like to play practical jokes and have fun. He hates loud noises and being surprised. Loves to run. He doubts himself somewhat and hates being teased.**  
 **Littermate: The other Brighttail kits**  
 **Crush: None**  
 **Qaulifies: Thunder/Outside**  
 **Wants: Thunder**

* * *

 **Icecloud:**

 **Name: Wolfheart**  
 **Nickname: U can come up with that...**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white tips. Pale**  
 **Personality: Jokester, kind, swift, funny, friendly, adores Swiftheart, willing to get in trouble for just a few laughs or revenge, etc.**  
 **Littermates: Idk**  
 **Crush: Maybe Swiftheart(;**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**  
 **Name: Darkstar**  
 **Nicknames: No nickname except Wolfheart calls him Dark to set off his nerves**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Tall, With Black hair, Pale or tan skin idk**  
 **Personality: Sharp-tonged, cold, nasty, hates anyone "nice" and "sweet", hates the Blaze Brothers, the Heart Twins, and Pranksters, HATES Wolfheart, etc.**  
 **Littermates: None that he knows about**  
 **Crush: Maybe Nightstar (hehe)**  
 **Qualify: Thunder, Dark forest, Shadow**  
 **Wants; Shadow**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**

 **Name: Shadow**  
 **Gender: Male or Female (doesn't matter)**  
 **Parents: Unknown, half demon, half werewolf**  
 **Appearance: Handsome/Pretty silver-haired with cold blue eyes.**  
 **Personality: Introverted, Anti-social, caring for those he love, quiet, rarely laughs**  
 **Crush: ?**  
 **TQ: Loner or Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Tallstar:**

 **Name: Cherryvine**  
 **Nicknames: None**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white streaks and amber eyes, wears a rose gold necklace with a matching cherry**  
 **Parents: Tallstar**  
 **Littermate(s): Featherflight**  
 **Crush: Just give her one**  
 **Personality and skills: Very bubbly and friendly, but knows when to shut up. Clever, and loves pranking others. Good at running and swimming, but is only a yellow belt in martial arts. Excels in athletics and is good in several subjects, but has problems focusing, because she was diagnosed with ADHD at five years old.**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder, Wind, and Outside**  
 **TW: River, Thunder, and Wind**

 **Name: Featherflight**  
 **Nicknames: None, but you can choose**  
 **Appearance: Silver hair with black streaks and bright blue eyes. Has pale skin and is average height. Wears a dreamcatcher necklace from her father and the color black**  
 **Parent(s): Tallstar**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: Just give her one, I don't really care**  
 **Personality and skills: She is an extremely smart person who can easily be distracted. Dislikes change and is very disorganized. Writes in a diary daily, and is very secretive about her writing. Likes watching rain fall. Has arachnophobia and is very paranoid. Is alright at running, but is a black belt in karate and tae-kwon-do. Can swim alright, but prefers martial arts**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder and Shadow**  
 **TW: River and Thunder**  
 **Backstory: Was left on her father's doorstep one day in a cradle smelling of the river. Grew comfortably, but never got much attention from her father.**

* * *

 **Sandstorm and Firestar:**

 **Name: Gingerfang**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Short and thin, coppery-ginger hair, greenish-hazel eyes**

 **Parent(s): Firestar and Sandstorm**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather (but they never get together)**

 **Personality and Skills: Very manipulative, acts like she's superior and smarter than others, she does a thing when she first meets someone were she acts really nice and friendly but after about a week she starts using them to do things for her, almost everybody doesn't like her.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Wintershade.**  
 **Nickname: Winter, Snowflake.**  
 **Appearance: Pale, blonde, blue eyes.**  
 **Parents: Firestar and Sandstorm.**  
 **Siblings: None.**  
 **Crush: Nightfeather.**  
 **Personality: Shy, quiet. Center of attention, though she doesn't like being popular. She just wants her crush (Nightfeather) to see her for the real her, not a snobby rich girl that other people see.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, River, Wind.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**

* * *

 **Stagleap and Wernflight:**

 **Name: Sparrowleaf**

 **Nickname(s): Sparrow**

 **Appearance: Tall and broad shouldered, shoulder length dark brown almost black hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Stagleap and Wrenflight**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and skills: Looks intimidating, is actually a big softy, a bit mistrusting, horrible at public speaking, a very talented medicine cat**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **She used to be Ginderfang's friend until she relized she was just using her. She's best friends with Goldencloud now.**

* * *

 **Moth Flight and Micah:**

 **Name: Goldencloud**

 **Nickname(s): Goldie**

 **Appearance: Tall and thin, pale yellow "tabby" hair, bright green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Mothflight and Micah**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and Skills: Very outgoing, loves to help others, very caring, honest, and loyal, a great fighter**

 **TQ: Wind and Outside (Sky?)**

 **TW: Wind**

 **Best friends with Sparrowleaf**

* * *

 **Unknown (Might not be used):**

 **Name: Nighthawk**  
 **Nickname: Night**  
 **Appearance: a tall tan guy with short black hair and icy blue eyes. Usually wears shorts and a nike sweater.**  
 **Personality: Funny, lazy, carless, loves playing games. Can be cold, aggresive, dominant, or just plain rude.**  
 **Section is Riverclan**  
 **Parents: Unknown**  
 **Crush: Tigermist (she doesn't know)**

 **Name: Leopardheart**  
 **Nickname: Baller(used when someone is very good at soccer)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, black eyes, black hair. Wearing Puma tracksuit with Tn's (shoes)**  
 **Personality: Confident guy. Very popular with the girls. Very good at sports, particularly soccer (plays for a big club)**  
 **Littermate: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Crush:none**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **I THINK I GOT COUGHT UP AGAIN! PLEASE SEND CATS WITH PARENTS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN USED OR DON'T HAVE MANY KITS!**

 **(Do you really see cats like Mapleshade having lots of kits? Without getting mad and killing some of them? NOW you see what I mean. :D )**

 **Okay... I think I got everyone. As you can see... I STILL NEED MORE! Oh, well. Can you please tell me if I can make your OC fall in love?** **I will do what you guys want with your OCs (Please no Gayness! I don't like it but, I will not hold it against you. I just think it is... never mind. If you post OCs that are Gay... they will just become best friends. Okay?) If I missed you can you tell me? Thanks. Anyway... THANKS FOR ANYONE THAT GAVE ME OCs! Thanks, Bye! Snow out.  
**


	11. Working on a New Chapter :D

**Yeah... I am doing this because... well. I needed to know who is related (Even if they are from diffrent people! XD ). So. Yeah. Here we go...**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves:**

 **Name: Snowcrystal**

 **Nickname: Snow**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Aqua Blue, and Sparkly, White Hair**

 **Parent(s): Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**

 **Littermates: Unknown (For now! XD )**

 **Crush: Leafstorm**

 **Personality And Skills: Likes Her rules, Loves To Read , Likes Her History, Nice, Kind, Gentle, Great Student, Considered A Teacher's Pet, Loves To Write, Loves To Act (But Is NOT A Drama Queen), Her Friends Don't Understand Why She Likes 'Hawk Jr.', Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies (TQ):** **Thunder/Outside**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Whatever**

 **Name: Nightfeather**  
 **Nickname: Night, Pretty boy(by his friends, bc of his "fanclub  
Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Siblings: Snowcrystal(if it's ok with author)**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'5"), lean but well-muscled, medium length black hair with white-tipped bangs(emo guy hair), green eyes.**  
 **Crush: Wintershade**  
 **Personality and Skills: At first he seems cold-hearted(especially to the girls in his "fanclub", but they never take a hint), but he is really sweet and fiercely loyal and a little overprotective of his sister(especially when it comes to boys). He's quiet and thoughtful, but he has a short temper. He is very smart and plays guitar, piano, and can sing. He is athletic, though he doesn't play sports. Best friends with Wolffang(if that's ok with creator of Wolffang, Wolffang of ThunderClan, and author).**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Outside.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.  
** **I really like this OC so... can I keep him?**

 **Name: Silentstorm**  
 **Nickname: Sil, Silent, (Mean) Silentsqeak**  
 **Appearance: Copper-skinned lanky girl that's 6 and a half feet tall, wavy short black curls, and deep brown eyes that turn hazel in the sunlight, and square rimmed black glasses**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Littermates: Aren't you my littermate?**  
 **Crush: She's aromantic for now, but if you do give her a crush, make it an unpopular boy who's into writing and has her style**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bold, sharp, intelligent, critical, understanding, loves to play pranks, loves to write, to draw, artsy, is surprisingly good at running. Her friends don't understand her and her attitude and she's constantly trying to please them and fails. She wants a friend who is like her.**  
 **TQ: Thunder, Wind, River**  
 **TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: Snowcrystal and her friends are like her gang, or clique, but other than Snowcrystal, most of them hate her. She loves Snow, but she doesn't want to be judged on her style or the fact that she looks nothing like Snow whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Cinderheart and Lionblaze:**

 **Name:Wolffang**  
 **Nicknames:Wolfie,and Wolf**  
 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Littermate:Lightingstrike**  
 **Crush:Spottedfur**  
 **Personality and Skills:Kind,fierce if u hurt Spottedfur,Showoff at times, great fighter, refuses much iteration with other sectors, especially Wind because of his dad, etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: Lightingstrike**  
 **Nickname: Lightning, Light, Strike and Shock**  
 **Appearance: Tough with golden hair and blue eyes**  
 **Littermates: Wolffang**  
 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Crush: Cinnamontail**  
 **Personality: Athletic, Straightforward, kind, nice, protective, fierce and tough when he wants to be, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: ThornKit/Paw/Breeze**

 **Nickname: Thorn, Thorny (Close friends), Thorny Poo (No one calls him this except his mother)**

 **Parents: LionBlaze and CinderHeart**

 **Appearance: White hair with gray at tips, average colored skin, golden eyes**

 **Litter mates: None**

 **Crush: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Personality and Skills: Strong, yet gentle. Patient, knows a good pile of herb remedies. Brave, and shy.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: He is a little Cinnamon Roll, nothing more to say.**

 **Name: Flamestone**

 **Nickname: Flame, Lion Jr., and Flamey (parents and sometimes siblings ONLY)**

 **Appearance: (exactly like lionblaze) Tanned skin, golden brown hair, and yellowish eyes (it says suncolored amber eyes when I searched up Lionblaze but whatever)**

 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Siblings: Silvertail, Featherpool, and the rest of the ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: Cinnamontail**

 **Personality and Skills: Brave, stands up for his siblings/littermates, plays soccer/baseball/basketball/football, can get good grades when he wants to, is a softie on the inside, etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Featherpool**

 **Nickname: Feather**

 **Appearance: (looks exactly like Silvertail, they r twins) Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair streaked with silver.**

 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Littermates: Silvertail, Flamestone, and all the other ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: None (yet, but Featherpool isn't really one to fall in love)**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, friendly, gets good grades, shy at first but once you get to know her she's less shy, calm, thoughtful, usually happy, quiet, plays violin, more likely than Silvertail to be a "medicine cat", etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Silvertail**  
 **Nickname: Silver**  
 **Appearance: Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, glasses, black hair streaked with silver, and small for her age.**  
 **Parents: Cinderheart and Lionblaze**  
 **Littermates: (so sorry but I'm too lazy to check the list of OCs lol)**  
 **Crush: None (yet, but Silvertail isn't really one to fall in love)**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bubbly, cheerful, sometimes her friends think she's childish, playful, friendly, kind, loves to lend a helping hand, loves to read, is shy at first but once you get to know her she's definitely not, great student, sometimes she gets frustrated when she can't get something right (schoolwork, mostly), plays piano, loves to sing, etc.**  
 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**  
 **Sectors TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: IDK**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost:**

 **Name: Leafstorm**

 **Nickname: Hawk Jr. or Leaf**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Amber/Emerald Eyes, Brown Hair with a Little Black In It.**

 **Parent(s): Hawkfrost**

 **Littermates: Unknown**

 **Crush: Snowcrystal**

 **Personality and Skills: Hates His Father, Tries To Be Good, Finds It Hard To Trust, Stays In The Shadows, Is Considered Scary, Kind And Gentle Inside, Fiercely Protective, Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Dark/River/Shadow/Outside (and Thunder...)**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder/River**

 **Backstory (Optional): Well, you know Hawkfrost. Lots of Pain.**

* * *

 **Brook and Stormfur:**

 **Name- Smokewhisper**  
 **Nickname- Smoke or Whisp**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Stonefur**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Can I make this OC fall in love or no?)  
Friend(s): Snakeeye**  
 **Appearance- Tall, tan skin, yellow eyes, and waist length gray hair**  
 **Personality/Skills- Quite, shy, and stands up for what she believes in. Often calm and almost never angry, except for when defending someone weaker than herself. Usually gets good grades. Master of meditation and calming people**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River or Wind**

 **Name: Silverstorm**  
 **Nickname: Diana**  
 **Appearance: White skin, Black hair, and Blue eyes**  
 **Parents: Stormfur and Brook**  
 **Littermates: Darkkit**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: Very calm and composed. She prefers to stick to rules, but is also too shy. She loves swimming**  
 **TQ: RiverClan**  
 **TW: RiverClan**  
 **Backstory: She lost her brother when he was only a kit, and since then has been living reclusively.**

* * *

 **Feathertail/Leafpool/Nightcloud and Crowfeather:**

 **Name: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nickname: Dove or Dovey (Close friends and mother ONLY!)**

 **Parents: CrowFeather (Divorced) and FeatherTail**

 **Littermates: You decide :P**

 **Crush: WolfFang(idk)? and ThornKit/Paw/Breeze.**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Easily annoyed, fast runner, good swimmer, loves the outdoors, creative.**

 **TQ: Thunder, River, or Wind**

 **TW: River or Thunder**

 **Backstory: When her father left to be with LeafPool Dove started being more cautious and father said everything to her mother.**

 **Name: Darkfeather**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Olive skin, black hair, dark blue eyes**

 **Parent(s): Nightcloud and Crowfeather**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Skyfern**

 **Personality and Skills: He's usually very arrogant unless he's around friends, the arrogantness is all an act, he tries to act tough but usually fails, he's a great dancer**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **At first, Skyfern and Darkfeather are oblivious to their feelings for each other, but they eventually get together**

 **Name Darkwater**  
 **Nickname Water or Darky(Only by her mother)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother Nightcloud**  
 **Stepfather Crowfeather**  
 **Crush None**  
 **Appearance Tall, waist length braided black hair and brown eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills Sharp-tongued and doesn't care if what she says hurts people. Often telling fat people they're fat and snobbish people no one likes them, she tells people the truth about themselves and is call mean because of it. Hates her stepfather and is distant to her stepsiblings. Good grades runs very fast. Knows a few things about torture too.**  
 **Sector Qualified Wind, Shadow, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted Shadow**  
 **The only kit from an affair Nightcloud had.**

* * *

 **Honeyfern/Poppyfrost and Berrynose:**

 **Name: ArtisticKit/Paw/Dreamer**

 **Nickname: Dream**

 **Parents: HoneyFern and Berrynose (Divorced)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin with REALLY dark brown hair that looks almost black with faded hazel highlights and red highlights with dark brown eyes. Wears reddish glasses with green.**

 **Litter mates: StarlightStream (idk if you gonna add her)**

 **Crush: You choose :P**

 **Personality and Skills: Good artist and writer. Easily Annoyed, Fangirl, shipper, loves Undertale, can be annoying when talking about things she like. Loyal, and kind.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: Hated her father and always helped her mother.**

 **Name: StarlightStream**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname: Star, or Starlight**  
 **Appearance: Golden hair with brown eyes**  
 **Siblings: ArtisticDreamer (Step Sister)**  
 **Parents: BerryNose and PoppyFrost**  
 **Personality: Jokester, Kawaii, lovable dork, loves to laugh, likes singing but is better at dancing.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**  
 **Backstory: A perfect life but is hardly spoiled at all. Always tries to get closer to her step sister, ArtisticDreamer**

* * *

 **Mousefur:**

 **Name: Cinnamontail**  
 **Nickname: Cinna, Cinnamon, and Sweet**  
 **Appearance: Brown hair with brown eyes**  
 **Parents: Mousefur**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Personality: Sweet, Nice, Cute, Quietish, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

* * *

 **Spottedleaf:**

 **Name: Spottedfur**

 **Nickname: Spot, Spotty, or Spotted**

 **Appearance:** **Tortoiseshell kind of hair (Castillo?)  
**

 **Parent(s): Spottedleaf**

 **Littermates: Unknown (FOR NOW! XD )**

 **Crush: Wolffang**

 **Personality and Skills:** **Nice, Kind, Gentle, Calm, Great Student, Understanding, Could Be A Talking Doctor, Knows Medical Terms And Herbs, Trusts, Quiet, Etc.**

 **Sector(s)** **That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Thunder**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Used to help her Mother, Was very Quiet, Etc.**

 **Joyspot**  
 **Nickname:Joy or JJ**  
 **Appearance: Darker tan skin with black hair and green eyes**  
 **Parent:Spottedleaf**  
 **Littermates:Spottedfur**  
 **crush:Battlefang**  
 **Personality:Really kind and calm really smart likes art**  
 **Qualifies:Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Squirrelflight and Bramblestar:**

 **Name: Goldenheart**  
 **Nickname: Goldie (can't think of anything else)**  
 **Appearance: White skin, blonde hair, and green**  
 **Parents: Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: She is very rebellious like her mother and doesn't like rules. She is level-headed like her father. However, she is friendly to others. She is a fast runner.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Wind**  
 **Backstory: Goldenheart has generally lived a happy life, and is friendly and outgoing.**

* * *

 **Scourge:**

 **Name-Snakeeye**  
 **Nickname- No Nickname**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Scourge**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Is is okay for me to give her one?)**  
 **Friend(s): Smokewhisper**  
 **Appearance- Very short, pale skin, yellow eyes, and black hair styled in a mohawk. Often weres her father's dog tooth collar**  
 **Personality/Skills- Sadistic, sharp-tongued, and believes the world is messed up. Very pessimistic and gets annoyed by idiots and optimistic people. Very smart and gets good grades. Great at hiding in the shadows and scaring people.**  
 **Sector Qualified- Shadow and Blood(If Blood is an option)**  
 **Sector Wanted- Shadow**  
 **Has/had a very close relationship with her father**

 **Name: Tigermist**  
 **Nickname: Tiger**  
 **Appearance: a beautiful lightly tanned girl with long and soft black and silver marbled hair and vibrant violet eyes, usually wearing a black half shirt with no shoulders, short black jean shorts, and knee high black converse.**  
 **Personality: Calm, but has her moments of excitement. She has a bit of a temper and a sharp tongue. Very depressed and cold, closed off usually.**  
 **She is in Thunder section.**  
 **Parents: Scourge and Unknown**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**

 **Name: Moon**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nicknames: Moo Moo (scourge only .3.), Moony, and Mo Mo (these 2 friends only)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father: Scourge**  
 **Mom: Unknown**  
 **Appearance: Tall with black hair with one white circle and white on the tips, icy blue eyes and pale skin**  
 **Personality: Kind, always listening to music, silly, hyper, fierce at times, strong, swift, sneaky, smart, says things about killing at times (if she has a reason to), rude at times, loves playing games, loves drawing, loves reading, and stands up for others and for what's right**  
 **Crush: ? (You can choose .3.)**  
 **Litter mates: Dark, ShadowClaw, and Shade**  
 **Qualifies: Outsider\Shadow**  
 **Wants: Outsider**

* * *

 **Applefur:**

 **Name Hawkstrike**  
 **Nickname Kiwi**  
 **Appearance:Light tan skin with hazel eyes and auburn hair with black tips**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermate:N/a**  
 **Crush:Polarfrost**  
 **Personality:shy and untrusting when not around friends but when with them is super outgoing and aggresive likes to wrestle hits you with a book if you do something stupid or pun gets really excited when given a kiwi, she is a good fighter and has decent endurance but wont get slow down if she gets threatened really smart in areas others arent good in.**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/River/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Used to be bullied by others because she had trouble with words until she snapped and got in a fight with them then she met Lizardsplash and Polarfrost and after a few knots became best friends with them**

 **Name:Battlefang**  
 **Nickname:Doesnt have one but (Hawkstike calls him Mr. grumpy butt)**  
 **Appearance: Really tall and buff tanned skin with brown hair and brown eyes**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermates:Hawkstrike**  
 **Crush:Joyspot**  
 **Personality and skills: A polar opposite to his sister very calm and collected natural leader likes to stay with his group of friends likes to play football doesnt really associate with his sister but when he does (which is rarely) will get her things**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Dawnpelt and Crowfrost:  
**

 **Name:Polarfrost**  
 **Nickname:Polar**  
 **Appearance:Muscular Pale skinned boy with cream colored hair and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Dawnpelt and Crowfrost**  
 **Littermate:N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality:smart but lazy he knows how to get into and out of trouble;Like hawkstrike is a good fighter but has better endurance**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Darkflower:**

 **Lizardsplash**  
 **Nickname:Lizard by mostly everyone (called puppy or kitten by Hawkstrike)**  
 **Appearance:Tall tan skinned boy with brown eyes and brownish black hair**  
 **Parents:Darkflower**  
 **LIttermates:N/A**  
 **Crush:Hawkstrike**  
 **Personalty:Jokester and a flirt likes to fake flirt with his friends (even Polarfrost) likes to make terrible puns and jokes can calm people down and likes to intimidate strangers with his height;decent fighter has the best endurance out of his friends**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Wind**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw:**

 **Name: Nightstar**  
 **Nickname: Nyx**  
 **Appearance: Dark skinned, Black haired, and Brown Eyes**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: A very cold-hearted she-cat who bullies others weaker than her. She likes night-hunting.**  
 **TQ: ShadowClan**  
 **TW: ShadowClan**  
 **Backstory: Her parents died when she was young.**

 **Name: Lakefeather**  
 **Nickname: Feathers**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Appearance: Medium size (5' 4"). Very strong/stocky body build. Bushy brown hair with black tips. Green eyes.**  
 **Persoanlity: Feathers is a strong leader and slightly intimidating. She always wants to do the best for everybody. She has a short temper, but tries to contain it. Seems cold and rude at first, but opens up over time.**  
 **Littermate: none?**  
 **Crush: Swiftstep (but it's secret)**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Shadow**  
 **Wants: Either, but leans toward Thunder 'cuz Swiftstep ;)**

* * *

 **Half Moon and Jayfeather:**

 **Name, Mistyheart**  
 **Nickname, Misty**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with silver hair, and misty blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Jayfeather and Half Moon**  
 **Littermate's, N/A**  
 **Crush, You can choose one**  
 **Personality and Skills, Intelligent, good at reading, witty, smart, kind, loyal, and caring. Mistyheart is also a skilled Doctor, since both of her parents are those. She usually helps heal when emergencies, attacks, and other things like this happens, and is usually one of the first to volunteer.**  
 **TQ, Thunderclan and Rushing Water**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, she lived a normal life, but was usually lonely and teased because her father was a medicine cat who broke the law.**

* * *

 **Mapleshade:**

 **Name, Shadeheart**  
 **Nickname, She, apparently, doesn't approve of 'nonsense' like that. But Swiftheart calls her Shade just to annoy her, and to get her back when she bullies others**  
 **Appearance, Pale skinned girl with several scars and black hair**  
 **Parents, Mapleshade, Unknown**  
 **Crush, none**  
 **Personality and skills, She is calculating and vain. Like her mother, she cares about no one. The most popular bully. Well known to be horrible, and hates Swiftheart, who pulls pranks on her.**  
 **TQ, Thunder and Dark**  
 **TW, Dark Blood**  
 **Backstory, She was a bully since school started- never felt sympathy.**

 **Name, Birdwillow**  
 **Nickname, Chaos**  
 **Mother, Mapleshade**  
 **Appearance, Pale skin, chin length white hair with ginger tips, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills, Loves chaos and never knowing what will happen. Doesn't have much friends and doesn't interact with people unless forced. Smart and good at being unnoticed**  
 **Sector Qualified, Dark, Wind, and Shadow**  
 **Sector Wanted- Wind**

* * *

 **Foxleap:**

 **Name, Swiftheart**  
 **Nicknames, Swifty, Swift**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with dark green eyes and ginger hair**  
 **Parents, Foxleap and unknown.. Maybe Hazeltail?**  
 **Littermate's, N/A  
Crush, You can choose  
Personality and Skills, Ever since her father's time, she's the most skilled, and funny prankstaer around! She loves to laugh and joke, and is usually cheerful and loyal. Play very good pranks.**  
 **TQ, ThunderClan**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, Always quite the prankster, prancing her teachers and fellow classmates since elementary age.**

 **Name: Robinchirp**

 **Nickname(s): Robbie (Close friends and family)**

 **Appearance: Tan skin (from being outside), ginger hair, dark green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Foxleap and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Your choice**

 **Personality and Skills: Usually very hyper, but she has days where she lies around doing nothing, she's very outgoing and cheerful, it's really hard to make her angry, she loves singing, but she's not that good at it, when her friends are trying to concentrate, she loves to yell out random things to annoy them, she loves climbing trees to the point where she does everything in them, she's a quick thinker and is very fast and stealthy, but she's not strong, at all.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name: Cherryleaf**  
 **Nickname: Red or Cherry**  
 **Appearance: a short, kind of fat and tan girl with shoulder length auburn and red hair with green eyes.**  
 **Personality: Downright rude and snappy, cockyish. Pulls a face whenever Nighthawk is around.**  
 **Section is Riverclan.**  
 **Parents: Foxleap and Shimmerpelt.**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**  
 **Absolutley hates Tigermist**

* * *

 **Dovewing and Bumblestripe/Tigerheart:**

 **Name, Echolight**  
 **Nickname, Echo, Smart Girl**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with bright blue eyes and and long, waist-length silver hair**  
 **Parents, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, now divorced**  
 **Littermate's, None**  
 **Crush, you can choose,**  
 **Personality and skills, She is kind, caring, and loyal. She will do anything for her friends, no matter what. She makes lots of friends fast, but is bullied a lot as well, for her grades. In tough situations she can figure anything out, and is always willing to help. Never gets below A**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, she was kind and always lender a hand around the house, but disagreed, secretly, with some of the things her parents did. After they got divorced, she felt miserable and was bullied more than ever, but she learned to stand strong.**

* * *

 **Whitestorm:**

 **Name, Snowheart**  
 **Nicknames, Snowy, Snow, Snowflake**  
 **Appearance, girl, with dark hair, with snowy white tips hair, and pale blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Whitestorm and ?**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, you can choose**  
 **Personality and skills, Snowheart is very hardworking and friendly. She likes to help others, and is loyal to sell her friends, and willing to help. Rebels against what is wrong and tries to makes friends in all sectors.**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, Always was kind, loyal girl. She was very sad when her father died, but she tried get hardest to fit in.**

* * *

 **Ashfur:**

 **Name- Skyleaf**  
 **Nickname- Leafer**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Ashfur**  
 **Crush- Stormsong**  
 **Appearance- Stocky, dark gray hair, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/skills- Insane. Will flirt with anyone, even guys, but will become frightened if someone flirts back. Often comes up with insane ideas to destroy things. Very Paranoid. Doesn't do very well in school. Good at scaring people just by being himself.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted- Dark Blood**

* * *

 **Ivypool:**

 **Stormsong**  
 **Nickname- Hates nicknames but Skyleaf calls her Stormy**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother- Ivypool**  
 **Crush- Skyleaf**  
 **Appearance- Skinny, short gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills- Shy and content to avoiding everyone. Interested in demons, possession, the afterlife, and undead creatures. Often attempts to summon demons and spirits.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Dark Blood, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River**

 **Name: Songheart**  
 **Nickname: Song**  
 **Appearance: Paleish skin. white, shiny hair with hints of gray. Blue eyes.**  
 **Parent(s): Ivypool**  
 **Littermates: Crystalshine (my story will shine more on her personality, same with Treeleap) and Treeleap**  
 **Crush: (SPOILER) Rippletail :/ (again, my story) shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Friendly, Shy, Good at Singing, Good at writing and drawing, Happy, Silly, Understanding**  
 **Sector (TQ) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Sector (TW) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Backstory: never really had any friends in middle school except her siblings. (If you want the Littermates... You need to post them. It is the only way I get the information I need. :D )**

* * *

 **Heathertail and Breezepelt:**

 **Name: Sandfeather**

 **Nickname: People have shortened her name to "Sand."**

 **Appearance: A sandy-colored tabby with amber eyes. Well, um, seeing as we're going with HUMAN warriors, I guess she stands around 5 feet and three inches? And I think she's dyed some of her hair red and yellow, to show her Gryffindor Pride!(yep, she's a HP fan.)** **The girl with-uh, blonde with red highlights, you guess?-braids stands 3 or so inches below the black-haired boy, talking animatedly with him. Even from this far away, you can see the blue denim vest with holes on top of the school's girl uniform, accentuated by the neon pink plastic bands on her left arm. As you move closer, you can see that her hair is, in fact, three colors-a natural golden-brown for her bangs and most of her forehead, which is usual enough, but then you get to the braids, where it is now painfully obvious that the crimson red and metallic gold colors have been dyed into it. As she sees you standing there, observing her and the boy, she takes her attention off him and waves to you, amber eyes sparkling.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Littermates: Ravenfur (and maybe some others...)**

 **Crush: I don't really care, pair her with whoever you want...**

 **Personality: She's probably the most eccentric girl at school. The upbeat girl is always making references to this video game or that TV show... Basically the school's local fangirl. However, because of that, she can tend to not pay attention to reality, or just let life pass her by while she talks on and on about something to someone who just really doesn't like whatever she's trying to talk to them about. (So you can consider her your personal reference-making machine!)**  
 **She works in the school newspaper as (believe it or don't) an editor. Yeah, not something you'd see coming, huh? Well, turns out her mom was a part of it, and Sand wants to follow in her footsteps.**  
 **Alone with her brother, Sand will be slightly calmer, as if Ravenfur's mellow aura effects her. She will also be prone to lighthearted teasing.**  
 **She tends not to car... (I can not find it in the reviews and this is the part that showed in the email...an you please review Ravenfur again?)**

 **Name: Ravenfur**

 **Nickname: None**

 **Appearance: In contrast to the girl he's talking with, you can tell that the black-haired boy is all business. Everything about him is far more orderly and neat, from the from the oddly immaculate school uniform, to the clear, clean lenses of his gray-rimmed glasses, to the impassive look he now wears on his face. His amber eyes seem to hold a glint of curiosity as he examines you.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Crush: I am leaving this up to you, just don't make him have a crush on anyone right away.**

 **Personality: He is the "smart, stoic, mysterious" type that you can see a lot in anime, but he's secretly as dorky as his sister. However, just as Sand only ever calms down around him, he's only going to show those sides to her.(As far as I'm aware of) Tends to get straight As. Doesn't have a club, but helps out at the school library.**

 **Backstory: uh, no thanks**

 **TQ: Wind**  
 **TW: Wind**

 **Name: Ravenfeather.**  
 **Nickname: Raven, Rave.**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'7), lean, muscular, black emo guy hair, amber eyes.**  
 **Parents: Breezepelt and Heathertail.**  
 **Littermates: Unknown.**  
 **Crush: Forestpaw/Foreststream(up to author and creator of OC).**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, caring, always puts the needs of friends and family before his own, he is athletic, but doesn't play any sports. He likes music and plays guitar piano and can sing(Might ask Nightfeather to make a band with him). He likes girls who don't party too much. And he like Foreststream bc she is quiet but not too quiet, and he thinks she's beautiful. He believes that looks don't matter, and he thinks that anyone who thinks so, and makes fun of someone for being ugly should be taught a lesson.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**  
 **Backstory: Optional**  
 **I like this too... but can I have the prefix change? Or... if it is okay with Ravenfur's creator if their parents thought they where the same kid.**

* * *

 **Ravenpaw:**

 **Name: Beetlestep**

 **Nickname(s): Beetle**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, black hair, light green eyes (purple contacts)**

 **Parent(s): Ravenpaw and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and Skills: Se's scared to talk to anyone she doesn't know, she's really outgoing with her friends and she loves helping others, she's great with animals**

 **TQ: Thunder and Outside**

 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Bluestar and Oakheart:**

 **Name: Skyfern**

 **Nickname(s): Sky**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, blue gray hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Bluestar and Oakheart**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather**

 **Personality and Skills: Calm and collected, stands up for what she believes is right, she's a quick thinker and a strong swimmer, great at public speaking**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name, Stormheart**  
 **Nickname, Storm, Stormy, Clever,**  
 **Appearance, tan skin with blue gray hair and dark blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Bluestar and Oakheart**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, Rain Flower**  
 **Personality and skills, kind, caring, smart, great fighter and swimmer, helpful, friendly**  
 **TQ, Thunder, River**  
 **Taw, Thunder**

* * *

 **Ferncloud and Dustpelt:**

 **Name: Forestpaw/stream**

 **Nickname(s): None.**

 **Appearance: A dusty tan pelt with brown and white spots a brown one on her chest has the shape of a leaf.**

 **Parent(s): Dustpelt and Ferncloud.**

 **Littermate(s): Don't know yet.**

 **Crush: You choose.**

 **Personality and Skills: She is shy and but always tries to be out there, she is kinda small and is usually unnoticed which is fine with her most of the time but she really hates to miss out on things. She had never really thought about finding a mate, ever, she thinks it's silly and stupid and that they should focus on helping they're clan(I want her to find someone that likes her but she doesn't realize our and they become friends or something like that, please). She is a skillfull fighter and loves to hunt, she is very patient and things very deeply about things which helps her with hunting and training.**

 **TQ: Thunder.**

 **TW: Thunder.**

 **Backstory (Optional):**

* * *

 **Daisy and Spiderleg:**

 **Name: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Nickname:Ruby, Scarlet**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, red dyed high top haircut, hazel eyes. Wearing: Adidas tracksuit with Huraraches Utility(customized)**  
 **Personality: Crimson is really shy. Whenever he is near anyone he always puts his head down and looks to the ground until someone speaks to him. He is also very sporty as he is very good at rugby, soccer and 200m sprints. And science. He is very quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Daisy and Spiderleg**  
 **Littermate(s): Leopardheart**  
 **Crush: Cherryblossom**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Wind**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Goldenflower/Sasha and Tigerstar:**

 **Name: Cherryblossom**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname:None**  
 **Appearance: A tanned, lithe girl, green eyes, brown hair. Wearing a black tank top with tight black jeans and black air max 95's**  
 **Personality: A very confident girl. Cherryblossom is very kind but is quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Sasha**  
 **Crush: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Qualifies: Wind**  
 **Wants: Wind**

* * *

 **Violet Dawn and Thunder:**

 **Name, Rain Flower**  
 **Gender, female**  
 **Parents, Thunder and Violet Down**  
 **Nickname, Rainy, Drizzle, Freaky Eyes (called only by bullies)**  
 **Appearance, Rain Flower has light skin, with pretty silvery hair. Her eyes, have an unusual violet color, which causes her to bullied a lot.**  
 **Personality and skills, She is friends with Echolight better. Quiet and kind, she is very smart, and always gets A, especially being the daughter of Thunderstar. Because of that, she is guaranteed to be in Thunder. She makes friends in all sectors, which only increases how shoe is bullied. Makes most of her friends in the Thunder section, and is known well in the school. Bit of an outcast, always willing to help. Was that too long?**  
 **Littermate's, I want to make some in the future**  
 **Crush, Stormheart**  
 **TQ, Thunder, Tribe of rushing water**  
 **TW, Thunder**

* * *

 **Silverstream/Millie and Graystripe:**

 **Name: Silverhowl**

 **Nicknames: Silver**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a blue streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Rainwing (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The mature, protective one of the three, looks out for his siblings, can be quite paranoid, often thinks of worst case scenarios**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Salmonleap**

 **Nicknames: Sammy, Sam-Sam-Sammy-Sam (Fogshine)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a green streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Silverhowl (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The jokester of the three, often the class clown, most teachers don't like him, he loves swimming**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Fogshine**

 **Nicknames: Twizzlers (She always has a pack of Twizzlers with her. Always.)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Millie**

 **Littermate's: None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: Very childish, hyper, cheerful, is horrible at keeping secrets, usually becomes the teachers pet, loves water**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **They call themselves the silver trio (Even though Fogshine is light gray). They have a tradition that no matter what they're doing, if it starts raining, they have to run outside. Even if they're in the middle of class. Silverhowl is the oldest. They are rarely seen apart.**

* * *

 **Willowbreeze and Crookedstar:**

 **Name: Reedheart**

 **Nickname(s): Reed**

 **Appearance: Tall, about 6'3". Dusty brown hair that sticks up all over the place. Sky blue eyes. Will always wear his blue track jacket.**

 **Parent(s): Crookedstar and Willowtail(at least, I think that's her name?)**

 **Littermate(s): None yet, I think**

 **Crush: your call here**

 **Personality and Skills: Atheletic, impulsive, overly competitive, ambitious, brave, loyal to his family and close friends.**  
 **Part of the Track Team.**

 **TQ: River, Wind**

 **TW: River**

* * *

 **Brightheart and Cloudtail:**

 **Name: Yellownose**  
 **Nickname: Yellow**  
 **Appearance: Long brown hair and sea green eyes that occasionally change shade.**  
 **Parents: Cloudtail and Brightheart**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: None. (Yet)**  
 **Personality: Kind but a bit weird. Can be annoying at times haha  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: River**

 **Name: Lilyheart**  
 **Nickname: Lily**  
 **Appeatance: White she-cat with ice blue eyes**  
 **Parent(s): You decide**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: You choose**  
 **Personality and Skills; Kind, funny, clever, hardworking, skilled, loyal and caring**  
 **Sector(s) Gets: Thunder**  
 **Sector(s) Wants: Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Was bullied in her first school so decides to be popular in this school, have loads and loads of friends and have nearly all the boys crushing on her. If it's to otp you can change it.**

 **Name: Swiftstep**  
 **Nickname: Shorty (by close friends only) Swift (most people)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Brightheart and Cloudtail**  
 **Appearance: Short (5' 1"), with pale skin and white hair with ginger streaks cut short. Pool blue eyes with darker edges. Has a runner's build.**  
 **Personality: Loves his family and friends. Swift like to play practical jokes and have fun. He hates loud noises and being surprised. Loves to run. He doubts himself somewhat and hates being teased.**  
 **Littermate: The other Brighttail kits**  
 **Crush: None**  
 **Qaulifies: Thunder/Outside**  
 **Wants: Thunder**

* * *

 **Icecloud:**

 **Name: Wolfheart**  
 **Nickname: U can come up with that...**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white tips. Pale**  
 **Personality: Jokester, kind, swift, funny, friendly, adores Swiftheart, willing to get in trouble for just a few laughs or revenge, etc.**  
 **Littermates: Idk**  
 **Crush: Maybe Swiftheart(;**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**  
 **Name: Darkstar**  
 **Nicknames: No nickname except Wolfheart calls him Dark to set off his nerves**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Tall, With Black hair, Pale or tan skin idk**  
 **Personality: Sharp-tonged, cold, nasty, hates anyone "nice" and "sweet", hates the Blaze Brothers, the Heart Twins, and Pranksters, HATES Wolfheart, etc.**  
 **Littermates: None that he knows about**  
 **Crush: Maybe Nightstar (hehe)**  
 **Qualify: Thunder, Dark forest, Shadow**  
 **Wants; Shadow**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**

 **Name: Shadowspirt (NEVER CALL HIM THAT!)  
Nickname: Shadow**  
 **Gender: Male** **  
Parents: Brokenstar** **Appearance: Handsome/Pretty silver-haired with cold blue eyes.**  
 **Personality: Introverted, Anti-social, caring for those he love, quiet, rarely laughs**  
 **Crush: ?**  
 **TQ: Loner or Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Tallstar:**

 **Name: Cherryvine**  
 **Nicknames: None**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white streaks and amber eyes, wears a rose gold necklace with a matching cherry**  
 **Parents: Tallstar**  
 **Littermate(s): Featherflight**  
 **Crush: Just give her one**  
 **Personality and skills: Very bubbly and friendly, but knows when to shut up. Clever, and loves pranking others. Good at running and swimming, but is only a yellow belt in martial arts. Excels in athletics and is good in several subjects, but has problems focusing, because she was diagnosed with ADHD at five years old.**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder, Wind, and Outside**  
 **TW: River, Thunder, and Wind**

 **Name: Featherflight**  
 **Nicknames: None, but you can choose**  
 **Appearance: Silver hair with black streaks and bright blue eyes. Has pale skin and is average height. Wears a dreamcatcher necklace from her father and the color black**  
 **Parent(s): Tallstar**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: Just give her one, I don't really care**  
 **Personality and skills: She is an extremely smart person who can easily be distracted. Dislikes change and is very disorganized. Writes in a diary daily, and is very secretive about her writing. Likes watching rain fall. Has arachnophobia and is very paranoid. Is alright at running, but is a black belt in karate and tae-kwon-do. Can swim alright, but prefers martial arts**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder and Shadow**  
 **TW: River and Thunder**  
 **Backstory: Was left on her father's doorstep one day in a cradle smelling of the river. Grew comfortably, but never got much attention from her father.**

* * *

 **Sandstorm and Firestar:**

 **Name: Gingerfang**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Short and thin, coppery-ginger hair, greenish-hazel eyes**

 **Parent(s): Firestar and Sandstorm**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather (but they never get together)**

 **Personality and Skills: Very manipulative, acts like she's superior and smarter than others, she does a thing when she first meets someone were she acts really nice and friendly but after about a week she starts using them to do things for her, almost everybody doesn't like her.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Wintershade.**  
 **Nickname: Winter, Snowflake.**  
 **Appearance: Pale, blonde, blue eyes.**  
 **Parents: Firestar and Sandstorm.**  
 **Siblings: None.**  
 **Crush: Nightfeather.**  
 **Personality: Shy, quiet. Center of attention, though she doesn't like being popular. She just wants her crush (Nightfeather) to see her for the real her, not a snobby rich girl that other people see.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, River, Wind.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**

* * *

 **Stagleap and Wernflight:**

 **Name: Sparrowleaf**

 **Nickname(s): Sparrow**

 **Appearance: Tall and broad shouldered, shoulder length dark brown almost black hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Stagleap and Wrenflight**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and skills: Looks intimidating, is actually a big softy, a bit mistrusting, horrible at public speaking, a very talented medicine cat**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **She used to be Ginderfang's friend until she relized she was just using her. She's best friends with Goldencloud now.**

* * *

 **Moth Flight and Micah:**

 **Name: Goldencloud**

 **Nickname(s): Goldie**

 **Appearance: Tall and thin, pale yellow "tabby" hair, bright green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Mothflight and Micah**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and Skills: Very outgoing, loves to help others, very caring, honest, and loyal, a great fighter**

 **TQ: Wind and Outside (Sky?)**

 **TW: Wind**

 **Best friends with Sparrowleaf**

* * *

 **River Ripple:**

 **Name: Pondfrost**  
 **Nickname: Only called Chilly by people who want to make her angry.**  
 **Appearance: Tall girl with gray, white, and silver bob. Wears big chunky glasses, tons of bracelets, and big red headphones constantly. Wears knee-high black combat boots and a long gold necklace with a star on it.**  
 **Parent (s): Riverstar**  
 **Littermates: Briarleaf and Ripplestripe**  
 **Crush: Nobody, unless you want her to have someone, in which case, choose anybody.**  
 **Personality and Skills: Talks too loudly constantly because her music is too loud. Acts like nothing gets to her and is constantly unruffled, but is actually very emotional. Makes good jokes. Likes to act and be the center of everything. Is usually 'out of it' and appears to be either drunk or high, or both, but isn't. Hates pranks and has no qualms about slapping people who get in her way or annoy her. (Also a medicine cat, if that's how you're going to work it into the story.)**  
 **Sector(s) that OC qualifies: RiverClan**  
 **Sector(s) that OC wants: RiverClan**

 **Name: Briarleaf**  
 **Nickname: Bry (Pronounced cry, but with a b) Mean peeps call her Cry**  
 **Appearance: Medium height, medium brown hair and green eyes. Stocky. Pretty.**  
 **Parent(s): Riverstar**  
 **Littermates: Pondfrost and Ripplestripe**  
 **Crush: Nightfeather XD**  
 **Personality and Skills: Very artistically and musically talented, but is shy and very self-concious of the fact that she weighs more than her sisters. Very quiet.**  
 **Sectors that OC qualifies: RiverClan**  
 **Sector(s) that OC wants: ThunderClan**

 **Name: Ripplestripe**  
 **Nickname: Rapple (That's not a spelling mistake, I do mean Rapple)**  
 **Appearance: Short girl with long silver pony-tail. Wears trendy t-shirts even in the winter and carries around her pocket knife because it makes her feel safe.**  
 **Parent(s): Riverstar**  
 **Littermates: Pondfrost and Briarleaf**  
 **Crush: Changes EVERY SINGLE DAY.**  
 **Personality and Skills: Enthusiastic and peppy, ambition is to be the most popular girl in school and captain of the cheerleading squad. A smidgen obsessed with herself and her appearance. Raps terribly, but loves to do it.**  
 **Sector(s) that OC qualifies: RiverClan**  
 **Sector(s) that OC wants: RiverClan**

* * *

 **Unknown (Might not be used):**

 **Name: Nighthawk**  
 **Nickname: Night**  
 **Appearance: a tall tan guy with short black hair and icy blue eyes. Usually wears shorts and a nike sweater.**  
 **Personality: Funny, lazy, carless, loves playing games. Can be cold, aggresive, dominant, or just plain rude.**  
 **Section is Riverclan**  
 **Parents: Unknown**  
 **Crush: Tigermist (she doesn't know)**

 **Name: Leopardheart**  
 **Nickname: Baller(used when someone is very good at soccer)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, black eyes, black hair. Wearing Puma tracksuit with Tn's (shoes)**  
 **Personality: Confident guy. Very popular with the girls. Very good at sports, particularly soccer (plays for a big club)**  
 **Littermate: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Crush:none**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **I THINK I GOT COUGHT UP AGAIN! PLEASE SEND CATS WITH PARENTS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN USED OR DON'T HAVE MANY KITS!**

 **(Do you really see cats like Mapleshade having lots of kits? Without getting mad and killing some of them? NOW you see what I mean. :D )**

 **Okay... I think I got everyone. As you can see... I STILL NEED MORE! Oh, well. Can you please tell me if I can make your OC fall in love?** **I will do what you guys want with your OCs (Please no Gayness! I don't like it but, I will not hold it against you. I just think it is... never mind. If you post OCs that are Gay... they will just become best friends. Okay?) If I missed you can you tell me? Thanks. Anyway... THANKS FOR ANYONE THAT GAVE ME OCs! Thanks, Bye! Snow out.  
**


	12. FINALLY GOT MY SIS' STUFF IN HERE!

**Yeah... I am doing this because... well. I needed to know who is related (Even if they are from diffrent people! XD ). So. Yeah. Here we go...**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves:**

 **Name: Snowcrystal**

 **Nickname: Snow**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Aqua Blue, and Sparkly, White Hair**

 **Parent(s): Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**

 **Littermates: Unknown (For now! XD )**

 **Crush: Leafstorm**

 **Personality And Skills: Likes Her rules, Loves To Read , Likes Her History, Nice, Kind, Gentle, Great Student, Considered A Teacher's Pet, Loves To Write, Loves To Act (But Is NOT A Drama Queen), Her Friends Don't Understand Why She Likes 'Hawk Jr.', Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies (TQ):** **Thunder/Outside**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Whatever**

 **Name: Nightfeather**  
 **Nickname: Night, Pretty boy(by his friends, bc of his "fanclub  
Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Siblings: Snowcrystal(if it's ok with author)**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'5"), lean but well-muscled, medium length black hair with white-tipped bangs(emo guy hair), green eyes.**  
 **Crush: Wintershade**  
 **Personality and Skills: At first he seems cold-hearted(especially to the girls in his "fanclub", but they never take a hint), but he is really sweet and fiercely loyal and a little overprotective of his sister(especially when it comes to boys). He's quiet and thoughtful, but he has a short temper. He is very smart and plays guitar, piano, and can sing. He is athletic, though he doesn't play sports. Best friends with Wolffang(if that's ok with creator of Wolffang, Wolffang of ThunderClan, and author).**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Outside.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.  
** **I really like this OC so... can I keep him?**

 **Name: Silentstorm**  
 **Nickname: Sil, Silent, (Mean) Silentsqeak**  
 **Appearance: Copper-skinned lanky girl that's 6 and a half feet tall, wavy short black curls, and deep brown eyes that turn hazel in the sunlight, and square rimmed black glasses**  
 **Parents: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves**  
 **Littermates: Aren't you my littermate?**  
 **Crush: She's aromantic for now, but if you do give her a crush, make it an unpopular boy who's into writing and has her style**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bold, sharp, intelligent, critical, understanding, loves to play pranks, loves to write, to draw, artsy, is surprisingly good at running. Her friends don't understand her and her attitude and she's constantly trying to please them and fails. She wants a friend who is like her.**  
 **TQ: Thunder, Wind, River**  
 **TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: Snowcrystal and her friends are like her gang, or clique, but other than Snowcrystal, most of them hate her. She loves Snow, but she doesn't want to be judged on her style or the fact that she looks nothing like Snow whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Cinderheart and Lionblaze:**

 **Name:Wolffang**  
 **Nicknames:Wolfie,and Wolf**  
 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Littermate:Lightingstrike**  
 **Crush:Spottedfur**  
 **Personality and Skills:Kind,fierce if u hurt Spottedfur,Showoff at times, great fighter, refuses much iteration with other sectors, especially Wind because of his dad, etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: Lightingstrike**  
 **Nickname: Lightning, Light, Strike and Shock**  
 **Appearance: Tough with golden hair and blue eyes**  
 **Littermates: Wolffang**  
 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**  
 **Crush: Cinnamontail**  
 **Personality: Athletic, Straightforward, kind, nice, protective, fierce and tough when he wants to be, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

 **Name: ThornKit/Paw/Breeze**

 **Nickname: Thorn, Thorny (Close friends), Thorny Poo (No one calls him this except his mother)**

 **Parents: LionBlaze and CinderHeart**

 **Appearance: White hair with gray at tips, average colored skin, golden eyes**

 **Litter mates: None**

 **Crush: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Personality and Skills: Strong, yet gentle. Patient, knows a good pile of herb remedies. Brave, and shy.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: He is a little Cinnamon Roll, nothing more to say.**

 **Name: Flamestone**

 **Nickname: Flame, Lion Jr., and Flamey (parents and sometimes siblings ONLY)**

 **Appearance: (exactly like lionblaze) Tanned skin, golden brown hair, and yellowish eyes (it says suncolored amber eyes when I searched up Lionblaze but whatever)**

 **Parents:Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Siblings: Silvertail, Featherpool, and the rest of the ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: Cinnamontail**

 **Personality and Skills: Brave, stands up for his siblings/littermates, plays soccer/baseball/basketball/football, can get good grades when he wants to, is a softie on the inside, etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Featherpool**

 **Nickname: Feather**

 **Appearance: (looks exactly like Silvertail, they r twins) Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair streaked with silver.**

 **Parents: Lionblaze and Cinderheart**

 **Littermates: Silvertail, Flamestone, and all the other ppl who r Lionblaze and cinderheart's kids**

 **Crush: None (yet, but Featherpool isn't really one to fall in love)**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, friendly, gets good grades, shy at first but once you get to know her she's less shy, calm, thoughtful, usually happy, quiet, plays violin, more likely than Silvertail to be a "medicine cat", etc.**

 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**

 **Sectors TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: IDK**

 **Name: Silvertail**  
 **Nickname: Silver**  
 **Appearance: Slightly tan skin, brown eyes, glasses, black hair streaked with silver, and small for her age.**  
 **Parents: Cinderheart and Lionblaze**  
 **Littermates: (so sorry but I'm too lazy to check the list of OCs lol)**  
 **Crush: None (yet, but Silvertail isn't really one to fall in love)**  
 **Personality and Skills: Bubbly, cheerful, sometimes her friends think she's childish, playful, friendly, kind, loves to lend a helping hand, loves to read, is shy at first but once you get to know her she's definitely not, great student, sometimes she gets frustrated when she can't get something right (schoolwork, mostly), plays piano, loves to sing, etc.**  
 **Sectors TQ: Thunder, Wind**  
 **Sectors TW: Thunder, River**  
 **Backstory: IDK**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost:**

 **Name: Leafstorm**

 **Nickname: Hawk Jr. or Leaf**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin, Amber/Emerald Eyes, Brown Hair with a Little Black In It.**

 **Parent(s): Hawkfrost**

 **Littermates: Unknown**

 **Crush: Snowcrystal**

 **Personality and Skills: Hates His Father, Tries To Be Good, Finds It Hard To Trust, Stays In The Shadows, Is Considered Scary, Kind And Gentle Inside, Fiercely Protective, Etc.**

 **Sector(s) That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Dark/River/Shadow/Outside (and Thunder...)**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder/River**

 **Backstory (Optional): Well, you know Hawkfrost. Lots of Pain.**

* * *

 **Brook and Stormfur:**

 **Name- Smokewhisper**  
 **Nickname- Smoke or Whisp**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Stonefur**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Can I make this OC fall in love or no?)  
Friend(s): Snakeeye**  
 **Appearance- Tall, tan skin, yellow eyes, and waist length gray hair**  
 **Personality/Skills- Quite, shy, and stands up for what she believes in. Often calm and almost never angry, except for when defending someone weaker than herself. Usually gets good grades. Master of meditation and calming people**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River or Wind**

 **Name: Silverstorm**  
 **Nickname: Diana**  
 **Appearance: White skin, Black hair, and Blue eyes**  
 **Parents: Stormfur and Brook**  
 **Littermates: Darkkit**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: Very calm and composed. She prefers to stick to rules, but is also too shy. She loves swimming**  
 **TQ: RiverClan**  
 **TW: RiverClan**  
 **Backstory: She lost her brother when he was only a kit, and since then has been living reclusively.**

* * *

 **Feathertail/Leafpool/Nightcloud and Crowfeather:**

 **Name: DoveKit/Paw/Flight**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nickname: Dove or Dovey (Close friends and mother ONLY!)**

 **Parents: CrowFeather (Divorced) and FeatherTail**

 **Littermates: You decide :P**

 **Crush: WolfFang(idk)? and ThornKit/Paw/Breeze.**

 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Easily annoyed, fast runner, good swimmer, loves the outdoors, creative.**

 **TQ: Thunder, River, or Wind**

 **TW: River or Thunder**

 **Backstory: When her father left to be with LeafPool Dove started being more cautious and father said everything to her mother.**

 **Name: Darkfeather**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Olive skin, black hair, dark blue eyes**

 **Parent(s): Nightcloud and Crowfeather**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Skyfern**

 **Personality and Skills: He's usually very arrogant unless he's around friends, the arrogantness is all an act, he tries to act tough but usually fails, he's a great dancer**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **At first, Skyfern and Darkfeather are oblivious to their feelings for each other, but they eventually get together**

 **Name Darkwater**  
 **Nickname Water or Darky(Only by her mother)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother Nightcloud**  
 **Stepfather Crowfeather**  
 **Crush None**  
 **Appearance Tall, waist length braided black hair and brown eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills Sharp-tongued and doesn't care if what she says hurts people. Often telling fat people they're fat and snobbish people no one likes them, she tells people the truth about themselves and is call mean because of it. Hates her stepfather and is distant to her stepsiblings. Good grades runs very fast. Knows a few things about torture too.**  
 **Sector Qualified Wind, Shadow, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted Shadow**  
 **The only kit from an affair Nightcloud had.**

* * *

 **Honeyfern/Poppyfrost and Berrynose:**

 **Name: ArtisticKit/Paw/Dreamer**

 **Nickname: Dream**

 **Parents: HoneyFern and Berrynose (Divorced)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin with REALLY dark brown hair that looks almost black with faded hazel highlights and red highlights with dark brown eyes. Wears reddish glasses with green.**

 **Litter mates: StarlightStream (idk if you gonna add her)**

 **Crush: You choose :P**

 **Personality and Skills: Good artist and writer. Easily Annoyed, Fangirl, shipper, loves Undertale, can be annoying when talking about things she like. Loyal, and kind.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Backstory: Hated her father and always helped her mother.**

 **Name: StarlightStream**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname: Star, or Starlight**  
 **Appearance: Golden hair with brown eyes**  
 **Siblings: ArtisticDreamer (Step Sister)**  
 **Parents: BerryNose and PoppyFrost**  
 **Personality: Jokester, Kawaii, lovable dork, loves to laugh, likes singing but is better at dancing.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**  
 **Backstory: A perfect life but is hardly spoiled at all. Always tries to get closer to her step sister, ArtisticDreamer**

* * *

 **Mousefur/Longtail:**

 **Name: Cinnamontail**  
 **Nickname: Cinna, Cinnamon, and Sweet**  
 **Appearance: Brown hair with brown eyes**  
 **Parents: Mousefur and Longtail**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Personality: Sweet, Nice, Cute, Quietish, Etc.  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: Thunder  
**

* * *

 **Spottedleaf:**

 **Name: Spottedfur**

 **Nickname: Spot, Spotty, or Spotted**

 **Appearance:** **Tortoiseshell kind of hair (Castillo?)  
**

 **Parent(s): Spottedleaf**

 **Littermates: Unknown (FOR NOW! XD )**

 **Crush: Wolffang**

 **Personality and Skills:** **Nice, Kind, Gentle, Calm, Great Student, Understanding, Could Be A Talking Doctor, Knows Medical Terms And Herbs, Trusts, Quiet, Etc.**

 **Sector(s)** **That OC Qualifies: (TQ): Thunder**

 **Sector(s) That OC WANTS (TW): Thunder**

 **Backstory (Optional): Used to help her Mother, Was very Quiet, Etc.**

 **Joyspot**  
 **Nickname:Joy or JJ**  
 **Appearance: Darker tan skin with black hair and green eyes**  
 **Parent:Spottedleaf**  
 **Littermates:Spottedfur**  
 **crush:Battlefang**  
 **Personality:Really kind and calm really smart likes art**  
 **Qualifies:Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Squirrelflight and Bramblestar:**

 **Name: Goldenheart**  
 **Nickname: Goldie (can't think of anything else)**  
 **Appearance: White skin, blonde hair, and green**  
 **Parents: Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: She is very rebellious like her mother and doesn't like rules. She is level-headed like her father. However, she is friendly to others. She is a fast runner.**  
 **TQ: Thunder**  
 **TW: Wind**  
 **Backstory: Goldenheart has generally lived a happy life, and is friendly and outgoing.**

* * *

 **Scourge:**

 **Name-Snakeeye**  
 **Nickname- No Nickname**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Scourge**  
 **Mother- Unknown**  
 **Crush- N/A (Is is okay for me to give her one?)**  
 **Friend(s): Smokewhisper**  
 **Appearance- Very short, pale skin, yellow eyes, and black hair styled in a mohawk. Often weres her father's dog tooth collar**  
 **Personality/Skills- Sadistic, sharp-tongued, and believes the world is messed up. Very pessimistic and gets annoyed by idiots and optimistic people. Very smart and gets good grades. Great at hiding in the shadows and scaring people.**  
 **Sector Qualified- Shadow and Blood(If Blood is an option)**  
 **Sector Wanted- Shadow**  
 **Has/had a very close relationship with her father**

 **Name: Tigermist**  
 **Nickname: Tiger**  
 **Appearance: a beautiful lightly tanned girl with long and soft black and silver marbled hair and vibrant violet eyes, usually wearing a black half shirt with no shoulders, short black jean shorts, and knee high black converse.**  
 **Personality: Calm, but has her moments of excitement. She has a bit of a temper and a sharp tongue. Very depressed and cold, closed off usually.**  
 **She is in Thunder section.**  
 **Parents: Scourge and Unknown**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**

 **Name: Moon**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nicknames: Moo Moo (scourge only .3.), Moony, and Mo Mo (these 2 friends only)**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father: Scourge**  
 **Mom: Unknown**  
 **Appearance: Tall with black hair with one white circle and white on the tips, icy blue eyes and pale skin**  
 **Personality: Kind, always listening to music, silly, hyper, fierce at times, strong, swift, sneaky, smart, says things about killing at times (if she has a reason to), rude at times, loves playing games, loves drawing, loves reading, and stands up for others and for what's right**  
 **Crush: ? (You can choose .3.)**  
 **Litter mates: Dark, ShadowClaw, and Shade**  
 **Qualifies: Outsider\Shadow**  
 **Wants: Outsider**

* * *

 **Applefur:**

 **Name Hawkstrike**  
 **Nickname Kiwi**  
 **Appearance:Light tan skin with hazel eyes and auburn hair with black tips**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermate:N/a**  
 **Crush:Polarfrost**  
 **Personality:shy and untrusting when not around friends but when with them is super outgoing and aggresive likes to wrestle hits you with a book if you do something stupid or pun gets really excited when given a kiwi, she is a good fighter and has decent endurance but wont get slow down if she gets threatened really smart in areas others arent good in.**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/River/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Used to be bullied by others because she had trouble with words until she snapped and got in a fight with them then she met Lizardsplash and Polarfrost and after a few knots became best friends with them**

 **Name:Battlefang**  
 **Nickname:Doesnt have one but (Hawkstike calls him Mr. grumpy butt)**  
 **Appearance: Really tall and buff tanned skin with brown hair and brown eyes**  
 **Parents:Applefur**  
 **Littermates:Hawkstrike**  
 **Crush:Joyspot**  
 **Personality and skills: A polar opposite to his sister very calm and collected natural leader likes to stay with his group of friends likes to play football doesnt really associate with his sister but when he does (which is rarely) will get her things**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Dawnpelt and Crowfrost:  
**

 **Name:Polarfrost**  
 **Nickname:Polar**  
 **Appearance:Muscular Pale skinned boy with cream colored hair and blue eyes**  
 **Parents:Dawnpelt and Crowfrost**  
 **Littermate:N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality:smart but lazy he knows how to get into and out of trouble;Like hawkstrike is a good fighter but has better endurance**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Darkflower:**

 **Lizardsplash**  
 **Nickname:Lizard by mostly everyone (called puppy or kitten by Hawkstrike)**  
 **Appearance:Tall tan skinned boy with brown eyes and brownish black hair**  
 **Parents:Darkflower**  
 **LIttermates:N/A**  
 **Crush:Hawkstrike**  
 **Personalty:Jokester and a flirt likes to fake flirt with his friends (even Polarfrost) likes to make terrible puns and jokes can calm people down and likes to intimidate strangers with his height;decent fighter has the best endurance out of his friends**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Wind**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw:**

 **Name: Nightstar**  
 **Nickname: Nyx**  
 **Appearance: Dark skinned, Black haired, and Brown Eyes**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: N/A**  
 **Personality/Skills: A very cold-hearted she-cat who bullies others weaker than her. She likes night-hunting.**  
 **TQ: ShadowClan**  
 **TW: ShadowClan**  
 **Backstory: Her parents died when she was young.**

 **Name: Lakefeather**  
 **Nickname: Feathers**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Parents: Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**  
 **Appearance: Medium size (5' 4"). Very strong/stocky body build. Bushy brown hair with black tips. Green eyes.**  
 **Persoanlity: Feathers is a strong leader and slightly intimidating. She always wants to do the best for everybody. She has a short temper, but tries to contain it. Seems cold and rude at first, but opens up over time.**  
 **Littermate: none?**  
 **Crush: Swiftstep (but it's secret)**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Shadow**  
 **Wants: Either, but leans toward Thunder 'cuz Swiftstep ;)**

* * *

 **Half Moon and Jayfeather:**

 **Name, Mistyheart**  
 **Nickname, Misty**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with silver hair, and misty blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Jayfeather and Half Moon**  
 **Littermate's, N/A**  
 **Crush, You can choose one**  
 **Personality and Skills, Intelligent, good at reading, witty, smart, kind, loyal, and caring. Mistyheart is also a skilled Doctor, since both of her parents are those. She usually helps heal when emergencies, attacks, and other things like this happens, and is usually one of the first to volunteer.**  
 **TQ, Thunderclan and Rushing Water**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, she lived a normal life, but was usually lonely and teased because her father was a medicine cat who broke the law.**

* * *

 **Mapleshade:**

 **Name, Shadeheart**  
 **Nickname, She, apparently, doesn't approve of 'nonsense' like that. But Swiftheart calls her Shade just to annoy her, and to get her back when she bullies others**  
 **Appearance, Pale skinned girl with several scars and black hair**  
 **Parents, Mapleshade, Unknown**  
 **Crush, none**  
 **Personality and skills, She is calculating and vain. Like her mother, she cares about no one. The most popular bully. Well known to be horrible, and hates Swiftheart, who pulls pranks on her.**  
 **TQ, Thunder and Dark**  
 **TW, Dark Blood**  
 **Backstory, She was a bully since school started- never felt sympathy.**

 **Name, Birdwillow**  
 **Nickname, Chaos**  
 **Mother, Mapleshade**  
 **Appearance, Pale skin, chin length white hair with ginger tips, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills, Loves chaos and never knowing what will happen. Doesn't have much friends and doesn't interact with people unless forced. Smart and good at being unnoticed**  
 **Sector Qualified, Dark, Wind, and Shadow**  
 **Sector Wanted- Wind**

* * *

 **Foxleap:**

 **Name, Swiftheart**  
 **Nicknames, Swifty, Swift**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with dark green eyes and ginger hair**  
 **Parents, Foxleap and unknown.. Maybe Hazeltail?**  
 **Littermate's, N/A  
Crush, You can choose  
Personality and Skills, Ever since her father's time, she's the most skilled, and funny prankstaer around! She loves to laugh and joke, and is usually cheerful and loyal. Play very good pranks.**  
 **TQ, ThunderClan**  
 **TW, ThunderClan**  
 **Backstory, Always quite the prankster, prancing her teachers and fellow classmates since elementary age.**

 **Name: Robinchirp**

 **Nickname(s): Robbie (Close friends and family)**

 **Appearance: Tan skin (from being outside), ginger hair, dark green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Foxleap and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Your choice**

 **Personality and Skills: Usually very hyper, but she has days where she lies around doing nothing, she's very outgoing and cheerful, it's really hard to make her angry, she loves singing, but she's not that good at it, when her friends are trying to concentrate, she loves to yell out random things to annoy them, she loves climbing trees to the point where she does everything in them, she's a quick thinker and is very fast and stealthy, but she's not strong, at all.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name: Cherryleaf**  
 **Nickname: Red or Cherry**  
 **Appearance: a short, kind of fat and tan girl with shoulder length auburn and red hair with green eyes.**  
 **Personality: Downright rude and snappy, cockyish. Pulls a face whenever Nighthawk is around.**  
 **Section is Riverclan.**  
 **Parents: Foxleap and Shimmerpelt.**  
 **Crush: Nighthawk**  
 **Absolutley hates Tigermist**

* * *

 **Dovewing and Bumblestripe/Tigerheart:**

 **Name, Echolight**  
 **Nickname, Echo, Smart Girl**  
 **Appearance, light skinned girl with bright blue eyes and and long, waist-length silver hair**  
 **Parents, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, now divorced**  
 **Littermate's, None**  
 **Crush, you can choose,**  
 **Personality and skills, She is kind, caring, and loyal. She will do anything for her friends, no matter what. She makes lots of friends fast, but is bullied a lot as well, for her grades. In tough situations she can figure anything out, and is always willing to help. Never gets below A**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, she was kind and always lender a hand around the house, but disagreed, secretly, with some of the things her parents did. After they got divorced, she felt miserable and was bullied more than ever, but she learned to stand strong.**

 **Name: Ashheart  
**

 **Nickname: Ash**

 **Appearance** **: Lightish gray hair with darker gray splotches, blue eyes, Always weres gray T-shirts with blue jeans, jean shorts, or sport shorts and sneakers**

 **Parents: Dovewing and Tigerheart**

 **Crush: Blossomflower (Eventally)**

 **Littermate(s): Echolight (Half-sister)**

 **Personality and Skills: Athletic, Smart, Popular, freezes when someone flirts, hates Bumblestripe, Great dancer, etc.**

 **TQ: Thunder and Shadow**

 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Whitestorm:**

 **Name, Snowheart**  
 **Nicknames, Snowy, Snow, Snowflake**  
 **Appearance, girl, with dark hair, with snowy white tips hair, and pale blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Whitestorm and ?**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, you can choose**  
 **Personality and skills, Snowheart is very hardworking and friendly. She likes to help others, and is loyal to sell her friends, and willing to help. Rebels against what is wrong and tries to makes friends in all sectors.**  
 **TQ, Thunder**  
 **TW, Thunder**  
 **Backstory, Always was kind, loyal girl. She was very sad when her father died, but she tried get hardest to fit in.**

* * *

 **Ashfur:**

 **Name- Skyleaf**  
 **Nickname- Leafer**  
 **Parents**  
 **Father- Ashfur**  
 **Crush- Stormsong**  
 **Appearance- Stocky, dark gray hair, and yellow eyes**  
 **Personality/skills- Insane. Will flirt with anyone, even guys, but will become frightened if someone flirts back. Often comes up with insane ideas to destroy things. Very Paranoid. Doesn't do very well in school. Good at scaring people just by being himself.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Wind, and Dark Blood**  
 **Sector Wanted- Dark Blood**

* * *

 **Ivypool:**

 **Stormsong**  
 **Nickname- Hates nicknames but Skyleaf calls her Stormy**  
 **Parents**  
 **Mother- Ivypool**  
 **Crush- Skyleaf**  
 **Appearance- Skinny, short gray hair, and blue eyes**  
 **Personality/Skills- Shy and content to avoiding everyone. Interested in demons, possession, the afterlife, and undead creatures. Often attempts to summon demons and spirits.**  
 **Sector Qualified- River, Dark Blood, and Thunder**  
 **Sector Wanted- River**

 **Name: Songheart**  
 **Nickname: Song**  
 **Appearance: Paleish skin. white, shiny hair with hints of gray. Blue eyes.**  
 **Parent(s): Ivypool**  
 **Littermates: Crystalshine (my story will shine more on her personality, same with Treeleap) and Treeleap**  
 **Crush: (SPOILER) Rippletail :/ (again, my story) shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, Friendly, Shy, Good at Singing, Good at writing and drawing, Happy, Silly, Understanding**  
 **Sector (TQ) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Sector (TW) Thunder or Sky**  
 **Backstory: never really had any friends in middle school except her siblings. (If you want the Littermates... You need to post them. It is the only way I get the information I need. :D )**

* * *

 **Heathertail and Breezepelt:**

 **Name: Sandfeather**

 **Nickname: People have shortened her name to "Sand."**

 **Appearance: A sandy-colored tabby with amber eyes. Well, um, seeing as we're going with HUMAN warriors, I guess she stands around 5 feet and three inches? And I think she's dyed some of her hair red and yellow, to show her Gryffindor Pride!(yep, she's a HP fan.)** **The girl with-uh, blonde with red highlights, you guess?-braids stands 3 or so inches below the black-haired boy, talking animatedly with him. Even from this far away, you can see the blue denim vest with holes on top of the school's girl uniform, accentuated by the neon pink plastic bands on her left arm. As you move closer, you can see that her hair is, in fact, three colors-a natural golden-brown for her bangs and most of her forehead, which is usual enough, but then you get to the braids, where it is now painfully obvious that the crimson red and metallic gold colors have been dyed into it. As she sees you standing there, observing her and the boy, she takes her attention off him and waves to you, amber eyes sparkling.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Littermates: Ravenfur (and maybe some others...)**

 **Crush: I don't really care, pair her with whoever you want...**

 **Personality: She's probably the most eccentric girl at school. The upbeat girl is always making references to this video game or that TV show... Basically the school's local fangirl. However, because of that, she can tend to not pay attention to reality, or just let life pass her by while she talks on and on about something to someone who just really doesn't like whatever she's trying to talk to them about. (So you can consider her your personal reference-making machine!)**  
 **She works in the school newspaper as (believe it or don't) an editor. Yeah, not something you'd see coming, huh? Well, turns out her mom was a part of it, and Sand wants to follow in her footsteps.**  
 **Alone with her brother, Sand will be slightly calmer, as if Ravenfur's mellow aura effects her. She will also be prone to lighthearted teasing.**  
 **She tends not to car... (I can not find it in the reviews and this is the part that showed in the email...an you please review Ravenfur again?)**

 **Name: Ravenfur**

 **Nickname: None**

 **Appearance: In contrast to the girl he's talking with, you can tell that the black-haired boy is all business. Everything about him is far more orderly and neat, from the from the oddly immaculate school uniform, to the clear, clean lenses of his gray-rimmed glasses, to the impassive look he now wears on his face. His amber eyes seem to hold a glint of curiosity as he examines you.**

 **Parent(s): Breezepelt and Heathertail**

 **Crush: I am leaving this up to you, just don't make him have a crush on anyone right away.**

 **Personality: He is the "smart, stoic, mysterious" type that you can see a lot in anime, but he's secretly as dorky as his sister. However, just as Sand only ever calms down around him, he's only going to show those sides to her.(As far as I'm aware of) Tends to get straight As. Doesn't have a club, but helps out at the school library.**

 **Backstory: uh, no thanks**

 **TQ: Wind**  
 **TW: Wind**

 **Name: Ravenfeather.**  
 **Nickname: Raven, Rave.**  
 **Appearance: Tall(6'7), lean, muscular, black emo guy hair, amber eyes.**  
 **Parents: Breezepelt and Heathertail.**  
 **Littermates: Unknown.**  
 **Crush: Forestpaw/Foreststream(up to author and creator of OC).**  
 **Personality and Skills: Kind, caring, always puts the needs of friends and family before his own, he is athletic, but doesn't play any sports. He likes music and plays guitar piano and can sing(Might ask Nightfeather to make a band with him). He likes girls who don't party too much. And he like Foreststream bc she is quiet but not too quiet, and he thinks she's beautiful. He believes that looks don't matter, and he thinks that anyone who thinks so, and makes fun of someone for being ugly should be taught a lesson.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**  
 **Backstory: Optional**  
 **I like this too... but can I have the prefix change? Or... if it is okay with Ravenfur's creator if their parents thought they where the same kid.**

* * *

 **Ravenpaw:**

 **Name: Beetlestep**

 **Nickname(s): Beetle**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, black hair, light green eyes (purple contacts)**

 **Parent(s): Ravenpaw and unknown**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and Skills: Se's scared to talk to anyone she doesn't know, she's really outgoing with her friends and she loves helping others, she's great with animals**

 **TQ: Thunder and Outside**

 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Bluestar and Oakheart:**

 **Name: Skyfern**

 **Nickname(s): Sky**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, blue gray hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Bluestar and Oakheart**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather**

 **Personality and Skills: Calm and collected, stands up for what she believes is right, she's a quick thinker and a strong swimmer, great at public speaking**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: Thunder**

 **Name, Stormheart**  
 **Nickname, Storm, Stormy, Clever,**  
 **Appearance, tan skin with blue gray hair and dark blue eyes**  
 **Parents, Bluestar and Oakheart**  
 **Littermate's, none**  
 **Crush, Rain Flower**  
 **Personality and skills, kind, caring, smart, great fighter and swimmer, helpful, friendly**  
 **TQ, Thunder, River**  
 **Taw, Thunder**

* * *

 **Ferncloud and Dustpelt:**

 **Name: Forestpaw/stream**

 **Nickname(s): None.**

 **Appearance: A dusty tan pelt with brown and white spots a brown one on her chest has the shape of a leaf.**

 **Parent(s): Dustpelt and Ferncloud.**

 **Littermate(s): Don't know yet.**

 **Crush: You choose.**

 **Personality and Skills: She is shy and but always tries to be out there, she is kinda small and is usually unnoticed which is fine with her most of the time but she really hates to miss out on things. She had never really thought about finding a mate, ever, she thinks it's silly and stupid and that they should focus on helping they're clan(I want her to find someone that likes her but she doesn't realize our and they become friends or something like that, please). She is a skillfull fighter and loves to hunt, she is very patient and things very deeply about things which helps her with hunting and training.**

 **TQ: Thunder.**

 **TW: Thunder.**

 **Backstory (Optional):**

* * *

 **Daisy and Spiderleg:**

 **Name: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Nickname:Ruby, Scarlet**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, red dyed high top haircut, hazel eyes. Wearing: Adidas tracksuit with Huraraches Utility(customized)**  
 **Personality: Crimson is really shy. Whenever he is near anyone he always puts his head down and looks to the ground until someone speaks to him. He is also very sporty as he is very good at rugby, soccer and 200m sprints. And science. He is very quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Daisy and Spiderleg**  
 **Littermate(s): Leopardheart**  
 **Crush: Cherryblossom**  
 **Qualifies: Thunder/Wind**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Goldenflower/Sasha and Tigerstar:**

 **Name: Cherryblossom**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Nickname:None**  
 **Appearance: A tanned, lithe girl, green eyes, brown hair. Wearing a black tank top with tight black jeans and black air max 95's**  
 **Personality: A very confident girl. Cherryblossom is very kind but is quick to anger**  
 **Parents: Sasha**  
 **Crush: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Qualifies: Wind**  
 **Wants: Wind**

* * *

 **Violet Dawn and Thunder:**

 **Name, Rain Flower**  
 **Gender, female**  
 **Parents, Thunder and Violet Down**  
 **Nickname, Rainy, Drizzle, Freaky Eyes (called only by bullies)**  
 **Appearance, Rain Flower has light skin, with pretty silvery hair. Her eyes, have an unusual violet color, which causes her to bullied a lot.**  
 **Personality and skills, She is friends with Echolight better. Quiet and kind, she is very smart, and always gets A, especially being the daughter of Thunderstar. Because of that, she is guaranteed to be in Thunder. She makes friends in all sectors, which only increases how shoe is bullied. Makes most of her friends in the Thunder section, and is known well in the school. Bit of an outcast, always willing to help. Was that too long?**  
 **Littermate's, I want to make some in the future**  
 **Crush, Stormheart**  
 **TQ, Thunder, Tribe of rushing water**  
 **TW, Thunder**

* * *

 **Silverstream/Millie and Graystripe:**

 **Name: Silverhowl**

 **Nicknames: Silver**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a blue streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Rainwing (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The mature, protective one of the three, looks out for his siblings, can be quite paranoid, often thinks of worst case scenarios**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Salmonleap**

 **Nicknames: Sammy, Sam-Sam-Sammy-Sam (Fogshine)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, silver hair with a green streak, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Silverstream**

 **Littermate's: Silverhowl (Twins)**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: The jokester of the three, often the class clown, most teachers don't like him, he loves swimming**

 **TQ: Thunder and River**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Fogshine**

 **Nicknames: Twizzlers (She always has a pack of Twizzlers with her. Always.)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, light gray hair, bright blue eyes**

 **Parents: Graystripe and Millie**

 **Littermate's: None**

 **Crush: You choose**

 **Personality and skills: Very childish, hyper, cheerful, is horrible at keeping secrets, usually becomes the teachers pet, loves water**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **They call themselves the silver trio (Even though Fogshine is light gray). They have a tradition that no matter what they're doing, if it starts raining, they have to run outside. Even if they're in the middle of class. Silverhowl is the oldest. They are rarely seen apart.**

* * *

 **Willowbreeze and Crookedstar:**

 **Name: Reedheart**

 **Nickname(s): Reed**

 **Appearance: Tall, about 6'3". Dusty brown hair that sticks up all over the place. Sky blue eyes. Will always wear his blue track jacket.**

 **Parent(s): Crookedstar and Willowtail(at least, I think that's her name?)**

 **Littermate(s): None yet, I think**

 **Crush: your call here**

 **Personality and Skills: Atheletic, impulsive, overly competitive, ambitious, brave, loyal to his family and close friends.**  
 **Part of the Track Team.**

 **TQ: River, Wind**

 **TW: River**

* * *

 **Brightheart and Cloudtail:**

 **Name: Yellownose**  
 **Nickname: Yellow**  
 **Appearance: Long brown hair and sea green eyes that occasionally change shade.**  
 **Parents: Cloudtail and Brightheart**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: None. (Yet)**  
 **Personality: Kind but a bit weird. Can be annoying at times haha  
TQ: Thunder  
TW: River**

 **Name: Lilyheart**  
 **Nickname: Lily**  
 **Appeatance: White she-cat with ice blue eyes**  
 **Parent(s): You decide**  
 **Littermates: None**  
 **Crush: You choose**  
 **Personality and Skills; Kind, funny, clever, hardworking, skilled, loyal and caring**  
 **Sector(s) Gets: Thunder**  
 **Sector(s) Wants: Shadow**  
 **Backstory: Was bullied in her first school so decides to be popular in this school, have loads and loads of friends and have nearly all the boys crushing on her. If it's to otp you can change it.**

 **Name: Swiftstep**  
 **Nickname: Shorty (by close friends only) Swift (most people)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Parents: Brightheart and Cloudtail**  
 **Appearance: Short (5' 1"), with pale skin and white hair with ginger streaks cut short. Pool blue eyes with darker edges. Has a runner's build.**  
 **Personality: Loves his family and friends. Swift like to play practical jokes and have fun. He hates loud noises and being surprised. Loves to run. He doubts himself somewhat and hates being teased.**  
 **Littermate: The other Brighttail kits**  
 **Crush: None**  
 **Qaulifies: Thunder/Outside**  
 **Wants: Thunder**

* * *

 **Icecloud:**

 **Name: Wolfheart**  
 **Nickname: U can come up with that...**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white tips. Pale**  
 **Personality: Jokester, kind, swift, funny, friendly, adores Swiftheart, willing to get in trouble for just a few laughs or revenge, etc.**  
 **Littermates: Idk**  
 **Crush: Maybe Swiftheart(;**  
 **Wants:Thunder**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**  
 **Name: Darkstar**  
 **Nicknames: No nickname except Wolfheart calls him Dark to set off his nerves**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: Tall, With Black hair, Pale or tan skin idk**  
 **Personality: Sharp-tonged, cold, nasty, hates anyone "nice" and "sweet", hates the Blaze Brothers, the Heart Twins, and Pranksters, HATES Wolfheart, etc.**  
 **Littermates: None that he knows about**  
 **Crush: Maybe Nightstar (hehe)**  
 **Qualify: Thunder, Dark forest, Shadow**  
 **Wants; Shadow**

* * *

 **Brokenstar:**

 **Name: Shadowspirt (NEVER CALL HIM THAT!)  
Nickname: Shadow**  
 **Gender: Male** **  
Parents: Brokenstar** **Appearance: Handsome/Pretty silver-haired with cold blue eyes.**  
 **Personality: Introverted, Anti-social, caring for those he love, quiet, rarely laughs**  
 **Crush: ?**  
 **TQ: Loner or Thunder**  
 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Tallstar:**

 **Name: Cherryvine**  
 **Nicknames: None**  
 **Appearance: Black hair with white streaks and amber eyes, wears a rose gold necklace with a matching cherry**  
 **Parents: Tallstar**  
 **Littermate(s): Featherflight**  
 **Crush: Just give her one**  
 **Personality and skills: Very bubbly and friendly, but knows when to shut up. Clever, and loves pranking others. Good at running and swimming, but is only a yellow belt in martial arts. Excels in athletics and is good in several subjects, but has problems focusing, because she was diagnosed with ADHD at five years old.**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder, Wind, and Outside**  
 **TW: River, Thunder, and Wind**

 **Name: Featherflight**  
 **Nicknames: None, but you can choose**  
 **Appearance: Silver hair with black streaks and bright blue eyes. Has pale skin and is average height. Wears a dreamcatcher necklace from her father and the color black**  
 **Parent(s): Tallstar**  
 **Littermates: N/A**  
 **Crush: Just give her one, I don't really care**  
 **Personality and skills: She is an extremely smart person who can easily be distracted. Dislikes change and is very disorganized. Writes in a diary daily, and is very secretive about her writing. Likes watching rain fall. Has arachnophobia and is very paranoid. Is alright at running, but is a black belt in karate and tae-kwon-do. Can swim alright, but prefers martial arts**  
 **TQ: River, Thunder and Shadow**  
 **TW: River and Thunder**  
 **Backstory: Was left on her father's doorstep one day in a cradle smelling of the river. Grew comfortably, but never got much attention from her father.**

* * *

 **Sandstorm and Firestar:**

 **Name: Gingerfang**

 **Nickname(s): None**

 **Appearance: Short and thin, coppery-ginger hair, greenish-hazel eyes**

 **Parent(s): Firestar and Sandstorm**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: Darkfeather (but they never get together)**

 **Personality and Skills: Very manipulative, acts like she's superior and smarter than others, she does a thing when she first meets someone were she acts really nice and friendly but after about a week she starts using them to do things for her, almost everybody doesn't like her.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: River**

 **Name: Wintershade.**  
 **Nickname: Winter, Snowflake.**  
 **Appearance: Pale, blonde, blue eyes.**  
 **Parents: Firestar and Sandstorm.**  
 **Siblings: None.**  
 **Crush: Nightfeather.**  
 **Personality: Shy, quiet. Center of attention, though she doesn't like being popular. She just wants her crush (Nightfeather) to see her for the real her, not a snobby rich girl that other people see.**  
 **Sector TQ: Thunder, River, Wind.**  
 **Sector TW: Thunder.**

 **Name: Blossomflower**

 **Nickname: Blossom and 'Little Miss Popular'**

 **Appearance: Light reddish pink hair (Ginger), only wears pinks, reds, and whites (because they 'bring out her best features')**

 **Parents: Firestar and Sandstorm**

 **Littermates: None**

 **Crush(es): Ashheart and the Blaze Brothers**

 **Personality and Skills: Loves singing (and good at it too), sucks at Math (but she gets away with doing nothing in that class), Covers face and walks quickly away from kids from Dark Blood and kids that she thinks should belong in there, she dosen't see Med Kids unless they talk to her, master at fitting in big crowds, etc.**

 **TQ: Thunder**

 **TW: Thunder**

* * *

 **Stagleap and Wernflight:**

 **Name: Sparrowleaf**

 **Nickname(s): Sparrow**

 **Appearance: Tall and broad shouldered, shoulder length dark brown almost black hair, amber eyes**

 **Parent(s): Stagleap and Wrenflight**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and skills: Looks intimidating, is actually a big softy, a bit mistrusting, horrible at public speaking, a very talented medicine cat**

 **TQ: Wind**

 **TW: Wind**

 **She used to be Ginderfang's friend until she relized she was just using her. She's best friends with Goldencloud now.**

* * *

 **Moth Flight and Micah:**

 **Name: Goldencloud**

 **Nickname(s): Goldie**

 **Appearance: Tall and thin, pale yellow "tabby" hair, bright green eyes**

 **Parent(s): Mothflight and Micah**

 **Littermate(s): None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Personality and Skills: Very outgoing, loves to help others, very caring, honest, and loyal, a great fighter**

 **TQ: Wind and Outside (Sky?)**

 **TW: Wind**

 **Best friends with Sparrowleaf**

* * *

 **River Ripple:**

 **Name: Pondfrost**  
 **Nickname: Only called Chilly by people who want to make her angry.**  
 **Appearance: Tall girl with gray, white, and silver bob. Wears big chunky glasses, tons of bracelets, and big red headphones constantly. Wears knee-high black combat boots and a long gold necklace with a star on it.**  
 **Parent (s): Riverstar**  
 **Littermates: Briarleaf and Ripplestripe**  
 **Crush: Nobody, unless you want her to have someone, in which case, choose anybody.**  
 **Personality and Skills: Talks too loudly constantly because her music is too loud. Acts like nothing gets to her and is constantly unruffled, but is actually very emotional. Makes good jokes. Likes to act and be the center of everything. Is usually 'out of it' and appears to be either drunk or high, or both, but isn't. Hates pranks and has no qualms about slapping people who get in her way or annoy her. (Also a medicine cat, if that's how you're going to work it into the story.)**  
 **Sector(s) that OC qualifies: RiverClan**  
 **Sector(s) that OC wants: RiverClan**

 **Name: Briarleaf**  
 **Nickname: Bry (Pronounced cry, but with a b) Mean peeps call her Cry**  
 **Appearance: Medium height, medium brown hair and green eyes. Stocky. Pretty.**  
 **Parent(s): Riverstar**  
 **Littermates: Pondfrost and Ripplestripe**  
 **Crush: Nightfeather XD**  
 **Personality and Skills: Very artistically and musically talented, but is shy and very self-concious of the fact that she weighs more than her sisters. Very quiet.**  
 **Sectors that OC qualifies: RiverClan**  
 **Sector(s) that OC wants: ThunderClan**

 **Name: Ripplestripe**  
 **Nickname: Rapple (That's not a spelling mistake, I do mean Rapple)**  
 **Appearance: Short girl with long silver pony-tail. Wears trendy t-shirts even in the winter and carries around her pocket knife because it makes her feel safe.**  
 **Parent(s): Riverstar**  
 **Littermates: Pondfrost and Briarleaf**  
 **Crush: Changes EVERY SINGLE DAY.**  
 **Personality and Skills: Enthusiastic and peppy, ambition is to be the most popular girl in school and captain of the cheerleading squad. A smidgen obsessed with herself and her appearance. Raps terribly, but loves to do it.**  
 **Sector(s) that OC qualifies: RiverClan**  
 **Sector(s) that OC wants: RiverClan**

* * *

 **Unknown (Might not be used):**

 **Name: Nighthawk**  
 **Nickname: Night**  
 **Appearance: a tall tan guy with short black hair and icy blue eyes. Usually wears shorts and a nike sweater.**  
 **Personality: Funny, lazy, carless, loves playing games. Can be cold, aggresive, dominant, or just plain rude.**  
 **Section is Riverclan**  
 **Parents: Unknown**  
 **Crush: Tigermist (she doesn't know)**

 **Name: Leopardheart**  
 **Nickname: Baller(used when someone is very good at soccer)**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Appearance: A tall, dark skinned guy, black eyes, black hair. Wearing Puma tracksuit with Tn's (shoes)**  
 **Personality: Confident guy. Very popular with the girls. Very good at sports, particularly soccer (plays for a big club)**  
 **Littermate: Crimsonclaw**  
 **Crush:none**  
 **Qualifies:Shadow/Thunder**  
 **Wants:Shadow**

* * *

 **I THINK I GOT COUGHT UP AGAIN! PLEASE SEND CATS WITH PARENTS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN USED OR DON'T HAVE MANY KITS!**

 **(Do you really see cats like Mapleshade having lots of kits? Without getting mad and killing some of them? NOW you see what I mean. :D )**

 **Okay... I think I got everyone. As you can see... I STILL NEED MORE! Oh, well. Can you please tell me if I can make your OC fall in love?** **I will do what you guys want with your OCs (Please no Gayness! I don't like it but, I will not hold it against you. I just think it is... never mind. If you post OCs that are Gay... they will just become best friends. Okay?) If I missed you can you tell me? Thanks. Anyway... THANKS FOR ANYONE THAT GAVE ME OCs! Thanks, Bye! Snow out.  
**


End file.
